After Death
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: It seems that what awaits us after death isnt heaven or hell but another world in itself by the name of the Soul Society. Sakura has died due to her own mistakes, now how will she deal with this new world and life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Naruto and Bleach!!!!

* * *

Prologue

She felt the blood from her leak out of her in a steady flow of blood; she knew that she was finished. The medic nin in her knew that this was the end of the line, she had been hit with a fatal blow, she had been a fool hadn't she for jumping in between both Itachi and Sasuke's blows, to stop them. She had tried to bring them together, she had been a fool for not being able to choose one or the other, and now she was paying for it with her life.

But it was fine this way, she knew that she was running away from the situation, but now her heart felt at peace, that she had tried all that she could, and was and will, die for that cause. She looked at the sky its piercing blue staring down at her. It was the first time that she had actually looked at it, and she found that it was beautiful. At the edges of her slowly fading vision, she saw the silhouettes of her friends rushing, their shouts and words jumbled, she couldn't understand what they were saying but was sorry that she had caused them this traumatic event. She watched dreamily as their tears began to stream down their faces as Ino looked over her putting a hand over her hand that was trying to futilely staunch the blood.

Ino shook her head eyes closing. She wanted to tell them she was sorry. But, she didn't have the strength to do so, she felt herself fading fast, the pain no longer apparent in her rapidly dying body. She watched as a crying Naruto, as always hold her hand tightly crying profusely. At least he would carry the dream for her, they had both been chosen as Hokage successors. Using the last of her power she smiled up at him, a signal that she was dying peacefully. He seemed to get the message and go into denial, but it was alright she knew that he would come to accept this one day, just as they had accepted the death of their sensei.

At very least she knew she wouldn't be alone watching over them. Tired she began to let her eyes close the smile slowly going down as she did. She was so tired. She wondered if this is what those who she couldn't save felt, this sort of peace. She let everything go, and felt herself fall, she breathed out her last breathe and embraced the peaceful arms of death.

-

-

She didn't know where she was when she woke up on that patch of grass. Was she dead? She remembered past events, yes she was most definitely dead. She got up to look around, was she in heaven or was she in hell? It looked like neither of what she had ever seen. She found a path and followed it she looked around to her surroundings it didn't really look any different from the places she traveled in the days she was alive. Strange and she had imagined the other world to be more…pleasant. Then again this could have been hell and she was going to see something bad once she turned the corner.

She hid cautiously in the trees scanning with her chakra; surprised to find that were no people here with any sort of strong chakra signature. She stepped through the trees scanning the area, it was poor. She watched as the errant child ran all over the place, how the people slumped down on the sides of buildings having nothing better to do. If this was truly her retribution for all of the mistakes she had made. Then she would start with restoration of this place.

She walked straight down the street toward the errant children who so much reminded her of the children in Konoha. Only they were dirty, hungry, and one was injured. She approached them cautiously, "What is your name?" she asked gently to the one who was injured. Whimpering the child dint respond, his broken arm, paining him too much, she removed one of her gloves, and began to send chakra into her nerve endings to heal the child, "It's alright." She told him, as she concentrated on resetting his bones, the green light that emitted from her hand momentarily stunned him, and he tensed but the moment he felt its healing light he began to relax.

"What is your name?" she asked the child, his friends looking at her hand in a mesmerized manner. He looked up to her full in the face for the first time. "Fuyukusen, Kikumaru." She smiled at him reassuringly as she ran more chakra into his arm, "I am Haruno, Sakura. Do you think you could tell me where we are? Fuyukusen." She waited patiently for him to respond to her once she took her hand off of his arm, he examined it with fascination.

Then he looked to her and blinked as if she had just asked the dumbest question in the world, "Where else but the soul society?" She took a moment to comprehend his words, she didn't fully understand but she knew she would in time. "I see." She guessed that this was the beginning of a new life.

-

-

Chapter 1

She dodged the incoming strike from a clawed hand, the hollow swinging at her without mercy, easily she dodged, it was a slow creature, and with the chakra elements around her, it was easy to manipulate those chakra fragments in the air and summon a jutsu strong enough to wipe it off of the map. She had come to learn that these monsters were called 'hollows' and that they ate spirits, which made her a tasty treat. She landed on the ground with ease, the hollow screaming in pain as it disappeared. She signaled the coast was clea, the children she had met on her first day came flocking up to her, pulling her along with their small hands. She didn't normally let them watch, knowing that they would be easy game for a hollow, but it was a small weak hollow, and it didn't give her any trouble.

It had been several years since her death and since she had ended up in this nameless little town on the borders of Rukongai. Even still the idea that this was what waited after life was a bit disconcerting, if that had been the case then what had happened to Sarutobi and Minato? The third and fourth hokages? The thought had worried her, although she wasn't too sure about the stories of the shinigami here, she had never seen the shinigami she wasn't even sure the shinigami knew that this settlement was here. She had only been told what they looked like, clad in black, swinging around katana. From what she had seen this was a samurai-esque run system of hierarchy. "Sakura-san!"

She turned to see, one of the village residences. Since her arrival their small village had transformed from a poor pitiful place to a great tourist site, as a resort with plenty of drinking places, a perfect way to earn money and have fun she had to say, "What is it Fukimichi-san?" His panicked expression said of trouble. "There's a brawl in Makino-chan's tavern! And its people even our stronger bouncers can't take!" She adjusted her haori, before beckoning him to lead the way, she had become somewhat of a peacemaker as well as a doctor in these parts, "Again?" she asked calmly as she ran toward the tavern where, her newly made friend Makino ran a tavern.

She arrived on the scene, just as a big body came flying out of the store smashing the door. She recognized it as, Wakaya a newly trained police officer that she had been slowly building up. He was a strong guy, a little slow in the learning, but had good morals; it seemed that his inexperience was his down fall in this particular fight. She stepped past, him, and entered the potential war zone. "What is going on?" she asked in a loud authoritative voice, which halted all action in the room. She was surprised to see two black clothed people, the katana at their sides indicated that they were shinigami. Funny that her first impression of the 'hollow exterminators' would be one of rough housing the innocent, really it made her mad, this sort of breach in protocol would never happen in Konoha.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of them. She crossed her arms, she was the boss here, "I think that should be my question don't you think? I walk in the establishment of my friends and find two ruffians, hurting the citizens that I am obligated to protect. Don't think just because you're shinigami, that I'll let you off easy."

She watched as they reached for their swords. She memorized their faces, she was going to report them to their superiors and if they tried to rough up her city again, she wouldn't have any mercy on these, lower life forms. "If you want a fight, take it outside, the things you break do cost money after all." She turned slightly to her frazzled friend in the corner who was being a nervous wreck, "Rack up a bill, these two gentlemen, will pay for what they broke, if that fair?" She nodded and hurried to write down all of the things that were either shattered, or dented. Sakura turned waving at them through the door, as promised she would take this outside.

She began to roll up her sleeves, it really was troublesome not to have a nin outfit anymore. "I would like it if you stated your names and ranks, that way I know which authoritative figure to talk to." She knew that they were fuming at her, but ignored it merely adjusting her gloves and then standing and looking at them expectantly. She was expecting not much of a fight, from their chakra levels they couldn't be much of fighters, and somewhere on the lower ranks somewhere. "Well? Aren't you going to come at me? I can't exactly break the law here and attack you first; you wouldn't be able to survive my first hit."

She was warning them and goading them on at the same time. She wondered which one would win over, their reason or their hotheadedness. Fifty million yen was on that they would attack her when she insulted their manhood. Three seconds later, they followed her prediction. They pulled out their katana, almost professionally but the slight hesitation indicated that they were essentially beginners in the world of fighting. Sakura however, was far from that level. She knew that it was wrong to use full force on a beginner so she let them off easy. As they lunged she easily dodged hitting them squarely on the backsides of their necks, to knock them out.

It was easy, which made her slightly worried for the military power here. In Konoha even the children could do better. She snapped her fingers and immediately two of the bigger guys in her makeshift police force appeared to pick the two up. She turned to the store, "Hey Makino! Do you have your list? I'll make a formal complaint for ya." The girl, smiled it was a sign that she bounced back easily. Her long ringlet hair bouncing as she nodded and handed the calculations to Sakura, she really was a sweet girl, she hadn't changed since the moment that Sakura met her.

Another thing she had noticed, despite being here for this many years, the people, and the children never seemed to age. She began to wonder, what was the average life span here? But, that was a question to ponder another day when she could go back to researching cures. According to her plan, it was a very long way down the road. She waved, her hand in beckoning, she was going up to the huge structure here in the middle of the soul society for the first time. At first she was too busy to go herself and see what the famed 'Seireitei' looked like, and it seemed that her first time would be an experience that she would never forget.

Almost immediately horse reigns were handed to them, and they were off from their now prosperous district village to the epicenter of power here. Sakura could only wish that she had paid a bit more attention to the place but the amount of work it took to raise a poor place to middle class was extreme. They rode a slow and steady trot they would get there in two hours tops, to be honest if she just ran the two bodies over with a clone of hers it would only take ten minutes at most, but she didn't want to show any of the cards she had. They were a possible enemy, and she didn't see the logic in showing off, that would be yet another stupid mishap waiting to happen, and end, badly.

As they rode over the terrain she read Makino's report, apparently the shinigami were trying to leave without paying, and that's when the bouncers and police came in. It made her scoff in Konoha this would never happen. Then again… this wasn't Konoha. The thought pierced her heart; she wondered how they were all doing. Although her life had only been full of painful memories she treasured them, they were after all her memories. And the mistakes that had made her come here. Although she didn't hate this place she regretted the mess she left behind. She wondered if it was also a form of punishment for her not to be able to look after her friends, and her love interests she had left so abruptly behind.

She wondered if Kakashi was also here, somewhere in this barren land, or had he been reborn? The questions plagued her, but she kept them all to herself, no one here had even heard of Konoha, and her society, and it would only be natural that they wouldn't have understood her pains of missing that violent and romantic world of the ninja. They had their own lives to worry about. She skimmed through the report, throughout the duration of their short trip. Although she had wanted to see Seireitei she also had to look at the wares here, she had heard that they were top notch and a pair of gloves to replace the quickly deteriorating ones on her hands would be great.

She had money to spare; she didn't have to spend a lot anyway for the kids anymore. They had opened an orphanage where they could all interact and Sakura had personally chosen the staff, for them, they were happy, and that was fine. It was fine if she pampered herself a little bit right? Plus it wasn't like she was taking from the people; the people decided her annual salary and since she didn't spend much it had stacked up over the couple of years, even with the taxes in place.

As they entered the central city that surrounded the huge white walled structure, they approached the gate. She was surprised to find a big man guarding the gate. She looked at the chakra enforced force field slightly amazed at its size wondering why in the world they would need the extra muscle to guard it. She had to hold back the urge of touching her chakra to it to examine the components that made up the powerful shield. She had always liked to analyze such things, a wave of nostalgia hit her, it was like those times with Itachi when she was trying to figure out how his sharingan worked, while he was asleep, of course then she had been a traveling nin with no affiliations with Konoha anymore but still…

But this wasn't the time for the past and speculation, it was purely for the purpose of telling the law they were wrong, "I'm here to deliver your two shinigami scum back to where they belong, we don't appreciate people who come and try to take the livelihoods of others, we demand that the Seireitei give us our proper payment, I believe it is only fair." The big man looked down at her skeptically, before turning to the wall and telling the shinigami stationed atop. The strong hold reminded her of Konoha's defenses, she was glad that they had at least that going for them.

She was happy to see that the military power here was doing something right, instead of the huge breach of protocol they seemed to lack in teaching their warriors. The big man turned to her with another shinigami in his hand, this one it seemed knew what he was doing, "State your name and your residence so we can clarify the complaint, we would also like proof that this is in fact our shinigami." Sighing she turned and waved one of her bigger men over with the scrawnier looking man slumped over the back of the horse. "Haruno, Sakura, We are from a small village at the edges of Rukongai that has recently become a local tourist attraction by the name of Miroku Valley, known for its resorts and drinking centers." She faked a grunt as she took the man by his kimono front and threw the man down to the ground at the big man's feet.

"Your, men." She indicated to the two knocked out, men on the ground, "Were trying to leave one of our starter bars without paying under the terms that they were shinigami, and did not need to pay for they were protecting us from the hollow." She held out the report and the man took it carefully, amazed at her bold statements it seemed that many did not oppose the shinigami rule as she did. "I would like to see their superiors, and want to know what training they had been given to act in such a mafia-like manner. They seriously scared the owner; don't you think that there should be an apology to that?"

Sakura could tell that this man wasn't the brightest bulb in the building but he did comprehend her words, he looked over their uniform and paled slightly at the emblem on the side, "11th squad," he said under his breath he turned to her and asked if she really wanted to proceed with the request, and with un conceding words she persisted which allowed her into the gate within five minutes. If it was one thing she knew how to be it was pushy when fighting for the right cause.

She told her big police to stay where they knew that they would be dead meat if it ever came to a fight, they were good street fighters but she knew that they didn't know how to dodge a katana strike to save their lives, and she preferably wanted to keep them alive. She knew their families would appreciate it. She was lead through the maze –like structure of the Seireitei wondering if she could just run there on chakra blessed legs. Looking at the man's chakra before her she didn't think it was a great possibility. Patiently she walked alongside him, and another shinigami who dragged the ones who had lost consciousness under her blows on a mat.

She was lead to a quaint office; it appears that she was the only one with a particular complaint. The one she had conversed with so far went up to the desk and outlined the situation, she only caught snippets, because she didn't particularly care, but apparently the 11th squad was a feared name. She saw an eyebrow raise and direct herself in her direction. The man turned to her hands wringing. "Uh, are you sure you want to go through with this?" it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. She opened the door, "Lead the way." He nodded and walked out with her following, they came to a big wooden door with the eleventh division emblem on it. He opened the door, and talked to the man at their gate.

The man went in a few minutes later. A big man with spiked hair with bells on the end and a scar that ran down the side of his face in an almost Kakashi-like cut came out. "So? Who was the person who wanted to complain about my people?" He was big, not as big as the man in the front gate, but she could tell that this man liked to fight; the tattered haori and scars said that, just as the way he brandished his sword, she had lived with enough fight gun-ho people to know what sort of feel they gave off. "Haruno, Sakura, and I am the one who complained." From his chakra she could tell that this fight wasn't going to be a walk in the park, she could already see the visible signs of him readying to fight as he read her chakra as well, it made her only raise her head a bit higher.

"Zaraki, Kenpachi nice to meet you." She knew that discussing was out of the question you couldn't get through stupid animals like that. It seemed that only interest he had in her was her fighting ability, the fact that she had knocked out his men and dint have a scratch on her, as well as the fact that her chakra was vibrant was like a red flag with a bull. It seemed that she had made the mistake of not hiding her chakra levels, how stupid of her. She gripped her hands; really she should have just bought those leather gloves, that way she would have a perfect fight to break them in.

My first ever BLEACHXNaruto crossover … now who will Sakura end up with? Have any suggestions???

Can't wait to hear the feedback!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Waiii! Go! Go! Ken-chan!" Said the little pink haired girl who sat draped contentedly over the big man's shoulder. Which slightly startled Sakura, she could have sworn that his chakra was the only that she felt. She could see that this child too was quite powerful; it seemed that the shinigami did have some bite, here. But she was sure that she could beat them both. She wanted to sigh, she had just come here for repayment for what the other shinigami broke, she never intended for a fight to break out. Although it wasn't diplomatic she was sure there was nothing to convince the big man otherwise of trying to fight her.

She didn't mask her chakra thoroughly enough and it was her mistake to pay. "Oi! Yachiru! Go wait over there." She felt a slight smile tug at her lips, as the child agreed and obediently slid off the man's shoulder, the interaction she had to admit between the two was very cute. That however didn't distract her from the fact that he was going to fight her. When the child was a safe distance away he lunged, she knew it wasn't the fastest he could go and he was just testing her but that didn't stop her from taking advantage.

She took the blade and swung herself around him to reposition the blade toward his neck. "Please, let's not fight I just want you to pay for what your subordinates did to the bar in my village, if you do I'll be on my way." For a moment he looked stunned then cracked out a large smile. "So you can be interesting, and here I thought I would just have to cut you down where you stood, let's have some fun." She frowned, and disappeared before he could swing his sword back and effectively cut her side or hand in half if she stayed.

She stood in front of him, a disapproving frown on her face, but that didn't move her to take out any of her weapons, she saw no use for them now, she knew it wouldn't hurt him and if she pinned his clothes to the ground he would tear right through them, she supposed that was reason why they were so tattered. Plus she saw no benefit in killing him, which meant that she would have to use brute strength with him, knocking him out was the wiser option, she didn't want to bring the full weight of the shinigami organization crashing down on her after all.

She wasn't stupid, here they were like the police and she had to respect that unless she wanted to make herself into a rebel or something worse and since learning that she could die again here, without knowing her destination she preferred not to tempt the fates. She sighed, looking over their fighting conditions it was too cramped for what she had in mind and she didn't want to necessarily destroy any of the buildings. "Is there perhaps a more open place we can fight?" she asked dodging an attack letting her opponent plow right into a wall as she spoke.

At least she wouldn't be paying the costs; it was after all not her fault. It seemed though that he wouldn't listen to her. Sakura did have a low tolerance for idiocy and he was the epitome of it at the moment. She flipped out of her current position in favor of another avoid blade point, she watched as part of her hanging haori had a slight, cut on it, she picked up the piece that got cut, and her seamstress friend, Haine, had just made this for her. She slid off the outer wear gently letting it pool to the floor, the man was getting faster.

"If you don't get serious I'll really kill you." That was a threat, which meant that since she had let him take the first few blows, she could legally self defend herself. And she wanted to spare him the humiliation of losing to her, but if it was a fight he wanted, she guessed that she now had every obligation to fill that expectation out. She tensed then relaxed her body sinking into a fighting stance. "Fine." She said, collecting chakra around her. She focused it into one hand; it had been a while since she had used this technique on anyone.

She sunk her mind into the fighting mode she had often used in her nin days, she re-immersed herself in the feel of her chakra enhanced fist going through more than one rib cage. As he came rushing to her, she quickly slammed her fist into the ground, knowing that the buildings would collapse and ripple under the earthquake-like waves of chakra she sent into the ground. She watched as he and many jumped back in surprise, using the ground to her advantage she rushed him; she quickly switched to the less practiced gentle fist she had learned from Neji, and Hinata in Konoha. When he came into her range she used one of Neji's signature moves the 64 point attack, at the moment she couldn't pull off the 123 point attack, although she had been training herself in every chance she could to achieve that pinnacle.

She couldn't hit the man points with the pinpoint precision that Neji could with his Byakugan, she knew that she was in the relative proximity of it, the benefits of being a mednin, and at the moment that would be good enough. Finishing she jumped back landing on a building piece that hadn't fully fallen. She watched him, fall and to her dissatisfaction get back up, smiling. He spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned, "What else can you do?"

She looked at him in a disapproving manner; she made a couple hand signs a technique she had learned from Itachi before the whole situation before her death, as she was about to deploy it, she span a kick, to avoid a katana strike from behind her, and push back the enemy. She hadn't expected an attacker from behind, which reflected on her long unused nin senses. She scolded herself for letting herself go. Her leg met an arm, using that as leverage she flipped into the air and landed onto the ground opposite of the building and away from the crazy man who wouldn't stop his relentless attack. To be frank she hadn't expected such, nin like movements from a shinigami.

She looked at the small, woman who had a Hinata-like hair cut in the front when Hinata had been a child, the rest of it in two bandaged strands ending in rings, she was, like the big man in a white haori the only exception was that it was neat looking and had the number 2 inscribed on the back. "Who are you?" the woman said in such a conceding manner that made Sakura feel extremely defiant, she didn't like the way she was being talked to. But it was another person perhaps this one would be a bit more reasonable than the man. As she began to reply, she hurriedly pulled out her small kunai to block, a heavy swing from the man taking on its full weight, causing her to kneel to the ground. She was glad she had spent a little time with Itachi's partner Kisame, this man and Kisame's had a similar heavy effect. At very least this man did not have the ability to suck out her chakra.

She repositioned her feet and leapt back, dodging yet another attack from the small woman. She was beginning to get fed up with this whole society and began to regret even getting out of bed. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Six Rods Prison of Light" With that one incantation, she felt herself come to an immediate stop. She struggled, but it was to no avail, her arms were bound, and by these strange protrusions now embedded into her system. She knew that they were a manifestation of chakra. She spotted her attacker, her breath leaving her system, as his dark eyes looked back at her in an indifferent manner, the man before her reminded her so much of the love that she failed to fully pursue, he reminded her so much of Itachi, but he like those others had seen wore a white cloak, but this was not the time to be brooding about that.

She pulled her attentions back to those who wished to immediately harm her, she watched horrified, as the two others charged her, she struggled against the bindings, and managed to slam enough chakra into her legs, so that she could leap off from where she would have been bloody guts just moments ago. She rolled on the ground, panting, never had she had to do that sort of thing in order to move, and it seemed that this binding also seemed to feed off of her chakra. Even so she managed to stagger to her feet. "What is going on?" asked a lazy voice, she turned shocked to find two others dressed the same as the three others she had seen, except one had a pink haori over the white one and a straw hat.

She watched as many other shinigami arrived on the scene. It pained her to see them multiply so quickly, "Don't you people have any manners?" she interjected, a bit hysterical from all of the unexpected attacks. The man in pink looked down at her a questioning expression, on his face that allowed her to continue, " I come here to _complain_ about two of your good-for-nothing subordinates who dare try to drink and run at one of my friend's bar, and then I get _attacked_ for asking that she be reciprocated for the costs?!"

She was beginning to feel a bit cranky due to the chakra loss. "Do you have _any _idea how annoying that is? After I self defend myself, some crazy chick comes charging me and then I get bound with this _thing_ and I haven't even done a thing! I thought that the shinigami were here to protect not, to impale bound and gag!" The congregation of the crowd looked shocked at the outburst, although she didn't like being so vocal she knew that it was necessary, to get her story through. Kindly someone helped her up, she turned to look at him, he had a kind smile, his long white hair matching his haori.

He put a hand on one of the yellow protrusions and sent his own chakra in it unbinding her. "Do you have anyone to back up you testimony?" he asked with a kind smile. Sakura sighed in relief she finally met a rational human here! "Outside of the gates, I left my men to wait for me; they work as bouncers in that particular bar. I left them there to seem less as a threat, and I thought it was too dangerous for them to be there. As you can see, I can handle myself pretty well."

He nodded, helping her up, while he surveyed the destruction. "Your name?" he asked, as he dismissed many of the shinigami, who had gathered. "Haruno, Sakura…yours?" He continued to smile, "Ukitake, Joushiro, I promise that your friend will get compensated as well as yourself for your troubles. Are you injured? We can have our healers take a look." She waved a dismissal hand at the last part, "I can take care of myself." He eyed her, "But, you should take care of yourself with professionals, I'm sure that with village care against zanpakuto and kido wounds won't be effective."

She sighed at him, and surveyed the people in white who stayed; those who had attacked her all aside from her first assailant remained. Taking a glowing chakra hand she ran it over her wounds and displayed that she was perfectly fine. Although she had lost, she certainly didn't have much to show for it aside from some ruffled clothes. She went to go pick up her haori from earlier, easily swinging it onto her person, it was the only comforting thing in this potentially unfriendly area. "Then if you'll excuse me, I have a village to run. People to see, things to do, and all of those sorts of thing, I don't have time to play, unlike some people."

She began to walk away, her chakra automatically replenishing itself with the chakra filled air, "Have you ever considered becoming a shinigami?" The man by the name 'Ukitake' asked. She knew that he was reading her chakra, just like the others before which had identified her as a threat. She looked at him, closer he was a sickly sort of being but he certainly was powerful, a strange combination by far, his kind an inquiring face, made the anger she had toward shinigami as a whole for a moment slightly go down, but only by an cm. "Although I'd love to work with a bunch of fight gun-ho people who have nothing better to do than to try and detain one girl. And as much as I'd love to whip any of your errant ill trained people who like to steal from the people who work so hard to eat for one day. I'll have to decline your kind offer. I have people to care for, and it's not like I need protection from anything, I can handle your 'hollow' without your swords… And at the moment, I'm quite content with where I am."

She didn't mean to be so unkind but she felt the need to lash out at those who attacked her, the small woman gritted her teeth in an unappealing manner, and the one who resembled Itachi so much looked on, seemingly unaffected by her words, he really did resemble her old love that it really wasn't fair, it was another reason why she didn't want to enter their service. She felt like the lingering affections she had for Itachi would transfer to this new, black haired dark eyed man. She even wondered if he had humor like Itachi, chuckled like Itachi, maybe even loved like Itachi? She closed her eyes for a moment; she was hurt, if only at that moment she had tried to choose simply him, instead of try to stop the conflict between his beloved brother and him. Maybe if she had simply whisked Itachi away they could have been happier.

But that wasn't the case, and she wouldn't make the same mistake. This man before her was not Itachi and it wouldn't be fair to transfer those affections to him, because if he fell for her he would constantly be hurt by her comparisons. She turned on her heel, "I'll expect payment for Makino's shop in a couple days then, we are a blooming resort tourist site, it wouldn't due, to have broken furniture in such a nice establishment, it wouldn't look good. I left the bill with one of the gates men, talk to him he has the entire report."

She continued to walk away, happy that the whole unpleasant encounter was over. "If you have any strange dreams, of one being for a while come to us." He said quietly. She turned to him, wondering what her dreams had to do with anything pertaining to herself. She wanted to ask but stopped as she saw his concerned face. She smiled reassuringly back, "We'll see." She said before turning away for the last time if she recalled correctly she had gloves to buy.

-

-

"That's an interesting necklace you have around your neck." Said the store clerk as he handed over the new leather gloves she had just purchased, they were pricey but they were worth it, they would last her quite a while, a good thing seeing how many 'hollow' she got rid of. She looked down to see what he was referring to, her Konoha band on a red ribbon stared back at her. She smiled, "It was something I had during my job when I was alive, I guess I got so used to it that it's become a part of myself." She told the man before thanking him and waving goodbye. Her hand touched the band one of the last things she had of her memories of Konoha.

She had retired it for keeping her bangs back, now she had a normal sized forehead, and it matched her looks just right, her hair had grown out to the middle of her back framing her face just right. She had begun to wear it the way Hinata had done, so to go easy on the red ribbon Ino had given her all of those years ago, and it wasn't like there was a Konoha to report to anymore… She fingered the gloves, on her hands soft from their use, Itachi had given her those, she held them up to look at them for a moment their worn Uchiha symbol engraved on the wrist.

Even if Itachi had killed his clan, he didn't love it any less; he took pride in being an Uchiha something that she would never forget. She missed the village she had grown up in, she missed them all, her friends and family even to this day. Not a day went by without her not thinking of them, wondering if they were still alive, or if they had joined her on this side. Wondering if they were where could she find them? Although she always looked for familiar chakra's in her area, she never found a trace of any of them, then again the Soul society was a big place. And she didn't have the resources to look for them. But if they did die and come to this side, would they remember her? Would they resent her for leaving them with the mess she had left behind? Those weren't out of reach theories, and she often thought that they might think of her that way. But, there was no use in thinking of what she couldn't do, she had a life here to live, and that was all she could really do.

Having nothing more to purchase or do for that matter she started down the road, once she got out of sight of any villager she would take her ten minute trip back through the trees, the sun was setting, and she was beginning to feel the tiredness creep up on her. She had sent her men home earlier, with her horse as well; they were needed back at the bar and couldn't be gone for long. She reviewed the battle in her mind, normally she would have been able to handle them a bit difficulty but she would have done fine, it seemed that she needed to put aside more time for a training regime with hollow it shamed her to think she had dropped so much in matters of performance.

If Tsunade saw her now she knew that the older woman would have smacked her so hard she would lose her senses for a while, Sakura sighed as she almost unwillingly added that little tidbit to her plate of to do things. She had a lot to do as it was. When she got home through the slightly open window she, put her purchased item onto a nearby table, she didn't feel like taking a shower, so she went straight to her pajama's and slipped into her soft covers, she didn't have much time to sleep, she still had a bit of night patrol to do, and she had to reassure any who heard o f her little tiff with the shinigami that she was perfectly alive and kicking.

Despite her popularity here she had also made numerous enemies, and she didn't want them getting the wrong idea. If anything prominent happened she was sure that Kikumaru would come busting in. Yawning, she let herself fall into slumber, she only had five or so hours, and she would be sure to take full advantage of it. She let the darkness sink her into peace, and without a pause she felt herself slowly submerge into a dream. How ironic, right after the shinigami had told her about dreams.

She found herself walking through a meadow, flowers abound, and the overhanging moon casting a romantic view over the shining lake that lay slightly below the valley she was on currently. It was a beautiful place, and it made her feel tired all over again, funny how even in a dream she felt tired. She lay down on the meadow floor and closed her eyes to the overhanging stars. "Hello." Said something, that startled her awake, she found herself looking at a huge dog-like creature which she was very sure was a giant black wolf its silvery eyes looked at her with total obedience something that baffled her greatly, beside it stood a white unicorn with wings, which continued to baffle her she didn't know what it meant, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

But for some reason she felt the strings of fate draw a whole new path for her, and she was afraid of this x factor that had presented itself into her life. She wondered if this was what the shinigami, had talked about, she got up, for some reason she felt a great attachment to the two, and she smiled, she didn't feel as alone in this world as she did before. She approached them with care and greeted them in a soft voice, "Hi."

-----

Ok! Sorry about the unicorn thing I'm sure your all thinking that its probably one of the corniest things for a zanpakutou idea and that I sure as hell aren't five so keep dreaming! But I do have an explanation for that! I'll tell you as the story progresses, but if you're wondering really what a unicorn has to apply to Sakura Haruno, think what a unicorns abilities are and then you should be able to connect the dots!

Thanks for reading! And review!

To my anonymous  
---

To lovelylife : Don't worry I have any intention of putting Sakura in the 4th division… With Unohana taichou to fill that spot I find it sort of pointless… don't you think? Anyway, as for who I put her with… still considering XD There happen to be a lot for ByaSaku and RenjSaku and I just cant decide if I'm gonna put her with either or someone else. There are just so many good men in BLEACH don't ya think? X. Thanks for reviewing!

----

To musicmiss18: Yeah… I've never read a BLEACHxNaruto crossover so… I wouldn't know… XD Kind of weird for me never to have read a story about this subject then write about it right? ^.^' Anyway. Yeah I figured to put her in a place where she could make her own life before submerging her in battles for a while…. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!!

Disclaimer: Ok…. I own nothing but my own plot!!!

-----------------

Chapter 3

She didn't know the relevance of what she had dreamt in that dream, other than it felt comforting. But then again she always had dreams and learned never to take them too seriously. She had harshly drilled that into her mind set the minute a dream of Itachi would appear. In the two years she hadn't seen him, she still yearned for his love. In her dreams she could feel him and love him, the only problem was that, he-it wasn't real. The him in her dreams were merely a figment of her overactive imagination. She knew that she would probably never see him again. Not after finding out that the shinigami in fact separated and sorted souls into their respective places.

She had found out that the Soul Society was heaven, something that fell short of her ideals. Hell, that's where the others went, she was surprised she hadn't been sent to hell though; then again she couldn't ever remember a shinigami coming to bring her here. All she could remember was dying then waking up here. She wondered if Itachi would be so lucky to escape that fate. She though back though to his past, he had killed many, although it was for his own purposes, she knew that along the way… he had lost himself. She knew it sounded corny when she said it but there was no denying fact that it was true when he began to change and regain his senses when they fell in love.

She shook her head; there was no use in reminiscing about the past. She didn't want to go down a road of thought that could potentially reduce her to tears. She over looked the city from her perch on her window sill, at the moment she didn't have any pressing matters to take care of. She had made the town itself able to run efficiently without her help, at this point she was just head of the police force here. Even that could run just fine without her, and at the moment she found herself unexpectedly free.

Easily she slid out of the window and landed on the street without any problem, used to her antics no one stopped and stared at her above average abilities. Deciding quickly she decided to visit the orphanage and see how they were doing, after all she had promised a handful of them how to use sleight of hand…. Although she was sure that it wasn't the best thing to teach them, she would teach them the right morals to use them by. You could say that she was creating a generation of Robin Hoods.

They had a hard life, and she didn't doubt the fact that some of them would continue to have one even after the orphanage care. Living without parents is a hard thing to do. So, Sakura had made a child friendly institute. She had handpicked the staff, and had a back ground check on each of them; she always told the kids too that if they were being abused then they were to come to her directly. She would allow no child to leave that institute with horrible memories. She wanted to make upstanding citizens out of them not criminals. That was also the reason why at a certain age they could find themselves a master, they chose and always got a recommendation from Sakura to help things along.

You could say that she thought of them as her own children in a way. She was thankful that a lot of them had helped her through those first few hard days in that god forsaken place at the time. Leisurely she walked down the street, purchasing the random treat, for the kids. She made sure that every time she came she would give them a bag of candy since the orphanage couldn't afford such things yet. At the moment they were only trying to let them be free, as she had instructed, she didn't believe in raising children with strict rules other than a coming home time and set dinner times. Although Sakura did enforce that they learn something if they did not have a master to learn from.

After all they were all originally free children, much more mature than those who had lived under a rule of mother and father. It would be torture to conform them to strict rules. She walked to ward the structure somewhere on the edge of town; she had placed it next to the police task force. Although she knew that some of the older more mischievous ones didn't like that so much, she had explained to them why she had done so. If there were any chance of a raid than the children could hide in the police task force headquarters, and be safe. Most having their own little groups to care for, they appreciated the protection that they provided.

Sakura looked at the structure, then abruptly halted noticing that she was being followed, sighing she ducked into an alley way and into an empty little part of the town that no one went to anymore, she approached the fountain and set the bag of confectionary sweets gently down on the lipped edge. "I know you're there. I can feel you." She told the several shinigami who had been following her for a little while. Originally she had wanted to ignore them, but she didn't want them to know about the orphanage just yet. She turned to see three of them standing in a military order, she was glad to know that they at least had the respect to do that without screwing it up.

Gently she sat down, looking at them, "Well? What do you want?" she asked. The one in the front stepped forward. He was quite noticeable with his flaming red hair that was put up in a samurai-like fashion. "We have been sent to observe this town of yours to make sure that an incident like yesterday won't happen again." She raised a lofty brow, "While following me?" she asked, not seeing the logic to his obvious lie. He choked for a moment, he wasn't used to lying. Quickly she did a profile of him. The red hair signified how hot headed he was, the proud shoulders indicated that he was confident in his skills, and the way his eyes glinted when he was caught lying reminded her much of the children in the orphanage who were caught lying.

She knew she was seeing a success story before her eyes. He used to be a street rat. Great, something she could work with, she wondered how she could twist him to her side. Sighing, and seeing that they meant no harm, she knew that she could probably win them over easily, they just had to see how relied on she was. Her walking down the street with them might explain it. Just as he was going to open his mouth she waved the words away and asked, "Can you just assure me that you won't harm any of the citizens of this town? Or the structures? The people worked hard to build all of that you know." She watched as he conceded in a nod, reassure-although only slightly- she then got up picking up the bag of candy.

"In that case you may follow me, but I advise that you do nothing that seems threatening to my presence or you might have a mob of angry people on your hands. It seems that my people don't like it when I interact with people they do not know." It was the truth, so they stuck close, although she wasn't very sure that was a good idea from the way they were being glared at, although the citizens continued to show her their good graces, as she greeted each and every one of them by first name.

"How's, Rumi-chan, Maika?" she asked the Laundromat owner who looked suspiciously upon the shinigami who walked behind her. She smiled brightly at Sakura in great contrast. "Great, Miss Sakura, she's fine." The older woman put her arms around her neck and pulled her in close, to talk to her, glancing at the shinigami for good measure a sign to stay clear away. "Are these guys bother'n ya Miss?" she asked, with equal solemnity she replied, "Don't worry about me Maika, I'll be fine, you know I can protect myself just fine." Sakura gave her a reassuring wink before pulling gently out of the older woman's embrace.

Maika nodded, then flashed her great smile, "Well if they bother ya any Miss, remember that all o' us ar' willin' ta take up arms for ya." Sakura gave her a superior smile, a shared joke she had running with the community that said, 'Like they could ever take us all on!' Sakura waved good bye to the older woman before making her way down the path, conversing with the other shop owners assuring them that she was fine. She didn't want a riot to break out, after the 5th reassurance one of the shinigami leaned in to ask her, "Did we do something wrong? I don't believe that we've done anything particularly threatening."

She looked at him her brow slightly raised, he was young looking, blonde hair with some of it covering his left eye, and split in half at the back. "Well, you have to remember that they don't have that good of an impression of shinigami as a whole, rumors travel fast in a town such as this, and the fact that our would-be protectors tried to attack me is not looked upon favorably, I'm afraid that unless you do something spectacular in their favor they will not take to you easily. Humans-people are very impressionable after all."

She looked at the orphanage gate, and pushed it open, hesitating slightly, she really didn't want them near the children, not for the children's sake but for theirs, children were after all much harsher than adults. Then again, it might be good for them to bring back to their base, t hat not all shinigami are looked upon in reverence; it might bring them down a few notches and into the realm of reality. N a way she wanted to give them a warning to be kind, before she remembered clearly the events before, she then decided that they would either sink or swim in this situation.

She opened the gate, and began to walk in and not a moment later she found herself on the ground, being greeted than more than two dozen children. "I'm home." She told them all. And all in one instant the other shinigami were forgotten as she was headed toward the housing structure to see their latest work on the place.

-

-

Sakura looked out from the café she was seated at, she liked this restaurant in particular, and a seat was always open for her. Here she could overlook the entire town, where her policing senses still kicked in, only this time she was seated with three other very uncomfortable guests. Although they had been giving decent seating, they weren't treated as well as customers, and that resulted in their awkward feeling atmosphere.

She sipped at her usual iced tea, "Do you have any questions?" she asked, looking out to the lighted town as the sun began its usual trek down, and the street lamps were lighted. She knew that they were curious, and she knew that they were tired, might s well let them ask and then get the hell out of here. She knew that her citizens wouldn't stand another day patiently watching her being escorted by a bunch of shinigami. She knew that to them, the shinigami were trying to interfere with their personal business and people, and was something you didn't do to such a close knit town such as this one.

Sakura liked to think that this was a sort of big family. The girl situated in a bun, whose name was Momo asked, "May I ask why you're such a revered figure here? And why is it that we as shinigami don't get respect?" she asked, shyly, but her authority was still there. But she was clearly not the interrogative type. Sakura looked out to the town almost lovingly. "When I first came, here around two years ago, this place was just some place in the dumps, no better than some slum. At first my efforts were useless as I tried to bring the economy up, but that persistence with them finally kicked the people into gear. Then as you see today, this town had made a wonderful recovery, and since starting the policing forces here there aren't as many problems with customers.

"So, why wouldn't they revere me? Although I've tried to make them drop the whole 'Miss' thing and just call me Sakura… but you know, whatever makes them happy you know? As for the reason why they don't like you… well, first impressions are everything aren't they?" She turned her green gaze on them, this might be her last chance to draw a line, and make sure they know their place in her town.

"The first impression we have of you is someone trying eat and run. Although I'm aware that you aren't really that way and every person is different. But look at it from their point of view, they've lived lives all based on sort of biased, if they didn't have that they wouldn't know who they should and shouldn't avoid. Then, you claim to fight off 'hollow' but from what I gather from the townsmen here you haven't been protecting them from anything, from the moment of when I came here, do you know how many of those monstrosities I've had to destroy?

"So, if you have anyone to blame for their animosity against you, blame yourselves. Not me, and not them, this is a purely a give and take society, and since you haven't given anything, and come strutting in here like peacocks who own the world, isn't it only natural that well… They don't like you?" She let them mill on her words as she drank her tea, if she guessed this hierarchy right, they would tell their superiors every word that she had said, and maybe, the shinigami would tread a bit more carefully although she doubted it. From what she had gathered the place was full of biased pig headed people who didn't know what the hell they were doing.

She saw knowing in the one called 'Renji', she had guessed right in her profiling. She saw the sympathy in his eyes the moment he entered the orphanage and saw dozens of happy children living their short childhood to its fullest. She knew she could turn him into a 'friend' if only on the feelings that she had created an ideal environment for the children. As for the 'Kira' person he seemed like he was easily manipulated as well, although she knew that he was more calm thinking than he looked, the one by the name 'Hinamori' as well. She knew that she might want to tread more carefully around them.

Although she could see the potential friend in them as well, she had a feeling that they had been betrayed before. Sakura looked out to the town, she watched as the police force she had made settle a matter to peace. She wasn't needed anymore was she? The only reason she was needed here anymore was the fact the stray hollow show up, free days like this were becoming more and more, common and since she had taken a few kids under her wings and showed them the importance of business they filled in nicely for those duties. Fuyukusen after all was a good kid, and he was well liked among the people, and his little group that he led supported him from behind the scenes.

"Won't you consider becoming a shinigami?" the question caught her a bit off guard, it had come from the one called 'Kira'. Sakura ffelt a smirk come into her face, so that had been thei intention all along, someone as powerful as her shouldn't be 'wasted' on these people here. Then again, Lady Tsunade would have done the same thing it was a safety issue. Not bad, not bad at all, if they were able to put those two things together then maybe the shinigami had hope after all. She held the glass in her hands, contemplating what she could learn in that society, it might give her a better insight on the nobility and the 'oh so great' policing force of the shinigami, although she was a bit worried about what would happen if she left this place.

Although she was sure that the former small town villagers wouldn't have any qualms in going if she explained why she was going. Only, she was afraid of 'hollow' attacks, she had already been unable to protect a few people, and she was unsteady about leaving them, alone. On the flip side she could ask that she leave a shinigami here in exchange for her fighting force and use that as a bargaining tool. She knew that she would have an eyes kept on her, for what she had done to their citadel already, the three in front of her were proof enough.

She tapped her fingers considering and turning the idea in her head. But she already knew the answer, she wasn't needed here anymore, although she would always be welcome, she had already taught local first aid how to heal, and the police force to fight for themselves, she had even instilled evaluation exams to make sure that none of the corrupt got into any of those systems, although if they did, she was sure that the townsmen would have no qualms for kicking them out.

Under the care of her little trainees to take over for her she was sure that they would do fine, she trusted their judgment, and they knew who was good and who was bad. Not only that, but she had from the start made it so that the evaluations were through many people. She hated to admit but she had plenty of time on her hands, and she wasn't too sure she liked it. Sakura was after all a hands on person, and couldn't stand it if she weren't busy, as someone who died at the age 21 she had a long life ahead of her. And considering the life span here, she had a lot longer than she wanted of doing nothing here.

In the shinigami stronghold she knew she could instill so many reforms, and still find adventure, like she used to do under the wings of Konoha. In the end though she didn't give them a straight answer, she did after all need to talk it over with the townsmen. Biting her lip, a habit she had taken up since arriving here. All she could say was, "I'll think about it."

------------------

Yay! Done, sorry for the wait folks!!! I got a lot out of my head in this one go… and man does it feel great!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!

To my anonymous

To Who...me:

Hi! Wow enthusiastic review and thanks! So we'll answer this in order.

1 Uhhh… not too sure about the couple thing, I haven't decided but it seems that there a lot of Byasaku people out there waiting for this story to go that way seeing as Byakuya has senbonzakura. XD so it might just turn out that way.

2 Power, yes she is strong but then again it wouldn't be any fun if she were weak right? XD Although as strong as Aizen, I'm not too sure how that'll work, but we'll see… I don't even know the end result of this story after all XD.

3 I'm pretty sure Ichigo and gang will be in this or else it wouldn't be a complete Bleach fanfic right?

4 I think I'll put her in a division without a captain *hint hint*

5 I don't think that anyone from Naruto will be in this one…. To many characters in one story… and I can only write so much XD  
----------

To nessa671: Will do!  
--------

To spider_qween: Wow another Byasaku fan XD We'll see, but I think this story might lean in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Do you absolutely have to go?" asked her big silver eyed, rascal who had been her apprentice for the time she had been here, watching every move she had made. Fuyukusen was speaking for all of them when he had said that. The entire village 'council' she had established looked at her pleadingly. But, Sakura had made up her mind she knew that she was no longer needed here in this small town where she had brought them up from nothing to everything they had today.

"You know I do." She told them calmly as if she were a mother patiently talking to an errant child. "But why?! What do they have that we don't have?! You know they don't deserve you!" Gently she patted him on the head, he was a good boy, and with a completely clean council under his lead this place would progress well. "It's not what they _do_ have. It's what they don't have. I am no longer needed here, and you know those shinigami need to be put in their place with me there you know they will." She saw his lip slightly twitch at her words, but he continued with the usual flourish he usually carried. "What do you mean 'we don't need you' don't be so cold! We've been together through thick and thin! Why are you abandoning us now?" Others nodded at his words, Sakura sighed, in a way the boy reminded her of Naruto at his most convincing.

Sometimes she regretted teaching him the art of convincing a person and trapping them in world play. "I'm not abandoning you; I will come back on my days off isn't that enough? I'm tired of having nothing pressing to do; learning to be a shinigami and entering the system and then making it to the top is a much better use of my time. Plus, did you see how bad they were? When I was alive there was no standing for that sort of insubordination, I think the government would be better if I took control and had a say in what they decide! Don't you think it would be better for you as well? I might be able to make some relief programs and make the Soul Society in general better.

"And don't say you don't know where I'm coming from, we've been told that this is 'heaven' and yet am I still paying taxes, and bowing to a noble, in what way is this better than when I was alive if not worse? How are some of the situations better than hell? As you can see Hollows still come at our borders, there are still bandits, and those who kill who's to say we aren't actually somewhere else?" To that they had nothing to say, she knew it had been underhanded to play 'what they used to be' card but it was a crucial part of the argument. She wanted to leave them with the clearest conscious possible. Fuyukusen sighed, a deep and heavy sigh of resignation, although he was young, she had learned that in years he was much older than she.

"Well, there was no stopping you, go ahead to the shinigami, just don't forget to drop by now and then, you know that the Orphs love you too much." She smirked at the nickname given to the orphans, a nickname in which they hated, "You know I will." She knew that a few of them were still unsatisfied by the turn of events but most already knew of her infamous stubborn streak, there was just no stopping her from doing whatever she wanted to do, it had been that way two years ago when she got the streets rid of miscreants and it was no different now.

"Will you make sure my home is alright?" she asked a smile on her face, she wanted somewhere she could call home before going off to learn the art of the shinigami, apparently here the society wasn't trained from a young age, here they recruited people her age and then let them progress. Something about having insufficient enough chakra levels, strange that a chakra run society did not produce children with abnormally high chakra levels, although admittedly she didn't have much chakra potential when she was a child, however they had been taught how to utilize it properly.

Perhaps they didn't want to put a child in the system, and have the child deal with future and possibly bad situations such as dealing with slaying another? Sakura could see how that was viable, even in Konoha, there were downfalls to teaching children at such a young age to kill, the psychological damage it could do to a particularly weak child's psyche. Not only that but in Konoha nins didn't resign they were a nin for life, although she knew that retirement was optional, Sakura was very sure that resigning was not, but when she looked on all of it, the Soul Society was nothing like Konoha. Konoha had been a great nin village and as big as that was, the Soul Society was more like a nation, and as a result couldn't hold as proficient a system as Konoha, Sakura however was sure that it could get better.

What the shinigami needed to work in their favor was respect not the fear many of them tried to use on her citizens, and if they couldn't garner that simple trait she feared that this country-like place would tank. She knew the makings of a falling county when she saw one, she had once been an instigator to such activities, in order to make Konoha the strongest village there was possible, and it all usually started with the mistrust of the people in their so-called protectors. It was surprisingly easy to do, but while she lived in said country Sakura would do anything to keep such a thing from happening, she had seen the worst of downfalls, and it hadn't been pretty, she could see the proverbial butterfly effect happen to this place and now that she had come to like it she didn't much care for it to fall.

Sighing as she looked at her belongings everything clean and pretty which soon she knew would turn dusty in her absence, and that was one cleaning venture she didn't want to partake in. She turned her pack slung over her shoulder, apparently they had barracks for those who didn't live close by the academy, although she was sure she could make it there in fifteen minutes flat if she ran, but she guessed it would be more convenient to live in the provided compound. At least she would save what energy she had left from the training for other means, such as reviving her nin skills, she had slipped up in not keeping them as oiled and trained as the day she arrived she knew that she had a lot of work at the time but it had been stupid of her to lose those teachings, a fatal mistake on the battle field and she didn't plan on making the same mistake twice. It looked like she would have to invest in some training weights.

But in lighter prospects she would learn a whole new way to fight, a challenge she often relished in, especially since she had often viewed as weak by both Naruto and Sasuke to the very end. A thing she still remained slightly bitter over, in their minds they saw nothing but the pink haired girl who couldn't do a damn thing, something that had instigated her wish to free lance for a while as a nin. Although it had hurt Naruto immensely she found solace in repairing her low self esteem over meeting his needs, she could admit that she was great, but she wouldn't admit she was perfect there was only so much she could handle. Being, a solace and guide to her blonde haired friend as well as underestimated by the man had become her breaking point.

Here though she hoped to carve out a new existence, and she hoped to make it great instead of living in the shadows of her two best friends, as much as she loved them, she didn't appreciate being looked down and treated like the pity case for having to team with them. No Sakura was stronger than that, and she was going to prove to herself and the world that she was. She walked alongside the road, looking around the town for one last time, she knew that it would probably be a week at most until she saw them again, although it wasn't a lot of time, through experience she knew that things could change in a mere matter of seconds.

She had refused the use of a horse knowing very well, that she didn't need one, although it seemed far for most from the center city to this town to her it was just a leisurely walk of thirty minutes knowing she could shortcut through the woods instead of using the roads. She knew how to fight bandits so they never really concerned her, not only that but it seemed that she would be provided with an escort to get safely to the 'Seireitei' with one gloved hand she ran her fingers through her pink locks and proceeded to the front gate, where she knew people would be there to collect her, they wouldn't want her to get 'lost' after all.

Although they knew of her fighting prowess they still worried about her, she wondered if it was just all men who were around her thought they were really all that or the fact that she had pink hair and green eyes that made people grossly underestimate her even though she had split the ground in front of them with one fist. She however didn't complain she saw it as a chance to read their chakra and if they faced any sort of obstruction she would watch them fight and analyze their chakra paths and see how exactly how they channeled their chakra.

She would prefer it if they didn't know the full extent of her nin powers and if any found out and got mad at her for hiding it, she could always ask them if they really expected her to trust them right from the get go. Not only that but it would serve as a good tool for potential enemies, she preferred to have the upper hand after all. As was a ninja's way.

At the gate she saw a familiar flare of red, if she recalled his name had been 'Abarai Renji' good it seemed she already had an ally, "Did I make you wait?" she asked, causing him to jump and look at her strangely, she tilted her head skeptically, it seemed that the shinigami weren't in favor of stealthily and silently walking. Another thing she was to put on her list to do when she rose into some sort of power. "N-no, you didn't, uhh, let me introduce you to some… friends." Said the redhead composing himself rather slowly giving her another insight on his character, originally she had though the man to be calm despite his appearances; it seemed that his appearance said everything for him though.

She looked to the direction he had swung his hand, she came face to face with a rather small girl… well she couldn't really describe her as small, since Sakura herself was only an inch or two taller than the other girl, which wasn't really saying much since the last time Sakura had measured she had been a couple inches over five feet. Maybe that was another reason people though that she was weak. She thought back to the other pink haired girl she had seen riding the bigger man by the name Zaraki, maybe these shinigami didn't discriminate against the strange looking and small. "Kuchiki, Rukia, a pleasure to meet you." A surprisingly husky voice greeted her in a more traditional style of speech.

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you as well, I am Uchi-Haruno, Sakura." She had come close to saying 'Uchiha' but then remembered that, she was no longer with Itachi and they had never made a promise of eternity, as much as they loved one another, they knew that in the situation they had been their love, tragically wouldn't have lasted long, so they had never married and exchanged vows, although it hadn't been 'just a fling' all she was left with were her memories and a handkerchief with a weasel with a branch of Sakura intertwined.

She turned to look at the others, one reminded her of Tsunade, at least with that bust size and height, Sakura wondered if Tsunade had been a red head would she also have looked that way, "Matsumoto, Rangiku." Said a bubbly but mature voice, her long curly hair moving along with her graceful movements, wide blue eyes shining with interest, her bust slightly jiggling in what Sakura had to deem an uncomfortable thing to have. Despite Sakura's best efforts from growing a big chest, it had happened anyway, she was only glad she didn't have one like Tsunade's and that the breast bindings kept the troublesome things firmly in place."A pleasure." Sakura said in all earnestly, knowing that at the moment friends were the best thing to meet.

The woman met her grip and then Sakura found herself in a tight grip, Sakura fought to keep herself still, she really didn't was to throw a potential friend through a wall, as the older woman played with her waist length pink hair, "It really is pink like Yachiru-chan's!" Sakura laughed a bit nervously glancing back at the townsmen who watched her departure, solemnly if not a bit shocked now at the spectacle of the shinigami who played with her hair seemed no more like a child. "Shall we go?" Sakura asked pulling her hair gently from the other woman's glance. She was definitely not used to other people touching her; it left her with too many openings something she didn't like. Then again she might as well get somewhat used to it, it seemed that this was an incredibly touchy feely society, and as a nin she had to blend in without a sound.

-

-

They arrived around three hours later at the gates of the white washed city. In that time, Sakura had gotten to know the women better, she found that the busty red head was indeed similar to Tsunade more ways than one, liked to drink, liked to gamble, sort of like a average girl, if not a little disturbingly bubbly (one of their more profound differences), but the rank patch on the woman's shoulder and the density of her chakra was what told Sakura that she was quite fierce when the situation warranted.

The smaller woman by the name of Rukia despite her elegant appearance was obsessed with little cartoon characters, originally Sakura had thought the girl was a bit like Hinata in many aspects but found that she really was a character all in herself, only her expressions didn't change too significantly for Sakura to immediately tell what the woman thought, but Sakura saw it no different than when she had been learning Neji and Itachi, it would only mean that Sakura would take a little more time to learn that person.

The man all the while stayed silent a thing men most often did when women went off the deep end chattering, they knew when something like that would get ugly and usually didn't get mixed up in it. They showed her to the small dorms and had helped her settle in, giving her a little go around things, and how Rukia would come to teach her since Sakura was a bit behind the current class. Although Sakura knew that due to her previous experiences with chakra manipulation, learning would be no problem in particular, all she needed to do was get the technique down pact, which if you had perfect chakra manipulation it would pose as no problem.

Sending them off she entered the small but quaint room, her books already set upon the table, it had seemed that they had already expected her untimely arrival, she had a feeling that they would have forced, or tried to force her out of her small town for the training or possibly lock her up to keep away a threat as big as her. Either way, it didn't really matter to her, as it is she provided enough protection to the town by asking that a shinigami be stationed there, stating that if the shinigami didn't lay a hand on said townsmen than the townsmen wouldn't do anything in return. Although she did hope that they would get along well enough in her absence, she had met the shinigami herself making sure that it would be someone the townsmen would come to like in due time… if given the chance that is.

Gently she set down her things deciding that she could unpack later, she looked at the hakama that they had given her, frowning slightly in disapproval it was hardly something a ninja would want to wear, a bit to floppy for her tastes, but she had been told that the nin of this place wore it, the backless kimono front hardly did anything for the ballooning pant legs and the straw shoes looked slightly uncomfortable. She decided that she would have to do a lot of alterations to it as she put it on, keeping on some long black gloves that nearly reached her shoulder to complement it her ANBU tattoo showing in the sunlight, as usual she kept the Konoha emblem slung around her neck knowing that those she met would never know what it really was, if they did they wouldn't really know her, unless she told them.

She kept on her knee length nin boots, she had terrible experiences with those flip flop like shoes and preferred if she never repeated them. She hadn't been given a sword but she hid a kunai pack in her pant legs, and scattered a few around her body, despite the fact that it was supposedly 'safe' here she didn't want to take any chances. As a last thing she slipped a disguised decorated senbon in her hair, allowing it to stay up in a bun at the back of her head. She wanted to get to know her surroundings a bit better, knowing that she couldn't during the night time, it was always smart to keep watch on powerful people with seemingly good chakra control, and she would declare this system stupendously stupid if they didn't. Daringly she opened the long sealed chakra scanner every nin kept locked up in their head, and recognized a few very still chakra's that were stationed just out of her dorm room.

She sighed, they were seemingly amateurs by the way they hid their chakra, somewhat obviously as if no one could see them, either way it wasn't something she was going to dispute at the moment, she would save those words for when people would actually listen to them, as the bottom of the food chain she was currently she knew that no one would heed her words despite her power to split the ground in two with one punch. At the back of her head she felt to consciousness come to life, she recognized the two beings she had dreamed about, if she recalled correctly they were called, 'Kinen no Chisoku' or 'Speed of a memory' although it was a long name she guessed it warranted for two, beings, 'Are you curious as well?' she asked half expecting them to reply her.

'Lead the way.' They said their calming voices ringing smoothly in her head like running water, grinning she leapt out the window landing on her feet like a cat would, she looked to either side of her and turned right feeling the chakras of those who tracked her, she smiled silently to herself if only she could bring them on a wild goose chase. A notion she would find fun, 'Why don't you?' asked the voices in her head, her lips twitched slightly imagining herself flying across the roof tops, the tenderfoots behind her trying to catch up, but she would rather not cause too much of a ruckus, although it was a notion she would put into play sometime during her stay there.

Smelling food, she headed left toward it, on the way she passed many ignoring the wondering gazes flashed in her direction, she knew her strange looks often attracted too much attention, grinning a bit more wryly maybe that was another reason people had a habit of underestimating her, even Itachi, it seemed that her look alone suggested that she was not a nin. Spotting Rukia somewhere in the mix she walked briskly to reach the other woman, it was always to stick close to those you wish to befriend, smiling and waving the other woman started in her direction, a step away she was blocked by a rather big fellow who looked down at her a knowing but cocky smile on his face. "Well, what do we have here? It looks like a newbie… say how about I show you around?"

Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow crossing her arms while leaning on one leg her body language speaking her obvious displeasure at the poorly executed pass. "I can show myself around thank you." Like a typical idiot he thought she was playing hard to get, "Don't say that you know you want to." Smiling sweetly to the man, getting his hopes up a little, letting his hopes get a little higher she let her words fly, "Yeah, your right, there is something I want to do, so why don't you bug the hell off and let me do it?"

---------

Yay!! Done! I hope you like this next chapter as well XD Oh sorry for not updating…. School…. Shudders…. Tests…. Essays…. But anyway! Thankies for reading!!

To my anonymous:

To Who…me: Haha Thankies!! For liking!!! And don't worry I like to reply to people as well as my anonymous so if you got any questions I will be happy to answer them ^.^ As for the Byasaku… I don't see any immediate romance things for now, but it willget to the point where there will be love, although I have cut the list of candidates down to two, which is Byakuya and Ukitake… (what can I say I like the white haired man XD)

Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thankies for EVERYTHING!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUAT!!

* * *

Chapter 5

She was always one for diplomacy but had learned fast that sleaze balls didn't know the meaning of the word and always dealt better under firm hands. Even so he had a lot of guts approaching her in such a manner, although the rank patch at the side of him arm, denounced the amount of power he had, she had no choice to assume that he was used to many bowing under his wish. She narrowed her eyes as the gross misuse of power. "What was that?!" he asked spewing chips everywhere, although the salty snack usually reminded her of her friend Chouji, this man in all of his blistering and hideous style, only pissed him off ruining the good memory of her chubby teammate.

"What are you deaf on top of fat? I told you to leave me the hell alone; you're hardly worth my time." She watched as his temper spiraled violently out of control, she raised her nose at such disdainful conduct; it seemed that this system needed fixing more than she had originally anticipated. "You bitch!" he said swinging his fist, which she dodged easily, using his own weight against him she threw him, far. She knew that it was a common overly used term used by the most unimaginative and moronic, but even though it meant that he was clearly lacking in the brains department, it didn't mean she would let it pass "Don't think just because I'm new in this system that you can best me that easily, shinigami." she said in a warning tone. "There is more to the world of fighting then the way of the sword. Consider this school merely a formality to my learning, because I know I can beat you without your shinigami powers."

Around them the traffic stopped, as she glared the big man from her standing position to his sitting, He lifted himself out of the rubble. "How dare you!" Sighing, Sakura sidestepped another attempt to hit her. Some people never learned, she delivered a perfectly executed kick in his side, sending him flying, he moans piteously, she scoffed she hadn't hit him that hard. "What is going on?" Although Sakura had felt the other woman watching when Sakura had easily thrown the man, she had chosen to say nothing, Sakura turned to see another woman around her height, a white haori with her sword strapped in a very ninja esque way.

It seemed that the superior was protecting the subordinate. "She was being disrespectful, to a superior officer!" He told her, she watched as the woman narrowed her eyes at Sakura, another bad thing about this society they didn't hear both sides of the story. "I see than she shall be properly punished." Sakura glared at the woman with equal vehemence, for a nin in general she was too judge mental, maybe that was the reason why the nin of this society couldn't establish themselves, "What if said person who disrespected said superior officer, was doing it out of self defense? Or are you saying that in this society it's alright if a man harasses a woman? Or would you rather I speak my displeasure through the system and just have him court marshaled? Therefore questioning your ability to lead?"

Looking sharply at Sakura she asked, "What?" Gently Sakura interjected patiently explaining "Ask anyone here, he provoked this reaction and deserved it, just be happy I didn't permanently disable him from ever being a fighter in the field, because I have full confidence that I can." She knew the words provoked, but she wanted an opponent who was worthy what she was made of before they started trying to pick a fight. "Is that the attitude, you speak to your superiors?" she asked, as she began an attack Sakura sidestepped, as the woman appeared beside her slightly shocked that Sakura had reacted before she could get there. Then she started to try and attack her. Sakura guessed that for an average nin's standards her taijutsu was as fast as Tentens, which was a bit above average.

However, Sakura had a speed that could rival, Lee's at his finest, something she took pride in, and because of that she could see the other woman's easily and clearly, "Last time I checked you give the respect based on trust. Do you expect me to respect someone who tried to pull rank on me when I had done nothing to warrant it? As it is I refuse to bow down to someone who is strong only in name, you as a nin should know that respect is earned not given. Or have those values fallen?"Sakura expected her to swing, and she did even with chakra added into her legs, easily though Sakura caught it.

"Don't take me lightly shinigami, before I had passed away in the real world what is it do you think was my original occupation?" Her eyes slightly widened, "We are supposed to stick to the shadows in support of our masters whom we have sworn ourselves to. Always seeing the things into our favor, and what can and cannot be disposed of, we are the backbone of our society in the shadows as the people outside cover for us as we work in the dark, where the shadows lurk our domain, can you not see that it wouldn't benefit you to make me your enemy? And I am not trying to provoke you but for you to see reason do you not see what you had wrong by merely taking your man's word and that's it?

"There is only so much ignorance the world can endure until it destroys you. You need to listen to both sides of the story before proceeding or you'll step on a lot of toes if you don't." Executing a perfect pivot she began to walk away, "When you graduate, will you come to squadron two?" Sakura's lips twitched, "To not upset the balance of power, it's probably better if I didn't." Collecting Rukia they left toward some food.

-

-

She sat at her small window opening leafing through a jutsu book of theirs, there were no hand signs that was new, it would seem that the user did everything internally, a dangerous process if handled incorrectly. Then again, everything in the pretense of battle was. It had been dangerous when she learned jutsu's when she was a child she figured this no different than that risk. Contrary to popular belief it was actually quite dangerous to perform a cloning jutsu, there was a chance you could perform it wrong and produce a clone that linked to your life, if it died you died. Transformation jutsu was actually dangerous as well; if it wasn't regulated right you could get stuck in that one form. So it wouldn't be strange if this new world didn't have its risks as well. She was dreaming if there was ever such a world, she knew that there were risks to everything, learning was no different.

Sighing she put the book down, she was halfway done reading through the theory. Although she wasn't a genius when it came to this sort of thing, after reading and observing she could get the concept well enough. She had developed her ability to learn quickly but as suspected she could never learn as fast as Itachi or Sasuke. As the girl who had to chase after Naruto and Sasukes backs chasing as well as she could to catch up to the two were the best she could do, and it had done wonders for her career, to the point where she was passable as a young Tsunade, if not even better because of her fully developed Genjutsu abilities that had blossomed under Itachi's patience tutelage.

A bit wonderingly she let her gaze fall to the red, uniform for students, tomorrow she would officially join the school, she wondered how well she would be able to integrate into their society, her pink hair and green eyes had isolated her on more than one occasion and she was wondering if that would be another determining factor to that fact. 'If they don't accept you don't worry we will.' Whispered a voice at the back of her conscious, the voice she had come to know as 'Chisoku' her giant wolf companion, and at the moment closest to her nin like self. In her dreams it hunt and fought very much like a ninja, staying in the shadows, 'Kinen' her beloved, winged equine friend was more on the healing and illusion side, and usually he just watched with her, how Chisoku prowled the forests and her bloody disassembly of her prey. Strangely out of character for a unicorn with wings.

Strangely enough, her horse friend wasn't afraid of the big wolf, despite Chisoku's diet that consisted of big herbivores like Deer and Moose. Then again Sakura had never seen such a close knit couple, as they had stated when she had asked about it 'it was merely the circle of life'. Looking out to the darkened atmosphere she wondered if she had pushed her low authority too far. This society didn't seem to understanding. But as Kinen had told her 'they would all understand in time' she wondered how this possible figment of her imagination seemed to be more mature and understanding than she could ever be. The possibilities were fathomless. Putting the jutsu book down she picked up another one, on the society and basis structure of the Soul Society. She thought that she might need it to better understand what she was working with.

She certainly didn't want this whole thing to blow up in her face. First she would start with the squads, she had wondered why there were thirteen of them specifically and their function. It would seem that being a shinigami and then passing the tests also required you to pick a squad, and she needed to pick one that best suit her.

**1st Division, Command**

Head of Gotei 13 and the ones responsible for relaying Central 46 orders, dealing with Soul Society law and monitoring the other divisions, the captain of the 1st Division is also the head of all other captains and the leader of Gotei 13, given the rank of General Commander. Likewise, the 1st Division vice-captain is leader of the vice-captains and has authority over all vice-captains, next to their own captains and the General Commander.  
This division has the least number of shinigami.

**2nd Division, Special Forces / Assassination & Undercover Operations**

The captain of the 2nd Division is also captain of the Special Forces; one of Soul Society's two other military fractions except for the Gotei 13. Members of the 2nd Division are mainly dealing with stealth and assassination, and many of them are also members of the Special Forces as well. They also handle all undercover operations regarding Seireitei security. Special Forces applicants take additional two-year training after Shinigami Academy.

**3rd Division, Intelligence & Information**

The 3rd Division is the unit that are responsible of the act of sending out shinigami to gather information, and sometimes work in cooperation with 2nd Division agents on more serious missions. They are also the ones that sort all outgoing and incoming information before sending them to the 12th Division for storage. Adding to this, they are in charge of the jigokuchou monitoring and message system.

**4th Division, Medical Assistance & Supply**

The 4th Division deals with the brunt of the healing when it comes to shinigami or other spiritual entities. While the shinigami in this division use medicines for their healing, they do have the ability to use their energies for curative purposes, something unique to those that are in or have been in the 4th Division, because the average shinigami can only use their power for combat. This unit is assigned many of the menial tasks in the Soul Society, such as cleaning the subterranean canals located under the Seireitei. Additionally, this particular division is considered the lowest in the Gotei 13 hierarchy, albeit the fact that they heal almost all the injured in the Soul Society. 4th Division members are taken from the Shinigami Academy at their third year, after proving exceptional, non-violent reiatsu, and then takes an additional study of four years to become medics.

**5th Division, Kidou Corps / Kidou Tactics & Control**

The captain of the 5th Division is also captain of the Kidou Corps; one of Soul Society's two other military fractions except for the Gotei 13. Members of the 5th are in general kidou experts, and are often stationed together with 11th Division members, 2nd Division assassins as well as 4th Division healers to form an all-around military group. They are also responsible for all sealing and magical workings inside Soul Society, as well as recording and storing any new kidou. Members of the Kidou Corps are handpicked from the best kidou-users of the shinigami, and undergo additional training.

**6th Division, Internal Affairs**

The 6th Division handles all of Gotei 13's internal affairs, such as monitoring shinigami activity and handling any disturbances from other shinigami. They are responsible for apprehending shinigami that breaks Soul Society laws and also detaining them until Central 46 has given their verdict in the matter.  
Their division has the most holding cells, which is used to detain criminal offenders until they are judged.

**7th Division, Seireitei-Rukongai Diplomacy**

The 7th Division maintains peace between Seireitei and Rukongai. They make sure shinigami don't go causing chaos in Seireitei, and are completely responsible for keeping Rukongai civil… or at least the area closest to Seireitei. When souls have complaints/suggestions/questions/etc, whatever, they send is sent to the 7th Division where it is read, ignored, taken into consideration, and decided upon. They often act on their own, but also work with various other divisions.

**8th Division, Reserves & Backup**

The 8th Division is the mass reinforcement division. Their shinigami are split into groups that are talented in kidou, offensive tactics, or defensive tactics. When any of the other divisions require extra shinigami or reinforcements, the 8th is the division they turn to first. Aside from the 11th and 13th, the 8th Division has the most amount of shinigami.

**9th Division, Counter Intelligence**

The 9th Division prevents information from leaking, as well as information being stolen. Their shinigami work close with the 12th Division research facility, to protect it from outside influence. They also prevent important information from leaking into Rukongai, especially information that could cause an uproar or mass panic. Adding to this, they are also in charge of dealing with tactics and warfare against intelligent beings and massive hollow gatherings, and are the ones responsible for any counter tactics when Seireitei is under attack. 9th Division is also in charge of the memory-replacing that has to be done after shinigami fight in the living world.

**10th Division, Large-Scale Operations**

The 10th Division is in charge of planning, coordinating, and executing large missions. Everything is run through their division first, and if approved, the 10th Division gathers the required shinigami from each division, assembles them, assigns duties, plans the attack, coordinate the shinigami according to the mission, execute the attack, and then keep maintenance over it. That includes sending out more reinforcements and information regarding the mission.

**11th Division, Offensive Tactics**

The 11th Division is the frontlines. They are the most skilled in physical combat and work mainly with other divisions. They rarely work on their own since they currently lack much coordination.  
During times of danger, the 11th Division is flooded out in mass numbers to immediately subdue problems, which include invasions of Seireitei. The 11th Division works with nearly every other division, since they are the most powerful and offer the most defense and offense.  
11th is the division with the largest number of shinigami.  
(It is also the division with the highest mortality rate.)

**12th Division, Research & Development**

The 12th Division is in charge of gaining new information through experimentation. They research information that is sent to them from the third division before storing it.  
They are also in charge of storing a mass amount of information known to Seireitei in their database. The 12th Division also develops new technology to aid shinigami in their missions.

**13th Division, Defensive Tactics & Seireitei Protection**

The 13th Division is the ones that actually send out patrols on a daily, frequent basis to survey Seireitei. If a threat occurs, they find and take care of it, sometimes with help from other divisions. They also work together with various divisions. If a threat is a large enough, the 13th Division is in charge of sending out shinigami, assembling them, assigning them duties, and other things. Their job is similar to the 10th, except on a smaller basis.

Looking at all of this information it relieved her to know that they had a working system, although she had noticed that on the captains list there were three missing captains and none of the spots looked as if they were going to be filled soon, although it would increase her chances and rise into power she would have to check up on that. There had to be a reason and she wanted to prepare for it, maybe if she asked Rukia, the smaller girl would tell her, but from the way that everyone avoided about talking those individual divisions Sakura was sure that it was a touchy subject and would probably have to inquire about it elsewhere.

In contemplation she lowered the book, it unnerved her that three main forces to this society were missing leaders, she was more so worried about the fact that it was the 'Intelligence' 'Kidou and Kidou tactics' and 'Counter Intelligence' that were missing. She was sure that, they wouldn't have simultaneously disappeared just like that, even for retirement there would have been a successor, and the fact that those three important links explained why everyone was so jumpy and why Rukongai seemed a little bit on the fritz. With the leader of Counter Intelligence gone, the shinigami were worried about information leaks which would have to stop their researching to a degree to recheck the systems and frequently screen for hackers.

Kidou and Kidou tactics, gone that was a whole fighting force with no center to take orders from, although Sakura was sure that the vice captains were doing their best to fill the places, Sakura had never seen a more 'almost tearing at the seams' society, even with Konoha at its worst it has never gotten to this point where everyone was thrown in basic chaos. Biting the tip of her finger she thought 'what explanation could there be?' As an instigator to many downfalls of countries and opposing villages and merchants, only one thing came to her mind 'Betrayal'. Sakura sucked in her breath at the word, too many times had that particular phrase screwed with her life.

Itachi had betrayed his family for the elders and was betrayed by the elders who banished him. Sasuke was betrayed by his big brother and became an avenger. She had been betrayed by both of them, Sasuke for leaving her there, Itachi for being unable to fully accept her always waiting for his brother to kill him. It seemed that her life revolved around the word, and she was sure that it wouldn't release her until it had done its best to finish her. From one life to another and yet the burdens of the past still came up. She glanced up at the moon, and it stared back. She had fought against betrayal and lost, but she wouldn't allow that to happen a second time.

This time she knew what she was trying to protect, stroking the hiate at her neck, a spark of determination bloomed. Thinking of the small town, and of this place, although she didn't know it well, she knew that there were many good people here, despite her recent interactions, she was determined not to fail. She had salvaged what was left of her life here and, the land and its people gave her hope, she needed to protect them, she had sworn that the day she had healed Fuyukusen's arm in that dirty little village. No more indecisive decisions, no more pining for what couldn't be, she knew what she wanted now, and unlike all of times with her vows of protection, she wouldn't fail a second time.

-----------------

Sorry for the wait… dam ACT prep classes three days a week for two f**** hours!!!!! ARRGGHHH!! PLUS HOMEWORK!! (but that's an excuse) Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!!! Oh and information on the thirteen squads courtesy of . by Darren 'The shocking truth behind BLEACH thirteen squads'

I have to anonymous XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thankies for everything everyone ^.^ XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! At all!!! AHAHAHA

* * *

Chapter 6

Chakra skills and fundamentals on swordplay and fighting weren't new to Sakura, because of it she rose through the ranks quickly and it garnered both respect and animosity, among her peers, something that wasn't unexpected, when she was a genin the same had happened, she was smart and because of that other children chose to pick on her appearance. Being weak as a child she had foolishly believed their every hurtful comment, but now it was different. Sakura knew the difference between sincere thoughts and when someone was making fun of another, she had learned to ignore the snide comments, and if they really got annoying she knew how to use it against the person as were the teachings of a nin.

For Sakura that concept wasn't a hard thing to do anymore. It had merely become the routine; you faced a lot of competition in the nin world after all. In order to save face for your village and such, it was necessary. Sakura waited the given sword provided by the academy hanging at her waist; she was done with her exercise and was waiting for further instruction. The steps weren't hard, especially for a seasoned warrior, she had a feeling that she would be pushed up through the ranks once again apparently there was already several positions open for her and many were waiting for her to choose their team, she knew, that she would have to spend a minimum of two months in a captained team before she could be pushed into a captains rank, during that time she had to make as many connections as possible and prove herself in battle, not a hard thing to do.

The people here were interesting if not a bit ignorant on something's despite their long years of living, and fighting wasn't a problem of course she had to switch out her more nin like qualities for a newer samurai style as not to outdo Squad twos leader fighting wouldn't be a problem as well. During the time she had been alive she had made it a mission to know at least the solid and fundamental basics of each and every sort of martial art, sword play included. Not only that but Sakura was a fast learner, to be a nin you had to be, and although she was no Nara Shikamaru she did well enough to the martial art where she only had to see it at most three times to get it, and with a little practicing she could memorize it without too much trouble.

"Sakura." Called the instructor, Gengorō Ōnabara, she turned to him at attention eyes front as a soldier greets his or her superior, she knew that she needed to show respect when it was appropriate, although that didn't change the fact that she would challenge the social system in hopes that it would become more efficient. "Yes?" she asked respectfully eyes slightly down in a more submissive sort of look, as if she were merely listening and no challenging. She knew better than to upset a teacher, and thus played the role of perfect student unless special circumstances prevented her from acting so. "You may have the rest of today and tomorrow off, you've earned it." A flash of excitement went though her and she couldn't help but look up at the instructor and flash him a brilliant smile, "Thank you very much!"

It had been a couple of weeks since her coming here, and it dismayed her that she had yet time to go back now she had time to go back, and had time unwind, not only that but she could also go around the varying levels of Rukongai and listen to the opinions of the citizens about the shinigami, she knew that her people didn't approve of them but what about the rest of the society? If that was the case she would have to submit a report to division seven who handled domestic affairs and have them step up their game, although she had no power she still knew how to manipulate the system, and she knew that she could do something to benefit the system instead of obediently learn, she was and wanted a more useful person than just someone who did their work. She had the capabilities to make it big and she knew it, but since she couldn't do it immediately she would do what she could not only that but any sort of unrest in the people required their immediate attentions, it could affect her future possibilities.

And as it was the Soul Society seemed like it was falling apart at its seams, three captains missing wasn't a joke you could laugh at. She had done her digging and found surprisingly that the three betraying captains had went to Hueco Mundo to create monster called Espada to get to the Royal family of the Soul Society, who lived in a different dimension. Which in her opinion was stupid, how was it that a king who did nothing remained king? What did they contribute but a pretty figure head? What made them so special that they lived in a different dimension apart from this one? What use did they serve? Why is it that there was no recorded history of a shinigami ever seeing any of the main royal family? The dots didn't connect, aside from the fact that they had been around for as long as anyone can remember.

Could it be that this 'king' was something akin to the stories of 'god' in her world? If so why does he need to be protected so? Isn't he all powerful? The questions swirled in her head, and it was times like this where she thought that even Shikamaru couldn't solve this one. Bowing to the instructor she walked out of the training ground, backing away respectfully never turning her back on her instructor. Another thing she had learned about this society, like nin training, if you turned your back on the instructor it was considered an opening and unless you have the confidence to deflect an incoming blow you backed away rather that turned and walked away.

Interesting how some of the nin training was instilled into this society it made her think that this place might have some hope yet. Then again she would keep it together whether it had hope or not, no matter what she was living here along with the people she had first met and she wouldn't allow what she had worked for fall that easily, it just wasn't in her little code of things she could do. Smiling with a slight skip in her step she put away the practice sword and switched into some sturdy civilian clothes she had bought slipping on her usual gloves, to complete the look. Today before making it back to her lovely little town there was someone she wanted to visit by the name of, Kukaku, her brother Kaien Shiba had died under the service of the shinigami if there was any one who hated them she would be the one, and she would know the opinion of the people the most.

Sakura could go there under the pretense of wanting to buy fireworks for her town in the annual festival to its up rise, a tradition they had started when they hit their first tourist boom. She hoped that she could make it this year she always did enjoy the sounds of serviced customer, music and the anticipation of fireworks, this year they could afford the best. Sakura walked through the gates waving the gate guard whom she had intimidated not that long ago, they had become close companions, and they held no hard feelings toward one another. In fact he was the one who told her about Kukaku, and her brother Ganju, and if Sakura could understand them she would know how to rectify the situation.

She walked through the busy streets to a relative nice looking countryside it never ceased to amaze her that there was so much chakra in the air that was just floating around, it was even more amazing that she could pull it from said air and use it. The concept of it was dazzling something she would have to look up later when she had the time. She walked up the trail to a strange looking place, with two giant arms to hole up a sign a house and a chimney, she figured that these fireworks artists to be on the more eccentric side. Seeing as they had strange tastes, that didn't quite fit the situation, and the overall weirdness this place seemed to hold, the only normal thing about it was the smell of gunpowder a trademark to any pyro-technicians household.

Cautiously she approached knowing the eccentricities of artists, especially pyro-technicians, and their sometimes deadly art, not only that but they might hold an animosity against her for being a shinigami as their brother and sister in law died from the profession and they fell from nobility at the same time. So she would proceed with extreme caution, she had already learned her lesson once with the psychopathic Deidra and his constant need to destroy things with a bang. She duly hoped that Kukaku wasn't like that, approaching the home she knocked on the door a bit nervous for what awaited her.

She waited a few seconds before the doors slammed open and she was greeted grandly by two henchmen of the supposed owner. To say the least she was mildly stunned from the way they dressed, and the way they spoke, not that there was anything wrong with it. "Who is it?" came a female voice, cocky but a bit sultry and seductive. Sakura looked to the figure in the shadows who stepped into the light, Sakura noted the prosthetic right arm of hers, something Sakura knew wasn't due to a mistake in her pyrotechnics Sakura knew a war wound when she saw one even one as beautifully covered up as that one. Sakura noted Kukaku's provocative way of dressing, and wondered, did all women of the Soul Society seem to have strangely voluptuous breasts? Although she knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things, and she should Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

It seemed that she had always been placed in places where the women had ridiculously curvy figures, it somehow, irked her. Although she herself had a generous figure that was borderline D cup it seemed that these women were all in Tsunade's league and the competition that ran through her wouldn't let itself be ignored. Silently Sakura cursed the Darwin theory of natural selection, "Haruno, Sakura I come from the 'Kohone' town in search for the finest fireworks for our annual festival."

The black haired woman surveyed her with nonjudgmental eyes as she smoked from a long pipe. Her eye brow slightly raised, "I thought that the newest recruit with pink hair was workin for the shinigami." Sakura bobbed her head unsurprised at her words, she was friends with the guard it wouldn't be strange for him to talk about her to this woman. "Correct, but that doesn't mean I've cut off affiliations with my townsmen." The busty brunette analyzed her words then turned, making a motion for Sakura to follow her, "I see, but that it's the only reason why you've come to visit me is it?" She was a sharp individual, at least wiser than any of the people she had met so far.

To Sakura that could be a benefit and it could be a downfall, all she had to do was play her cards right and maybe this transaction wouldn't go so badly. "I wanted to know your opinion on the shinigami as a whole." The woman looked at her then turned away sighing in a sort of resignation. "I trust that this is a conversation between townswomen? And anything I say will not make its way to the ears to the seventh divisions people?" Sakura nodded as the woman showed her the shelves upon shelves of fireworks. "You have my word."

-

-

Sakura walked from the house waving, over the course of the conversation with Kukaku she was a nice woman although she had violent tendencies Sakura figured that's what made her a bit like Tsunade, and Sakura could respect that aspect of the older woman. Sakura had ordered the needed fireworks with varying shapes, and she and also gotten her story. About the womans brother, about the latest scandals that had to do with Aizen, and Rukia, the appearance of the shinigami substitute and his noble cause, it seemed that Kukaku's hate was a bit more akin to the fact that a beloved died at the hands of one, event though her brother would have wanted it that way. However she didn't resent the system she acknowledged that it was there and as long as they stayed out of each other's way that was all that mattered.

Sakura could understand that it was the same with Danzo, although he was a bit more avid and annoying than Kukaku would ever be, and thankfully it seemed that there was no one who openly defied the system, yet. Kukaku had told her a little bit about the more traitorous side of the Soul Society, beings like the man who owned the zanpakutou named Muramasa, and his former affiliation with the Kuchiki household. It was a lot to take in, but ultimately Sakura thought she did well for today, it was time to go home. Walking down the street, Sakura made sure to survey the shops leaving her ears open to the new prices of the market, and news that she could bring back to her people.

Sakura spotted a local candy shop, and went in, she almost recoiled at the sight of all the childish items in the shop, with strange brand names like 'Chappy the rabbit' and strange names like that. Bleatedly she realized that this was what Rukia kept talking about, the prospects about hanging with the girl seemed to dim a bit, not that she had anything against it… well it would be interesting form time to time. Not only that but she was also part of the Kuchiki household despite the fact that she was not related to their bloodline at all. She knew that the story behind that would be interesting to learn, she had already gotten a few vague details about it as well as Rangiku's hints about her relationship with the former captain Ichimaru Gin.

Strange how without any effort at all, Sakura had managed to collect these people with high affiliations to the scandals of the Soul Society, it seemed that luck was on her side, because scandals like that were the reason for unrest among the people, if their protecting force seemed weak because of these sorts of things than the people begin to lose trust and people get ideas that others can do better. Although she couldn't stop scandals rumors from spreading, Sakura could make it as if the shinigami force was still strong, if they remained doing their own things, and making new legends in this seemingly hopeless situation, then the relations and trust could begin to rebuild with the populace and the shinigami.

Sakura scanned through the store, picking out various candy for the children, whom she knew by name, wondering if there had been any new additions and how much left over should she buy. "Did you hear about the recent events pertaining to that shinigami substitute? Apparently he took a=care of the Bounto," She stopped listening to the conversation as she looked at the rows and rows of candy. "Really what is level 46 thinking? Why would they develop such monsters and if they didn't think that they could handle, why do they keep creating more monsters? Honestly I think sometimes that the shhinigami are more fearsome than those Hollow."

The words shocked her, but they gave her something to consider, she had heard about the bounto case as well, but that should have been classified information, it seemed that the missing captain of the 9th division for counter intelligence really did something even despite the fact that he had a standing lieutenant it seemed that she would have to submit some form s and plans for cases such as these, for now all she could do was deflect those suspicions. "Now that's not completely true I heard that the bounto case was just a bunch of mutated Hollow on the rampage, you never know those Hollow have been acting strange lately, everyone in the real world could attest to that."

She brought the bag of candy to the counter flashing the male cashier a flirty smile, and looking at his male customer. On cue one blushed while the other looked at her with new interest. In a daze the cashier rang up her stuff, "Hi, I'm Sakura and I'm new in town, care to share some gossip?" It was better for her to establish some contacts, she was sure that only the higher up merchants knew of her recruitment, otherwise it wouldn't affect the usual lives of others. The customer who held the bag of candy he purchased, held out an arm like a perfect escort. "I'd be happy to tell you a thing…or two." Smiling she took that arms and winked to the cashier in promise that she would be back.

Swinging her bag of candy a swagger in her step a flirtatious voice, like before it was all too easy to gather information.

-

-

Over the course of her short break, Sakura had learned more on the streets than her short time in the academy, just as things always worked, and in that time she had established a lot of contacts. Kukaku was one, not only that but she was a good drinking partner, the man at the candy shop by the name of Fuji, Gou, and the man who had led her out of the shop, was named Kail, a host in the downtown pleasure district who had affiliations with the underworld of the nobles cause.

Always a good contact to have, and although she had established a relationship by flirting they had easily come to understand that she only saw them as contacts although they did enjoy each other's company. "Sakura-san what did you do at the academy?" asked one of the older orphans she had known for a little while. Since her absence there had been two more teams of orphans who had joined the orphanage which added an addition nine, all of them treated her cautiously, at first but when they saw that she was well liked, and had offered expensive candy from the city they instantly came to like her.

Smiling she pulled one of the younger ones on her knee the signal for a story about to begin, "Well, they aren't as bad as you think in fact-" 'Sakura–san!" came a voice interrupting her story, she looked to the disturbance. "The shinigami you sent over just died! And the hollow he was trying to defeat is rampaging through the town!" Calmly she set the child down, she broadened her normally shrunk chakra radar, and she sensed three of the rampaging Hollow, terrorize the town and reinforcements from the main city was around ten minutes away.

Having no time to argue she slammed chakra into her legs and leapt, she didn't have any weapons on her, and that was her fault, but she had her fists and that was all that mattered at this point. So again like many times before she rushed into the heat of battle, no thought of the negative consequences, all that mattered was that she saved as many lives as she could, not only that but it may be a rare chance for her to prove herself to these shinigami, it seemed that superior fighting was all that mattered. She spotted the first hollow it roared as it closed in on one of the new townsmen whom she had yet to learn his name. it seemed that she would have to visit this place more often and establish a seal around the perimeter to keep hollows out.

Upraising her fight she tackled the huge monster not minding that she drew the other two attentions by doing so. She flared her chakra knowing that she looked like a treat to them, with a chakra filled fist she swung down hard on the skull mask, immune to its piercing screams, she didn't have to feel sympathy for this being, it chose to invade her territory and it deserved everything she gave it.

------------

Done! Sorry for the late update, writers block is well… annoying… I hope you liked the chapter and while it is sort of going slow I don't plan on giving a promotion and some action to this story! XD Thankies for reading!!!

To my anonymous

To bakakami542: O.o, ok that's not really fair… Although I do appreciate the review, your review was frankly like a slap in the face… I know that you weren't trying to be mean…well I'm not too sure about that but I'll take your word, that you weren't. The animals, you have watched the zanpakutou chronicals haven't you? Didn't you see that Renji's zanpakutou is a snake bamboo? I will explain her zanpakutou in due time but you don't need to well…bite me for it… I know I sound mean in return, but you really don't need to threaten me with your reading of my story. It isn't fair to try and manipulate what I do and don't write in a story, although I applaud you for your honest opinion…if you don't like it, then don't read it, it's really that simple…

-------------------

To Who...me:

You are absolutely right! It is second division's Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. And the woman in white was Soifon. However, in Soifons case, for not completely remembering Sakura you have to remember that she is one who only has eyes for Yoruichi so remembering others might be something else, plus Soifon didn't properly get her name, although she should have recognized the pink hair and green eyes, you wouldn't expect an enemy like that to suddenly appear in the academy right? In fact you'd think they would never go to the place again… XD So that's why…

As for division, I might have her enter one at first and then switch her into a captain less division since we do have three missing captains and Sakura is a talented individual.

Developing bonds is a another step to success and she will develop many friends just like in Naruto ^.^

Probably, she will meet some espada later in the story, this is around the tiem, a bit before Orehime gets kidnapped, hint, hint ^.^

She will get over him…eventually, but she won't forget him ya know ^.^

Thanks for loving my story your wonderful ^.^ I will update asap ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Thankies for reading!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own no part of BLEACH or Naruto… but I do own cat toys! XD

-------------

Chapter 7

She cracked the skull mask, with a pained roar it disintegrated into the air turning into the spirit particles that supported the Soul Society. From her left she heard a shout, and she looked to toward the source tensing at what she saw. Cursing under breath, she leaped toward the defenseless and quivering child who was about to get eaten by the nearby Hollow, poor kid must have been lost in all of the confusion. Despite the fact that she was there to divert their attention, if there was easy prey like that lying around they would forget all about her and attack whatever was there.

Acting quickly she snatched the child out of harm's way rolling with the sniffling tyke in her arms. "Hold onto my neck as tight as you can." She told the kid not minding the runny nose that came in contact with her skin, as gross as it was now she didn't have the time to worry about that. Right now first priority was getting the kid safely out of the way. Leaping in the air she missed a down swipe of a long arm only to get nailed in the back with a flying object. She grunted as she hit the ground cushioning the child's fall, and conversely breaking a rib bone. She hissed in pain as she rolled away again remembering, the hard way, never to stay in one place for too long. It seemed that her cushy life as a towns master had considerably diminished her skills. Again she took another blow to her fighting prowess. If she had been in Konoha she would have never broken something to this, the only ways he would get injured or pushed back was if there was an Akatsuki there to try her skills.

Taking a bit of chakra she stretched it out to heal the rib, her internal pain disappeared but she didn't heal it enough for the bruising to go away. "Are you ok?" she asked the small child who had become silent breath still ragged. He/she nodded into her neck, Sakura couldn't tell if it was a boy he was certainly effeminate if it was a girl she had awfully short clipped hair and was dirty from head to toe. "Don't worry I'll make sure they'll never touch you." She made sure to reassure the child, she didn't want the kid bawling in her ear when she needed to keep all senses alert. Hugging the child to her bosom with one arm Sakura pulled out some kunai with her right. Like any seasoned fighter she ignored the battle wounds.

She had to hold out at least until shinigami help arrived, although normally a hollow like this wasn't a big deal, but it became a problem when she had someone else to protect, again she berated herself for letting herself go like this. Charging full force her chakra sharpened kunai met the clawed hand of the hollow. It roared when she sliced off its arm, releasing the other one she was holding she let it sink deeply into its skull mask, pained it torn at the small thing embedded in its skull, and conversely recoiled from her as she waved the other one in front of its face, but she didn't have time to celebrate yet, she jumped away once again to avoid another attack from the other hollow.

All of this running and no action reminded her of her genin days. A bad thing, rolling again out of harm's way she threw the other chakra charged kunai at the skull mask, this time putting enough in it to purify. She watched as it went up in a flare of chakra, it seemed she had put too much chakra in the blow but, seeing how this was a new tactic she had only put to test now, it got the job done quite well, she would have to conduct further tests on what she should and shouldn't use. Now, however, was not the time to ponder what equation she should use to measure such a thing. She had one last hollow to take care even now in the spirit particle full air she could see the Hollow regenerating itself.

One thing she had learned quickly, and it was never to let the enemy get their bearings. With chakra filled legs she kicked, manipulating her chakra to stick out from her limb like a blade sinking it into the hollows neck. Flipping with her arms still wrapped around the child she landed on the ground with a little thud before moving to a more strategic place like a nearby rooftop to watch her work. In that last blow she had let her chakra disperse in the hollows neck like shrapnel and watched as her chakra effectively beheaded the being. Surprisingly enough even though the blood splattered it disintegrated upon almost immediate contact with the air. Although she didn't know what hollows really were yet she would be sure to look it up.

There had to be a reason why zanpakutou swords had a purifying effect on them. She surveyed the area and calculated the damages, it wasn't too bad, she had managed to contain them in one area, and she knew she could get the Seventh division to pay for damages, although she would soon join the shinigami, she would put this town at top priority. The shinigami had promised her that they would be safe from hollow with a shinigami was here, it was unfortunate for a soldier to die but she didn't intend to let that little detail alter what she felt. They had made a promise and lacked the means to remedy it.

Once she knew that there was no other hollow danger left she jumped to the ground and set the child on her feet pulling out a white handkerchief to wipe the poor things face. She was surprised to be face to face with an unruly little boy. "Do you know where your parents are?" She asked, the beautiful child looked up at her and shook his head. "No. Mom and dad stopped moving a long time ago." It meant that they were dead. Sakura sighed, it looked like this one would become a new addition to the Orphs. Gently she picked him up again, he couldn't have been older than five years old.

Right on cue, a small group of shinigami landed in front of her. "You're unfortunately too late." She told them, "Please be aware that I will contact the seventh squad to pay for the damages. I will also submit a formal report to the superiors. My only wish for you now though is to try and help find any surviving townsmen, it would save me a lot of trouble." She nodded to them respectfully talking to them as if she were their leader, and the way she said it made it so that they couldn't resist what she had asked. They were part of the seventh squad they were supposed to take care of Rukongai affairs and they had no choice but to help. That however didn't stop her from telling them too. This was one of the least things they could have done for not replying immediately.

Cradling the child, she ran with chakra filled legs toward the orphanage, she had to drop the kid off and then see to the townsmen herself. Even though there was a perfectly working police force on her side. She knew that criminals and such still existed and the last thing she wanted was close knit friends from disappearing from under her nose only to be found in a brothel somewhere else, or in some smut or snuff video sold on the black market. There were a lot of perverts out there after all and she didn't intend for any of them to even touch one of her beloved citizens. A moment later they were in front of the gate, people were here, it was were the townsmen would flee if there were an attack it was one of the only places with six foot barriers around them.

Sakura had made it that way, children were precious and they were the future. It didn't matter if they were all dead here. They could all die again, and who would take their places? The children of course, in a specific pattern and quietly enough she knocked. The door swung gently open to show her friend Makino. Handing the child to her Sakura told her, "It isn't safe yet and I'm going to do a preliminary check of the town alright? Don't let anyone out only the people that you know may enter. If anyone forcibly tries to get in you know what to do." Silently she nodded and took the scared child away who glanced at Sakura every now and then. Half relieved to be someone he knew and half scared to leave his protector. She waved her fingers and closed the door, listening to it lock soundly before taking off to do a search of the town.

Destruction was everywhere, but it was thankfully to a minimal, the damages looked bad but nothing that couldn't be easily fixed. A lot of things could be salvaged and a lot of things could be mended with a little tinkering. She listened increasing her internal radar to pick up any citizens. She stopped for a moment as she heard a cry out and a weird flare of chakra. She followed the direction of the sound and landed in a clear area, to see a red headed woman kneel over an injured woman Sakura had come to know as Hanabi the magic fingered masseuse. Sakura was about to attack the red head but when she looked closer Hanabi's hands were going from scorched to pretty pale like they used to be.

Sharply her gaze zeroed in on the two small creatures who made the oval shield-like projection. It was a strange way to heal to say the least, but it also meant that this girl wasn't an enemy. "Is she hurt badly?" Sakura asked the strange girl, when Sakura looked closer she realized that the girl was very much alive, her chakra seemed more vibrant than most. Like the many Sakura had seen when she was still in the realm of the living. The girl looked up her big doeish and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a short skirt and white shirt with a ribbon hanging from the front. Although it wasn't skin tight it left little to the imagination. Like a lot of people in this place she was extremely curvy. However she seemed a bit more comely than the happy go lucky Matsumoto, or the blazing Kukkaku.

"No, she'll be fine in just a few moments." On cue the yellow sphere popped and Hanabi got up stroking her hands. "They aren't scorched anymore!" Sakura smiled, those hands were important to Hanabi they were her livelihood and her connection to people. Sakura helped Hanabi up, her pale blonde hair that reminded Sakura of Ino flashing in the sun. "Thank you for your assistance…" The girl blushed and stammered, "Uh, ah, It's Inoue, Orehime." Sakura smiled gently not to cause alarm, "Orehime-san, do you think you can go to the orphanage up the street there will be more injured there. Hanabi will be sure to show you the way." Sakura let Hanabi go and urged them along to return to her own search of the injured.

She watched them until they reached the orphanage and then Sakura returned to her prowling, she would like to get to know the Orehime girl better, she had interesting abilities, and she was nice, not only that but Sakura also wanted to know what a being of the living was doing in the realm of the dead.

-

-

After a few hours of combing and healing, sending up the townsmen who couldn't make it or were to scared up to the orphanage Sakura made her way back, a bit alarmed that she didn't find any mafia, they had been awfully quiet and that worried Sakura. That wasn't first priority right now though. She walked to the gate to find that her barrier was up and shinigami looking at it dumbfounded. "Is there a problem gentleman?" she asked, quietly causing them all to turn to her. "They locked themselves in and won't come out." Said one, he was strange with orange spiky hair that reminded her of Naruto and a big sword. She could tell that this man had plenty of chakra in him.

He took out his sword, "I wouldn't try that if I were you I rigged that chakra barrier specifically to burn anything it touches if the offender means harm. So unless you want to go up in flames I suggest that you don't." He lowered his sword considerably less eager to break through. Sakura pulled out a whistle, and blew it three times paused and then blew again in a more colorful way. Hesitantly a head poked over the wall and she smiled waving. The child nodded and the shield dimmed. She had made it so that the outer portion would only fall if she died or if she released it. Putting to fingers before her face she dispersed the chakra and soaked it back in.

Walking ahead of the shinigami she entered the gate, to be greeted with many familiar and a few unfamiliar faces. It was then that Fuyukusen ran up to her. "Welcome back, Sakura." He said smiling taking her by the hand and then leading her in. For some reason when men her age accompanied her like this he tended to act this way. She wondered if the young boy had developed feelings that a brother shouldn't have for a sister, because a brother was all that she considered him as. "Come on." She told the stunned shinigami as they were let into the compound a more unfriendly gaze turned in their direction.

"Any casualties?" she asked. Very professionally her former apprentice pulled out a clipboard. "No one you know but there were four, a mother and a father plus two of the elderly who had just moved in and were unlucky enough to be in the hollows path." Sakura sighed, "So are you telling me that the shinigami weren't of any use at all?" She turned to those trailing behind them, "No offense meant, but you guys just don't seem to be doing your job." A woman who looked to be new at her job, because Sakura saw the over confidence of a newbie easily, and rank huffed, "At least there were only four deaths."

To say the least that line got Sakura's blood boiling, the child whom Sakura had saved began to cry. "_Only four?_ Only four, you say. Do you want to tell that to the child who lost his parents, because your organization couldn't react fast enough? Do you want to say that in front of the possible, children and grandchildren of the elderly couple? Hell! Why should you even say anything? You haven't done a damn thing, not your now dead shinigami, and nothing for these people, and you have the _nerve_ to say that? When I was protecting this town single handedly against your damn hollow I did a much better job!.. And remember _one _casualty is too much, if this were a war I would understand, but were talking public safety. Sharply Sakura looked at the girls superior, "Be aware that I will have her court marshaled for those careless words." Gently, Sakura picked the boy up hushing him while shooting a menacing and deadly glare at the woman who flushed as she realized what she really just said.

"Take her out of here, I'm not against my citizens for beating the hell out of her, and if she wants to get out of this place alive she better hightail it out of here." Nodding he ordered the girl to wait outside. Sakura closed her eyes, another thing she would have to work on in this messed up society, and that was the tact in which they said things.

Sakura gently pet the boys head and walked through the crowd reassuring her people with her presence. Walking toward the healing tent where she found the Orehime girl. Many of her townspeople thanking the girl gently, "We thank you for your assistance; please feel free to visit any time." Sakura told her politely still holding the sniffling child who wanted his mother and father. It saddened Sakura that she hadn't come quick enough to save the child from that particular misery. She knew what pains Naruto and Sasuke had to go through in being orphans and she couldn't change the fact that the children who lived here had no caring figure, but her that was.

Even she had the sadness of experiencing the death of a parent. That sudden loss of security, of family was devastating even for her seventeen year old self at the time. Shyly she blushed, like Hinata, she was a gentle girl and the determination that burned in her eyes reminded Sakura of her gentle Hyuuga friend. "Yo, Inoue, looks like the townsmen warmed up to you nicely right?" Sakura turned to see the orange top. The girl blushed, "K-kurosaki- kun, well, yeah I guess." Sakura saw the situation happening all over again. It was just like with Naruto and Hinata. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume." Sakura said promptly she had heard of the famous substitute shinigami and his hoolow powers, when she felt more deeply she could feel the hollow in him.

It stirred and snapped at her and her chakra, he was powerful, in fact she was sure that he could rival an akatsuki, but that wouldn't stop her if he were to attack. Although they had come off on the wrong footing, Sakura sighed to herself softly, and held out a hand giving him a courteous smile. "I am Haruno Sakura, Rukia has told me a lot about you." He stiffened and smiled taking her hand warmly. Sakura smiled internally, this was a man who could win anyone over, just like Naruto a passionate man whose life centered on those he cared about. The townsmen would like him, even Sakura liked him immediately. "Sakura?" asked a nervous Fuyukusen who was coping glances in either direction. Sakura smiled, "Fuyukusen, meet Kurosaki, he is good friends with Inoue here and since they're already here shall we put these shinigami to work? Its least they can do for arriving late." Plus it would make it easier for integration, she watched as the boy had a mischievous spark in his eye, "Of course Sakura, whatever you say."

-

-

It had been another week since that event and Sakura got to know Rukia's friends better to the point where they were her friends too. After the townsmen had come to sort of accept shinigami, mostly due to her becoming one and Kurosaki and his down to earth and infectious smiles they had become fast friends. Nothing romantically inclined of course, he reminded her too much of Naruto a bit more mature but still an idiot. They were a fun group, Rukia kicking the hell out of the much taller man with just a kick, Renji and Kurosaki's quarrels were quite funny too. Mostly though Sakura stayed back with Orehime watching the others with a smile on her face, Sakura was beginning to like being a shinigami, then again what was there not to like? People knew what to expect of her now, her personality, her suggestions, and her abilities above all.

Easily she climbed through the first through fourth year classes, and was ready to graduate in record time. Although she wouldn't call herself a genius, all of the free time given to the students allowed her to run full speed ahead. Being already used to fighting with a sword it wasn't a problem she had learned the art of wielding one through Itachi's patient tutelage, and the many sparring partners she had, had in Konoha. It also seemed that her graduation was just in time, soon she would receive her own zanpakutou and learn it as fast as she could, the tension in the air, told her the events although the leaders of each squad said nary a thing. Trouble was brewing with the missing captains, the betrayers and she intended to stop them. They were hitting to close to home, but she also knew that they were powerful; she knew what she needed to expect.

She automatically assumed that they were greater than the Akatsuki, and their members, if she were to compare, it would be like one of the notorious members with a bijuu within him, which for the longest time had been their supposed goal. For any warrior it was better to overestimate an opponent rather than underestimate one. That didn't make the thought any less frightening. Even so, she had no time to slack. At the back of her mind she could feel what she had learned to be the soul of her sword forming itself, blurring its image but letting her guess its form. She could feel it itching to get out of her mind and form itself and she was itching to form it. She could already feel it trying to come out of her and greet her. She was anxious for it, as it was for her. She looked through the squad requests, and wondered which group would need her help the most. She had narrowed it down to three squads, 13th, 6th, and 5th.

She was interested to see the small scale operations and try to alter it from the 13th squad, it seemed like the 7th with domestic affairs wasn't doing so well. She also wanted to go to the 6th the nobles where she knew she could get a feel of the higher class and try to fix some of their skewed views, if not 5th where the head of the group of betrayer were, it sounded like the vice captain needed help, she had been in love with the man and was devastated. She rubbed her temples, and decided to go visit them and see what they were like and how they interacted; on the other hand maybe she could strike a compromise. She got out of the floor chair by rolling out of it the heavy weights she had put to her legs dragging her down slightly.

She had piled on seventy weights on her legs and fifty on her arms. It was a little drop off from her previous training scheme. Stretching she headed out from the barracks to the 5th squad it was time to do a little snooping. Jumping up on the paneled rooftops she ran along it with ease refusing to let any chakra in, and got there in a matter of seconds. Melting into the shadows she watched, she heard dissatisfaction from the men about their love struck vice captain, she watched as the small bunned girl looked hurt at the words she knew was being said about her. Watching, the girl irritated Sakura. She screamed of weakness, of what Sakura had once been, and was no longer. Sakura knew though that, that sort of thing was meant to solve itself out not something someone else could pull you out of.

It was a situation that could either make or break you; it had been that way with her, with Sasuke and then Naruto's sudden acclamation to fame. Not only that but if Sakura had to look at her former self everyday it would hurt her, and that wasn't something she would willingly walk into. Sakura made her way to the door way of the 6th squad, she had heard that the captain had some form of nin training, she didn't know his talent for it and she wouldn't risk getting caught. She knocked, and was greeted at the door by Renji. He smiled and showed her around; she smiled prettily for him and listened, scanning the area noting the neatly trimmed trees.

Taking a closer look she wondered if the nobles here were paranoid she could sense several chakras around the area concealed by the bushes and the trees, like many nin that she had seen here their skills were mediocre at best. Playing a trick on them she flashed her chakra knocking a few startled ones out of the trees, smirking as she watched the bushes ruffle at their movements startling a few people nearby. Renji looked at her a bit questioningly but said nothing, she knew he felt that chakra wave, couldn't have not felt it or she would have questioned why he was a vice captain, friend or not. Walking along she noted the sparkle of the place that the others didn't have. She knew that all of this was attainable by money; leave it to nobles to show off.

The Sakura that were in bloom; and the quality of everything was top grade. From a far end of the garden she heard raised voices and jumped off the wooden hallways to investigate Renji not too far behind her. She stopped short of a pair of male nobles cornering a maid and shouting various things at her. Like any woman who stood up for her own she got mad and interfered. In that very moment she decided that this was the squad she would join if only to right that bigot attitude to those of lower status. Rukia was in squad 13 anyway and Sakura could easily pump her for information, it was good to have friends in many places."It degrades this squad's value when it is said that two full grown men were picking on a servant." said a calm voice that sent a shiver up her spine, although she had felt him coming she didn't expect the captain to get there in such a quiet way.

She turned to see a very stoic male, that sent her mind reeling the very likeness of Itachi minus the red eyes and something about him seemed to be more sober and calm, if that was possible, something also very empty. He resonated with hollowness, something she used to ring with when she had first gotten here in that run down village, and thankfully she had woken from that trance when she realized that the people needed her full attention. Respectfully, she stepped back as was her place, even though this wasn't her squad. He nodded to her just as she did to him, the two men stammered to their captain and scattered the moment that he dismissed them. Gently, he apologized to the shaken woman and sent her on her way face slightly red with fear and a sort of adoration.

"I apologize for their disgraceful conduct," he said rather emptily that made her eyebrows scrunch up. Although he had defended the woman it felt as if he didn't mean it. Something that Sakura was determined to change. A part of her wanted to tell him off for no reason, but diplomacy won over, "Indeed, for their actions reflect upon you, as you are their leader." She said rather calmly, with an underlying tone of stern biased, there was a challenge in her words, although he had apologized and while it had fooled the girl who was now probably hyperventilating about him it didn't fool her. He chose not to comment and turned away his long white scarf flowing behind him, as he looked out across the garden with a blank face but eyes that said it all.

Kuchiki, Byakuya was his name if she recalled correctly, sighing Sakura wondered why was it, that she always got stuck with the highest ranking clan, not only that but a clan that had to do with a police force. On top of that they were always black haired and black eyed. She was tempted to check herself in a psyche ward to see what was wrong with her. Sakura could already see herself setting up for another heart break, then again that was never something to stop her from moving forward, while it had once, she wouldn't let it again, that hesitation had made her lose Sasuke in the first place. If she hadn't had tried to knock him out he wouldn't have gotten to her first. Close to exasperation she rubbed the side of her face to distract herself.

"Oi! Sakura he's really strong ya know." Commented Renji rather blandly, she smirked then turned a bright smile toward the red head, "Really now? Then this will make it all the more enjoyable." The perfect answer! She wanted to fight him, they say you know what your opponent thought when you fought. It was a form of communication that was exactly why Naruto resolved everything with a good fist fight. Her hand wanted a sword to fight him with; she could already feel the hilt in her hand, perfect size and weight. When she clenched down for a ghost of a moment she could have sworn she felt it. Glancing down she knew that she was hallucinating, her hand was empty.

Tomorrow though she would push for her zanpakutou exams, then the next… well her time in this squad would determine that. Following Renji to the door she left, already into phase one of her plan. She didn't have much time as it was to earn their trust she could feel a last battle coming and she wanted to be a part of it. It was only right; this was now her home too.

-----------

Done! In commemoration to my parents anniversary! Sweet huh? Not that they'll read any of this ^.^'… Sorry it took so long… carpel tunnel… ouch and it still hurts… so I might not write for a while… Thanks for reading this story!

I have no anonymous~


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of the support! This story loves you1 XD

Disclaimer: I want to own it! But I don't…sadly enough my realm of imagination can't reach that far ^.^

* * *

Chapter 8

Gently she ran her fingers over her twin swords. Marveling at their white and black colors, although her white 'Kinen no Chisoku' would never be as pretty as Rukia's 'Sode no Shirayuki' it was still an exceptionally beautiful sword. Beside it lay her black 'Kinen no Chisoku' dark and sharp like a creatures claws, she thought of their spiritual forms and thought they both fit. One for healing and one for taking lives, a perfect symbolism of ying and yang, to her they were the meaning of symbiosis. Then again, they looked like ying and yang signs, one with a white blade and a black hilt, one with a black blade and a white sheath both holding silver engravings on the hilt.

Before she had gotten them, she had never understood the intimate bond between sword and shinigami but now though she could understand why most shinigami considered their sword their partner, and sometimes more important than their life. With care she strapped them to her back in a fashion much like the second divisions captain one atop another in a slightly more slanted position due to their length. Unlike most nin she had always like longer swords better, they had better reach, and if you fought with them right you could exude more force into them if you knew how to use them they could be all the more deadly. She knew now why shinigami were so cocky.

Her time here made her understand society's views better and in a way she liked this system better, it was certainly more straightforward than that of the nin. Although it was the only aspect she liked about it, it didn't change the fact that she was beginning to love this place like any countryman would for their country. It was both a terrifying and pleasant experience for her. Terror that she was slowly finding things wrong with her old system, the twisted ways of the nin compared to the noble intentions of the samurai. It created a paradox in her, and it twisted and challenged her moral values, but even so throughout the confusion she couldn't help but love the people. Just as she had in Konoha, which made this process pleasant, the more she was accepted the more she was willing to sacrifice and work for this place.

Although there would always be problems in this society, she knew that she would come to live here naturally just as she had in Konoha. It was nice to know that she had a home again, although the town had been nice, it hadn't given her a challenge and a meaning to work for. She had enjoyed that little bit of peace, but like any nin it was too quiet for her tastes, and she found herself wanting more. She could see it now when she reviewed her actions. Taking the string she tied up her hair, and readied herself for the day, after a couple weeks of hard work with her zanpakutou she had finally gotten it to a shikai form, not only that but she had quickly made it up through the ranks with a breakneck pace and was already at the third seat of the sixth division.

She didn't remember much about how she had gotten her zanpakutou in the first place, only that she had to look within herself and find them, she didn't know what had happened in the centerfolds of her mind. All that she knew was that at the end of her ordeal, she had collapsed her arms wrapped tightly around her soul swords. Since then she had climbed whole new heights taking in the information with utmost pleasure. It had been a short month and a half with them, and since then she could feel the alterations of her body, her chakra reserves dipped deeper her stamina jumping to new heights, and with that she was able to grab third seat a position who had originally been held by someone of high rank not pure power.

A little more time and she would become a captain. And as she had promised herself she had been working tirelessly to regain her former prowess and despite the soreness she felt at the end of the day the fact that she was regaining what was once lost and learning at the same time was somewhat satisfying. She had always liked to work out in body and in mind, here despite her original gruffness at the idea, she was accomplishing that, and it thrilled her to be climbing the ranks in such a quick manner, just as she had in Konoha.

It felt nice to be appreciated for what she could do; here she made her legend, instead of being thought of as a tangent of the current leader. She had come to accept the facts, and that was the first step to the banishment of her ignorance. Here like in Konoha as she grew up and learned more of people, she had come to accept everything in stride. Here more so than in Konoha then again in Konoha there wasn't this much diversity to deal with.

She came to accept mainly everything that was thrown her way, facts like some people would never like her, the fact that she would never be perfect-didn't stop her from trying though-. Like all white noise, she had learned to wipe it out of her mind. She had made herself able to stand the harsh comments of others and not mind them, although she did bop the occasional person on the head for making fun of one of her friends.

She found it once again hard to hold back when that happened, and she had once accidently did a repetition of the Sai incident when she had punched him, hard for making fun of Sasuke the fact that she could feel the same way about other people made her happy, endlessly so. The townsmen had never been this way to her, they were more like children she had to care for, and stand up for, and they didn't treat her like a friend, more like a figure head and matriarch of a family, so it felt nice after two years that she finally had close friends. She smiled to herself as she remembered the trips to the real world, and the provided 'Gigai' courtesy of Urahara Keisuke that allowed her to interact with different people.

She thought of her meeting with the infamous and much revered Yourichi Sakura had to admit her transformation jutsu's were among the best she had ever seen, it hadn't shocked Sakura that the cat-like person was a woman despite the voice she said wise things, not only that but she was young. She was headstrong and whimsical, all the characteristics of a lady nin. Sakura may have known more jutsu's and techniques, but Yourichi had a personality that befitted a kunoichi better. At very least she would be able to do an undercover job on much more convincing terms than Sakura could. During her time as a black ops, Sakura had never been used for undercover it was mainly assassination jobs or things having to pertain to her ability to heal. Urahara, she had found thought on the same level if not higher than hers, she had found that he had Shikamaru and Itachi-like tendencies brooding, but he was unexpectedly cheery, sort of like in a Kakashi-like manner.

She couldn't bring herself to trust the man completely but he was an interesting person. She thought of the drinking parties with Matsumoto, the drawings Rukia would periodically show her, little Yachiru and her surprisingly time to time mature words pertaining to her friend Zaraki, Sakura found herself with more girl friends than she could remember. She found herself with more friends than she could ever need. And they were genuine 'friends' not 'acquaintances'.

Of course they would never compare to the bond she, Naruto, and Sasuke shared, but sometimes she thought that it was better off that way. Making her way out of her room she walked down the hall attracting the usual stares ranging from envy to admiration, "Good morning Third seat!" said a particularly brave person, she paused for a moment and smiled in response, as was respectful and turned away. Like the townsmen she had tried to get people to stop calling her that… but it seemed that this was a painfully correct society. Among the ranks it seemed that there was no such thing as casual. Their captain would always be called captain, of course only Ichigo was brave enough to call the stoic man by his first name, despite the fact that the spiky haired boy would always be called 'shinigami substitute'.

Renji would always be called 'Second seat' despite his already casual manner and so forth. Although she was usually for formality, she felt that this way was a bit more overkill… Then again, it might have been Naruto and Ichigo's constant influence toward the informal that seemed to affect her. She headed toward the main office, despite it being her day off, she had plenty to learn, she would visit the townsmen later in the afternoon, after all she had been given two days off, plus it was a different division's turn for fighting, so they were on standby.

Spotting the captain and Renji walk down the hall purposefully, she stepped aside head slightly inclined respectfully. For a moment, hers and the captains eyes met, since her climb to third seat, he seemed to be paying a bit more attention to her, especially since she knocked a couple of his subordinates into place. She knew that there were times where he was close to interfering, but she had stopped him with a look, and a promise of violence conveyed through her eyes.

From the get go along with many other men, he didn't cross her, not unless he wanted his head smashed into the ground for all of eternity. He didn't disrespect her nor did he treat her specially, but sometimes she would see the occasionally flash of curiosity as if he wanted to ask her something but couldn't. She had been wrong to classify him like Itachi, the only thing they seemed to share was their stoicism, and their same coloration. Like Itachi she found his constant silence a little bit irritating, and Itachi had found that funny, she wondered if Byakuya thought it was funny as well.

Other than that though she had noticed many things that set them apart, Itachi had liked black, it reminded him of his soul, and through that he had somehow found it ok with being killed by his brother. Byakuya, Kuchiki however liked white, from the few words that he spoke he believed in noblesse oblige despite the fact that when he demonstrated it he seemed a bit empty. After a little digging about him it wasn't hard to find that he had once had a wife who had died in sickness. He was complicated, slightly more than Itachi was, with Itachi she had a standing ground, being in the same environment that was the shinobi world, having the same concerns for Sasuke it was easier for her to pick up on Itachi's cues due to the fact that he shared many of those characteristics with his younger brother.

Byakuya, however was a different sort of man. She knew that better now, they had never spent long amount of time together, but it was easy to see that Itachi and Byakuya couldn't be more different, like the sun and the moon, the light and the darkness. Funny that both though need saving. Both of them drown themselves in their troubles or choose to never see it and let their troubles slowly drive them insane or numb them. It was strange, they were sort of the same, but at the same time they were incredibly different. The same but not the same, and actually very different, just thinking about it made her head swirl. She rubbed her temples at the paradox she had created and filed it away as she entered the bustling office. She was once again greeted, and she once again smiled.

Walking to her desk she picked up some left over documents reading them over and bringing them to the archives, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears she filed it away scanning over case file over case file of the more recent events. It seemed that the hollow were moving in Hueco Mundo. Although she didn't know much of the place she knew that there was the head quarters of Aizen. Closing the case files she began to critically think, the sound around her was blocked off and she began to run through everything, she put her deductive skills to work and began to crack the puzzle.

An exercise she had often been told and made to do when she had been part of the black ops for a while, she didn't deny that it was one of the most useful skills she could ever have. Reflexively a hand went to trace the tattoo seated on her arm, her proof of being part of the most secretive part of the Konoha nin. Not unexpectedly, Urahara Keisuke had instigated this all; he had started out as a scientist and creator of the research center of the Soul Society. Like all geniuses he had tampered a bit too much and had created something monstrous and had stored it away immediately after. She had been amazed he hadn't gone mad with power. Someone however had his eye on whatever the creation was. She didn't know what Aizen's original purpose of trying to gain power was, only that he was trying to as hard as he could and it seemed that he was particularly interested in Ichigo.

Then again, Ichigo like Naruto was the x factor in things, whenever he got involved something horrible might end up happening for the opponents plans. It meant that anyone close to Ichigo became a target, Aizens particular interest in Ichigo's town was also cause for concern she had a feeling that it was being invaded by hollow for more than the reason of suppressing Ichigo and his friends, which reminded her that he had wanted the kings key. She would imagine that a key like that would be heavily guarded, and its location was unbeknownst to the thirteen divisions, it was a mystery to whether section 46 knew of its location. It meant that he would need to create another one… It would take a lot of power to make such an item wouldn't it?

She calculated the size of the town…was it possible to use human sacrifices to generate enough power to do so? Was it somehow like Hidan's sacrificial methods to summon the god he had so vehemently believed in? Was it somehow like a summon? The thought was frightening, the loss of life count even more so. In her book as a medic nin as a woman who knew the price of life with every swing of the blade, even one loss of life was too much. Not only that but what would happen to those countless people who died in such a huge sacrifice? Would they be eaten by the hollow? Would they merely disappear? She didn't want either fate to happen, even though she didn't know any of the people who live there.

It seemed that she had caught up another trait from Naruto, the hero complex that seemed to be so ingrained into his system. She wanted to tell people of her revelation, but she had neither the standing nor the information to back it up. Aizen had to make his actions clear to the people. She stationed herself by a window looking out of it, watching as Orehime and Rukia practiced their individual skills. Both of them were talented, Orehime plenty for a human of this age as well as Rukia for a shinigami. Sakura understood why Byakuya wanted to keep his 'little sister' from harm, but that wasn't going to happen, not with Ichigo as a friend and possible love interest.

Even now she could see the pure love that bloomed between them, she had heard of Ichigo's valiant efforts to save the girl, then again Ichigo was a bit on the dense side as Naruto so she didn't doubt that he didn't recognize, both Rukia and Orehimes feelings toward him. All he knew was that they were precious to him. If it weren't for the gravity of her thoughts she would have smiled at the purity. She pulled herself on track though, she needed proof that Aizen might possibly planning to do a mass sacrifice. Suddenly alarms began to ring; she had a pretty good estimate, to what situation it was pertaining to. A hells butterfly flew into view and landed on her shoulder informing her of the hollow attack on Karakura town…

Truly the embodiment of 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear', not only that but something seemed strange about this attack there seemed to be too many involved, and something had to be up. They had done nothing untoward to the hollow as of late, in fact they had been quite passive, so why now? The curiosity ate at her, but unfortunately, there was no time to think. Without batting an eyelash she was out the window hurtling toward the round, like a cat she landed easily on her feet.

Orehime and Rukia were already on their way there. Using a little chakra Sakura caught up to them staying in stride as the three of them ran toward the portal where others ready for battle were waiting. Something settled at the bottom of her stomach. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Giving her no time to think the portal gates opened and they began to mobilize without a second thought she switched to battle mode, she rushed into the gate, past the tunnel walls and straight into the fury of battle.

-

-

She hid in the shadows choosing to fight wisely; she waited for the opportune moment to attack, but she couldn't help but snap though when the Arrancar by the name of 'Grimmjow' sent Ichigo flying, and was about to shoot her friend point blank with an attack by the name of cero. She couldn't help but interfere the same time as Rukia who deflected the attack and followed with a Hakuren. It was a good combination, but Sakura could feel that the man wasn't quite dead yet.

She began a series of hand signs to manipulate a particularly strong justu. She hadn't spent her time training with Naruto and Kakashi for nothing. Although she had never formally put this justsu through a test run due to the fatality rates that someone would have if touched by it she found that this was the perfect moment to test it out. Clawing her hand as Naruto had when summoning his rasengan, the winds began to stir, and scream as her version of the combined attacks 'chidori' and 'rasengan' fused. Sakura sprang from the shadows to hit the man square on as he tried to discharge a cero into Rukia's head putting the full brunt of her combined attack with her super strength. He had good reflexes, he had redirected the cero attack toward her to somewhat lessen the blow. He was good, to think that he could fight this well with only one arms, she could only iagine what he would be like with two.

Watching for a moment to be assured he wouldn't get up for a bit, she turned to Ichigo and examined his wounds. As medically detached as she could be she quickly took out the deeply embedded sword that had been buried in the cement, not flinching as Ichigo let out a cry of pain. She had dealt with worse…much worse. Removing a glove she began to heal him with her chakra. If she had more time she would have used Kinen's power to ensure that there was no lasting battle damage but this was a battlefield and it would lower her guard too much for her comfort.

Just as the last of the wounds were healing up, she pushed him and Rukia aside to meet a downswing of the Arrancar's fist, blocking it with her sword she asked "Did you know? That, it's that very persistence that makes you unpopular?" she asked with a serene look on her face. Despite his injuries it took all she had to stop the attack. She received a razor smile from the blue haired thug and just as quickly as he attacked he was on the opposite end of her sword in hand. Her eyes narrowed reflexively, he was fast. But he wasn't the fastest she had faced.

That didn't make him any less dangerous though. She knew that if it came down to a power match he would most likely win, missing left arm or not. Rolling her body into a more defensive position she held up her black sword, gripping the white handle with more force than necessary. She needed to stay loose but the unknown made her slightly uneasy. Quickly though she threw it out of her thoughts it was uneasiness like that, that could get her killed. She wouldn't forgive herself if she died such a pitiful death. "Ho? I didn't know that the Soul Society had such exotic women. I'll be sure to visit there someday."

She smiled at him with equal fierce amusement. "I'll be sure to entertain you to the best of my abilities." The image of her bashing his head in and ripping out his entrails to throw back in his face came to mind. No one got away with hitting on her in such a way without paying for it. "But before that, I would like it if you returned something of ours." She said, she couldn't blatantly ask him to give back Orehime, she had no proof, not only that but those words would push both Ichigo and Rukia off the edge.

He smiled, "Looks like we got a smart one." He swung his blade so fast she could barely see it, at the last moment she pulled up her black blade and strengthened her stance. The attack however never reached her. She looked to where the interference had come from to spot a man with shortly clipped hair, with a black shirt and white tie, his sword casually slung over his shoulder. His chakra was like Ichigo's slightly sinister. He was a vizaird. "I normally, don't like getting involved with shinigami fights, but when ya rumble so close to here I can't ignore it." Shortly after their fight took to the skies, she watched in stern silence.

She watched as her blue haired prey was shot to the ground. Amazing that he was still alive, then again she didn't expect someone like Aizen to send a bunch of easily killed hollows to distract them, it would take little to no time to get rid of them. It was that very blatant manner that told her of his plans, and it was that very move that would send the shinigami into hiding behind the false securities of the Soul society.

She wasn't surprised that a moment later another Arrancar arrived on the scene. "Mission complete." She knew it, a second later a yellow sort of orange light fell upon them, like a pillar of protecting light they were running away. Partially out of anger, mostly out of her frustration she couldn't help but try to raise a hand against them. She gritted her teeth. Once again she did the same hand sign sequence as before, this time it was fueled by her raw anger. The Chidori/rasengan roared to life in her hand, and she jumped up and slammed it against the barrier, right as the two began to pass by her. The portal rippled, it seemed that if the attack was strong enough, even a Menos Grande's barrier would shake.

Realizing this she began to hit it with more and more attacks. As fast as she could make them she began listing off attacks, fast and furiously, she wanted the barrier to break, "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" she remembered the sequences and her fingers automatically went to them, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The more she shot at the pillar of light the more it rippled, the looks on their shocked faces told her that she was close to destroying the pillar and that only made her attacks faster and more furious. It wasn't before long though, that they descended to their destination, and they were lost to her in the world of the hollow.

She wanted to cus, to curse, and to throw a tantrum, but she knew that it would do no use, so silently she raged. Anyone within a quarter mile she was sure could feel her blood lust despite the calmness of her face. She took a moment to recollect herself to suppress the urge to smash the surroundings, to rip and rend and take out her frustration, the people didn't deserve such destructive behaviors from her. Turning to Ichigo who lay on the ground, she knew she couldn't heal him; she had to reserve her chakra. A plan was quickly forming in her mind and as crazy as it seemed to be as much as it threw a wrench in her plans she felt that she had to go through with it. She never thought she would see the day where she would begin to think like Naruto, but once you had friends, after being alone for so long, you just couldn't let them go. She had lost people who were dear to her before, and she wasn't willing to do it again.

Carefully she and Rukia brought Ichigo to an abandoned warehouse which she supposed was where the vizards were staying. Although the information on vizards weren't exactly open information for the public shinigami eyes, Sakura had her ways of obtaining information from the restricted archives, it wasn't hard to send a summon or a bunshin there to do a little reading for her. Even still she said nothing, as interested as she was in their situation; she wasn't in the mood for inquiry. It resulted in the careful manner in which they handled her. Knowing she made them nervous, she left telling Rukia she had something to do.

She ran, ran fast, so fast it was as if she were flying, she knew she was burning chakra but she could afford it. Scenarios ran through her head. She knew that Aizen wouldn't end the kidnapping at that, after all why not make the situation the worst it could be? It was something she often did when she was given the assignment to topple nations off of distrust. She knew that they would make it as if Orehime had defected, it would cause a ripple effect among the groups, and create more distrust. It infuriated her that some of the tactics she had often used were now being used against her she couldn't help but think that maybe karma was starting to catch up with her.

For a moment she felt a trace of Orehime's presence, causing her to stop, it was coming it the direction of her house. Changing directions Sakura ran there, without stopping, when she got to the small apartment house it was dark, and Orehime's chakra was no longer there aside from the few daily things she used. Opening the window as quietly as possible Sakura stepped in with the practiced ease and quietness of a shadow. She looked around the small apartment her eyes falling on an open notebook, it was blank but a pen was seated right beside it. Strange Orehime was normally a neat person, it couldn't be Matsumoto since she didn't write, and Hitsugaya was in favor of giving vocal reports rather than written ones. Upon further inspection in the bottom right corner Sakrua read the script that made her heart drop, 'Goodbye, Halcyon days.' The single line brought tears to her eyes.

Must history repeat itself? Those words hit so close to home, like the time when Sasuke had thanked her in the rain as he ran from the village. The moment he said goodbye to her, she knew that he was also saying goodbye to a peaceful existence, the need to be an avenger was too great. Only this time Orehime left to be a savior, Sakura now understood why was it that the Arrancar had left so suddenly they had been _convincing_ Orehime to leave peacefully in exchange for the lives of her friends. Sakura knew though, that the Soul Society wouldn't see it that way.

Sakura thought of the Commander, his stern face, his biased and deep seated ways, he would think what was for the best for the society. It was an attack like this that would make him build up his forces, and if she were to ask permission to leave he would keep here there until it was the final battle under lock and key if he had too. It meant that she would have to go under the pretense of defecting as well. She laughed slightly at the notion; she never thought that there would ever be a day where she would have to. Then again she never thought there would be a day where she would become a shinigami. Melting into the shadows she was off again, a new determination within her, she had to save Orehime, if not, make sure that she wouldn't be alone.

She made her way into an abandoned building and took out one of her scrolls. One of her packing scrolls something she always brought with her. Putting two fingers to her face she released the seal, in a puff of smoke arranged in an artful manner sat her ninja gear. It had been quite a while since she had ordered these items, but now it seemed that she could put them to good use. Changing she discarded the more billowy pants in favor for some dark shorts and a medic skirt. She exchanged the sandaled toe shoes for the longer and more flexible nin boots. She braided her hair putting a spiked belt in as she did, she had learned her lesson from her genin days, if she wanted long hair she should be able to keep it from getting in her way.

She didn't have time to report, but she did have time to give word of her movements. This would be a reconnaissance mission whether the higher ups liked it or not. Screw her position, when it came down to the wire, Sakura found that her friends were what she treasured the most, the things she loved were what she was willing to destroy what she worked for. Although she and Orehime, didn't speak much to each other, Sakura had gotten a lot from the girl. Sakura knew how hard it was to deal with her sometimes, and she knew how much patience was needed to stay with her.

Not only that, but Sakura could feel a kinship between her and the girl. The same experiences the same trials, different ways of becoming strong. True, Orehime wasn't physically strong, sometimes she was a little bit dim, but she was mentally strong just as any woman should be. Not that wishy washy shit that made up a lot of the population. Weapons and chainmail set, Sakura put on the last thing, an ANBU mask, something she had, had on her when she had woken up on Soul Society grounds. Opening her senses she looked for a hollow. At the edge of her radar she found one.

She didn't know how to open a portal into Hueco Mundo, nor did she want to alert anyone that she did. She knew that Urahara could do it, but also knew that he would be saving that for Ichigo, Sakura wasn't willing to wait that long. Writing a short note she sent it off with a summon as she began to make her way toward the lone hollow. She didn't know how to get there, but surely a hollow would know right? All she had to do was follow it back. A couple moments later she was waiting once again in the shadows, watching as the hollow milled about for a while, finding no food it opened a portal back to its home. Silently she slipped in behind it, her chakra suppressed to its minimal. She didn't have time to say good bye to anyone, nor did she need to she was planning on coming back. When she did come back, she wondered what it was she would do? An image of Byakuya popped into her head.

Strange, she didn't recall having any particular feelings for the man. Nor did he seem to have any particular feelings for her. When she thought about it though, the moments they were together there was no tense silence or awkwardness. In fact sometimes she felt like she belonged there, with him watching over the men as the cherry blossoms fell, and laughter filled the air. It was something to consider. Plus by now, Ino would have smacked her for not trying to find a soul mate especially after Itachi.

It was something to consider. Stepping out of the portal then blending in with the shadows, she found herself in a very different place. Even with her chakra radar off, she could feel the hollow around her, they roared in communication it was eerie and it sent shivers down her spine. She felt so exposed, it had been a long time since she had done any sort of solo mission. Even so, she had to move forward; from shadow to shadow she went, silently and swiftly catching words on the wind, for a trace. She knew that Orehime would be in a stronghold of some kind. Climbing the trees she began her search in earnest not minding the weariness of the day that was already starting to affect her, here in the open was not the ideal place to fall asleep. Carefully she picked her way through the forest of Menos Grande, noticing that there was a cover. Climbing to the top she reached up to touch it, sand.

Should she give away her position by blasting away at it? Or should she find a different way? She looked with her chakra radar to the concentration of hollow knowing that there was the most likely place for escape, jumping off the branch she descended into the darkness, she looked for Orehime's chakra, it was at the very edges of her vision, but she could track it. She could feel the anxiety swirl in the girl's chakra. She was afraid. It only pushed Sakura further. It didn't matter if she was tired, or that she was going to run herself thin. Her main focus was one thing. Sakura knew the pains of being alone, and she had no intention of letting Orehime feel the same pain. After two or so hours of continuous travel Sakura stopped, her cloak wrapped around her, in the shadows, her chakra suppressed to the barest minimum, she had set traps to warn her.

Looking out to the dreary scenery her eyes bleary she closed them to get some rest. At the back of her mind she kept mental tabs of her friend feeling every emotion that she felt, sighing she came to sleep knowing she would need her energy she knew that the opponents she would be facing were strong. On that thought she let herself sink into a light oblivion, she needed her rest, if she didn't than chances were that she would never make it out of this alive.

-------------

I hope it wasn't too much of a cliff hanger for you! Yes, I made the chapter longer than my average of 3,000 words… I felt like you guys deserved a treat for waiting so long ^.^ sorry my busy days are getting in the way of my stress relieving fanfiction ^.^ Oh! In case you're wondering what Halcyon days mean it means 'peaceful days' I was really confused about this too at first….

Thanks for reading please review~

To the anonymous:

To Who...me:  
1) Well for her pretty swords what do you think? I thought they turned out pretty nicely despite the fact that you haven't seen Kinen in action ^.^  
2)It was my intention to start her in the 6th squad and move her somewhere else but that doesn't look like it's going to happen soon….  
3) Yeah, maybe they'll meet some other time… xd but I agree their interaction with eachother would be rather funny.  
4) Lol! That would be funny sadly enough I have a feeling that Umichika would die a rather…painful death for his troubles…  
5) Maybe…but it looks like that'll all be in Hueco Mundo in the fortress of Las Noches  
6) I know you support them XD they are a good couple.

Thankies for reading!~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the warm and loving support! XD

Disclaimer: Me? Own, Naruto and BLEACH? Ha! In my dreams!...Which in itself is an incredibly sad notion *sniff* *sniff*.

Chapter 9

She couldn't remember the exact sequence of events in which she had gotten there, but she had successfully infiltrated Las Noches, without having to engage in any battles. These couple of days she had been traveling in a sort of daze the sort of automatic march that came from being an ANBU on a mission. From what she saw she hadn't shown in any hollow radar, good to know that she didn't trip any alarms. Well, if she did, her natural darkened henge allowed her to walk through the shadows unnoticed. Of course, all of the chakra suppression she was doing was taking a toll on her body. To think it had only been a couple days and already her skin felt like it was about to burst. Her chakra was begging to show itself. When she thought about it, it wasn't unreasonable. Your chakra was a signature, your proof of life and existence by suppressing it, and altering it to the surroundings you were basically denying your own existence which was something similar to self endangerment, in which the body fought against.

It brought her to the conclusion that she could only allow herself light sleep, lest her chakra break free when her guard went down, it left her feeling slightly drained, but in a way it was good, without the energy to feel and process emotion she could better concentrate on the mission, it was only reason why she had made it this far. It made her think better; as a nin, ready to kill, an advantage she needed. This way she wouldn't waver, and this way she would be more cautious. She knew the strength of the top Vaste Lorde that Aizen had gathered in the huge castle.

Even now she could feel their chakras subconsciously looking, for another prey to feed upon. It was enough to make her shiver she had the confidence to hold at least one back, but she knew that chances were, when she released her chakra they would come flocking. Though she was aware that their train of thought was completely different than that of a normal hollow it didn't encourage her in the least, they could think, but that didn't erase the instinct to feed. They were something to be feared, quietly she slipped through the halls, the sound of her feet nonexistent, she was getting close to Orihimes room. To her luck, none of the high ranking Vaste Lorde were there with her, from what Sakura could feel, a lower level one guarded her room.

Not that Orihime would be stupid enough to escape, especially when they had set up the whole thing to look as if Orihime left on her own free will. She had to admit, the plan they had made up was flawless. They had appeared merciful, but Sakura knew people like Aizen, cold and calculating hoping to do everything for gain. He was no different from Danzo that way, and she had seen the old man at his worst. It wasn't uncommon for him to try and steal away the loyalties of her friends through threats, and when you had examples of obedience and power like Sai was, you knew that the man could follow through. Danzo had been the head of ROOT after all, and she could only think that he and Aizen were the same. Both merciless, both greedy for power, only, Aizen was slicker in his transactions.

She perched on top of a rafter looking down to the room where Orihime stayed looking for a way in, she supposed that she could use a vent, reaching into her pack she took out a soldier pill and popped one into her mouth biting firmly down, muffling the noise, of her bite. She knew it wasn't good to pop too many of these in such rapid succession, but she had foregone food in the time that she had been there, last thing she needed was for her stomach to growl and signal her whereabouts. Sighing softly she looked down at the guard from the shadows, leaning against the wall, she was tired. She found the need to rest more and more often, although her body felt far from tired, her head pounded from all of the tension, really she had let herself go. There had been a time when she could stay up for three days, in an ANBU mission and still feel like she had been awake for only six hours.

Then again she had never been this pressured before, ANBU worked in teams of three, never had she had to go on an S-rank mission alone. The lack of human presence, the knowledge that there was someone to back her up, or someone just there to keep her from going crazy, made her feel lonely and slightly scared. Humans hated to be alone, before she thought that statement was wrong. There were times where she couldn't get enough of the solitude that she longed, with the busy life as a medic. Now though, she felt the full weight of those words. The light breathing of our partners the shared tension, she missed it, and that very feeling made her uneasy. As a nin, she had only known confidence, now that she was alone however…she found herself afraid for herself. Something she never thought she would ever feel, not since she had gotten stronger, not since those many years ago when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto.

That very feeling, the mere magnitude of it, was enough to paralyze her, and if it weren't for the fact that she could feel Orihime just a little ways away from her, Sakura was sure that she would have frozen up on the battle field and died. Creeping through the shadows she made her way to the vent where she knew one would connect to Orihime's room, the girl had to have some sort of ventilation of some sort, if not Sakura could easily cut through the wall with a small chakra knife, and hopefully it wouldn't trip anyone's senses. She would like to save Orihime, but in reality she had to go with whatever she wanted, Sakura knew that the girl stayed here for some reason, she hadn't heard any whispers of Orihime being uncooperative. Although Sakura knew that the girl could have been physically coerced into doing something, Sakura was sure that she wasn't the type to break that easily under something like that.

Which meant that she had a reason for complete cooperation, Sakura was sure that it wasn't just to buy Ichigo some time to train. It wasn't hard for Sakura to weasel through the vents and find herself overlooking the top part of her red headed friend's room, from below she could see the girls silhouette outlined by the moon through bars. It was the first time Sakura had ever seen the girl so forlorn. For a while Sakura only watched her, taking a moment to rest a bit, trying to find a way to speak to the girl without raising an alarm or startling her. After all she couldn't just very well whisper in her ear or shout at her. It was inconvenient that Orihime couldn't get a read on her chakra, but if Sakura let her façade drop even the slightest even the dullest of Vaste Lorde would find her out.

She knew the moment she tried to ease off the strong bonds that kept a lid on her chakra would break like an overstressed thread and she wouldn't be able to conceal it unless a significant amount had come out of her body. She felt her head pound, as she breathed in. "Orihime." She called, manipulating her voice, to a frequency that only Orihime could hear, her voice slightly cracking from the amount of time she didn't use it. On cue the girl snapped out of her daze momentarily looked around her dark blue eyes sliding smoothly past Sakura, muttering to herself she looked out the barred window, looking sadder than ever. "Orehime." She said slightly louder, her voice readjusting to being used.

The red head whipped up, "Sakura?" she asked in a hushed voice. Sakura reached into her pocket taking a small bit of paper, quickly folding it into a small shuriken before throwing it down for Orihime. It floated down to her feet where she picked it up clutching it to her breast. She looked around. "It's safe to come down. I'm not under surveillance." Sakura checked one more time for any approaching chakra signatures. Then subtly she peeled herself from the shadow, jumping down before her redheaded friend with the grace of a cat. As soon as she landed she was pulled into a hug, Sakura couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here?" the redhead asked affectionately.

Sakura sighed crouching down, not making use of the couch knowing very well that the moment she sat down she would be in wonderland. "Come after you what else?" Tiredly she rubbed her temples. Awake but exhausted, not the best combination, her mind was screaming for her to get some shut eye. For now though she could only meditate and slowly recuperate that way. "Why?" the girl asked, Sakura's head snapped up, at the slightly subdued and flat tone. Standing on her toes Sakura peered into the younger girl's eyes, searching for a falter in their friendship a weakness, a dent this place might have created in the girl's already delicate personality.

"Why else, you're my friend and are important no matter what you say or do. I won't believe that you ran to this side just on a whim, you aren't and never will be that type of person." Orihime didn't know what to say to her words, so she sat down eyes caste to the floor in contemplation. "I want to come home with you, I really do Sakura-chan, but I found something here only I can do." Orihime looked around; she didn't want to say it. Taking the smallest bits of chakra from her Sakura used it to safe proof the room, strong enough to block any sort of camera or recording device but mute enough to hide her presence. "It's fine I've blocked the room." Sakura stood before her waiting for the answer, "Aizen showed me where the Hougyoku was hidden, with my powers I can reject it into nothing. That way, he can never get what he wants."

Sakura saw the determination in her eyes, a determination and stubbornness that could easily contend with her own. It was a look that said everything, and it brought a smile to her tired face. "If that's what you want to do if there's any way I can help you, I'll do it." They shared a smile, before Sakura melted into the shadows as she felt a chakra, an immense one approach. Tighter than ever she bound her chakra to herself camouflaging herself with the remainders that leaked out to the spiritual particles around her.

She watched from the rafters, as the young man entered through the door his hands casually put in his pockets his black hair peeking out from under his hollow mask. Sakura shivered as his chakra probed the room running over her. She held her breathe and for once in her lifetime Sakura felt fear of the enemy. So much more fear than she had when she had faced Sasori, or watched as Sasuke and Itachi tried to kill one another, and it took her all to remain calm. It may have been his freakishly dark chakra to her emitted or the fact that she felt totally and utterly alone that made her feel that way but he scared her. Slowly though she got herself used to the foreign chakra. Chances were that the other Vaste Lorde would be like this too, and she couldn't afford to freeze up on the battlefield. "Eat." Said the stranger as another hollow rolled in a cart of food.

Orehime looked resigned; her former fiery spirit that Sakura had just witnessed conformed to the façade of total resignation. Sakura couldn't help but smirk, the girl could act after all. Not only that but she had heard the girl was well proficient in martial arts, if it weren't for her hesitation to go in for the kill she would have made a wonderful kunoichi. Maybe, when they got out of all of this, Sakura would be able to teach the redhead chakra manipulation, depending on her ability to control it; Sakura may be able to the coax the girl into the ability of smashing the ground with one hit.

Orehime looked away eyes downcast, a hand stationed on the other, she was hugging herself as if completely uncomfortable. "Eat, or do you wish for me to stuff it down your throat?" For a moment the girl seemed to consider, and like a good child she agreed, the man watched as she reached for the food, before departing close behind him followed his lackey who had carted in the food leaving Orihime alone. "Sakura chan, come down." Obediently she did so appearing silently from the shadows in plain view of the girl. "You must be starving am I right?" Sakura looked at the food warily before touching it. As a medic nin she was familiar with many forms of food poisoning, cautiously she slipped a small piece of the entrée into her mouth, unsurprised to find nothing wrong with it.

After all, why would they need to drug someone like Orihime? Virtually useless on the battlefield, her shield was mere child's play against their physical strength, they all knew they could crush her without any problems, it would be easy. With her lack of will to fight and strong sense of protection toward her friends and anyone she knew even the enemy she became a neutral party. "It's not poisoned." she told the red head giving her a small piece, to start off with as Sakura paced herself while eating, it wouldn't do to bloat her stomach. "Can you tell me where the hougyoku is? I want to confirm its location." The redhead looked at her worried, but said nothing about her concern. Her big doe eyes were scared but slowly reformed themselves into calm spheres, of a lay person merely relaying information. It showed Sakura the will the girl had, something Sakura had never seen before, then again when Sakura had been just a child going in for her Chuunin exams that same transformation took place in her.

"Beside his throne, in a sort of cylinder device that rises out of the floor, I am afraid I can't really tell you anything else about it." Sakura nodded, "Do you have a cloth I can cover my face with? I want to scope the place out for a little bit." Orihime paused but did as she was bid She handed a white piece of cloth to her, a handkerchief from the looks of it. Accepting it Sakura tied the small article around her mouth leaving only her eyes showing if she were to put on her hood. "Come back safely." Came the girl's soft voice, her eyes shadowed by the moonlight as she stepped back. Coming back wasn't something Sakura could promise; neither did she tell the girl that she would. Sakura merely nodded before melting into the shadows after she pulled on her hood. She was a nin, at the moment all that she learned that was of the shinigami ways, she discarded. She sank into the persona that had been so familiar to her so long ago; she was an ANBU silent like the shadows unnoticed by all, a silent killer in the night, a mercenary for hire.

She overlooked the meeting that the resident Vaste Lorde ever having. With piercing green eyes she looked over each and every one of them from her roost in the shadows of an overhanging sculpture. Despite being a shinigami Aizen had become the head of all of them. Then again his chakra was nothing to laugh about, even as she suppressed hers, she could feel his slithering over her, despite the mass amounts he was putting away. She had a feeling that one wrong move could get her detected. Calming her breath she observed in a detached manner showing neither murdering intent nor fear both of which creatures such as these were sensitive too. Something she had learned very well in the Menos forest.

"When will you introduce to us the next Vaste Lorde to us Aizen? We need more power in our ranks if we want to completely crush the soul society." Said the cold sounding blonde one her voice slightly muffled from the shirt she wore. Sakura shivered as Aizen cold brown eyes attached onto the blonde a smile appearing on his face his devastatingly good looks drowning out the evil he exuded. From what Sakura could see he was the gentleman of gentleman, but knew that looks were easily deceiving, she had participated in enough undercover jobs to know that his smile was far from pleasant. Though she had to say, some of him reminded her strongly of Itachi. What part? His immense and dark chakra, maybe his confidence, although their personalities were nothing alike, Itachi was more of a recluse and liked to watched from the sidelines rather than lead.

She shifted her weight to the other leg slowly so not to catch any attention as their meeting continued. Quietly she slipped away to the main throne room, after getting a general idea of what their plan was. She needed to know where the hougyoku was, and this may have been the only chance she had to get a look at it, she didn't know how frequent they held meeting, and neither did Orihime so this was an opportune moment. She looked down at the floor gently reaching out with her chakra senses, and then landed quietly on the floor. She walked around the rather extravagant throne. Looking at the floor feeling for some sort of switch to bring it up, gathering the bare minimum chakra she could at her finger tips she touched the floor. Finding a mechanism in the floor she examined it further with her fingertips, sending small chakra pulses to check for any trip or alarms that may give her away.

Sensing none she began a more aggressive attack on the mechanisms until finally she heard a small click signaling, a small smile of satisfaction came over her face. Stepping back she allowed the small containing case rise out of the ground, she watched amazed as the container unfolded, and revealed the hougyoku jewel nestled in the middle, glowing slightly. From it she could feel a strong chakra much like the kyuubi that had been sealed within Naruto's navel. Reaching out with chakra laden fingers she enclosed the jewel and probed it looking for anything that might prove to be particularly malevolent. Sensing nothing, she went to grab the jewel, only to jump back, barely avoiding the body that would have been right beside her if she had stayed there.

Knowing that the hougyoku was now a lost cause she turned to flee, only to find that the hall was lined with many other Vaste Lorde, it seemed that she had underestimated their alert systems, let alone senses. She should have known that her chakra would get their attention, she had been holding back to o much and she feared that she may have leaked more than what was appropriate. Taking in a deep breath she braced herself for battle. At most she could take one down with her, if she was lucky she could escape, and hopefully make sure that none of her presence had anything to do with Orihime.

"Well, well, what do we have to owe this wonderful visit?" slowly Sakura turned, to see Aizen to his left a man she knew to be Tousen, and to Aizens right she saw the man she knew to be Ichimaru, if she recalled correctly, when almost everyone else was asleep drunk this was the man that Rangiku cried over. The man that had reduced her bubbly blue eyed friend to tears, Sakura wanted to tell him the injuries that he caused her friend, but this wasn't to time to fraternize with a possibly dangerous enemy, scratch that a _very_ dangerous enemy.

"I was just doing a little shopping and I just happened to find a particularly pretty jewel, may I ask, how much do you want for that pretty little thing over there?" she asked rather happily, using her voice an arm movements as a distraction as she readied herself for a chakra charge, she centered the chakra around her hands, and she hoped that they wouldn't be able to read it. Aizen smiled, like a courteous salesman, running his fingers through his hair, a smile ever present on his face. "I'm sorry, that is not for sale, but perhaps I can interest you in something else?"

Breathing in Sakura raised a hand chakra swirling in her right fist, "I'm afraid, that was all I really wanted, so I'll take my leave." She slammed her fist to the ground a giant crater appearing beneath her as she snaked to the nearest exit only to be blocked. "Now, now I'm sure we can interest ya in somethin else." Ichimaru said his voice resonating throughout the hall. His smile scared her, and for a moment her mouth went dry and for once she was at a loss for words, she couldn't come up with something snappy to say and anything she thought up of sounded weak, something she didn't feel like projecting at the moment.

Gently she sighed, and then she shifted gears, it wasn't any use trying to slip past their guard there were ten plus against her, it wasn't like she could really do anything against that. If she wanted to escape she knew she would have to force her way through and then lay extremely low from then on, and hopefully she would be able to send out familiars to do her spying for her. She had no choice but to fight this one out and any chance she found she would use to escape, surviving at the moment was the most important mission. Sliding a leg back and taking out a kunai she readied in a battle stance. The fox, mans smile widened, and easily she dodged the body coming for her from the left. In an instant she released the bonds that tightly restricted her chakra sending a violent pulse through the room; it gave her the surprise she needed to proceed with a fast and furious attack.

"Ryu no Odori!" (A/N dance of the dragons) she shouted as she made the hand signs and applied the appropriate chakra, from her jutsu sprang three dragons that ringed and attacked any that went near in a decorative pattern, that could only signify a dragons dance. From then she proceeded with her next jutsu, "Kage no bunshin!" instantly nine other copies of her appeared beside her, ducking she created a henge and disappeared into the atmosphere as she had before, cutting off her chakra and blending in once more. She leapt to the shadows before making her way up to beside the throne, as she watched chaos unfold. Her jutsu fell, and her nine other clones attacked with weapons and with deadly accuracy.

Pleased with herself she began to walk away, "That was interesting you'll have to show me how you did that." She gasped as she felt a solid hit connect with her side throwing her into a nearby wall. Quickly she adjusted herself as she hurtled toward the wall trying to regain her breath. She let her legs connect with the wall and she pushed off using the force of the blow to propel her forward onto the ground. She gasped on the ground trying to regulate an easier breather, the blow she suspected had cracked several ribs, possible hairline fractured her pelvis, her legs were in pain but from what her chakra was reporting were thankfully not broken. Flaring her chakra she did a full body heal suspending all fractures and breaks in their place as she rolled up into a fighting stance.

Green eyes stared at the smiling Aizen, who coolly assessed her along with him the Vaste Lorde flanked him. She popped a soldier pill, she needed to appear strong, even if it meant an intense crash later. "You're very pretty for a spy, a shame you have a cut on your cheek. Why don't you stop? We won't hurt you." Sakura looked at them, eyes wary, she needed to be strong even if the odds were against her, gathering chakra to her fingers she touched the wound and smoothed it over, returning it to its flawless state. She looked over the mini army she faced, she knew that even more were coming, dare she surrender? She smirked, that was _definitely_ something she would never do. If it was one of the things she had caught from Naruto was the will to fight to the damn bitter end.

Bringing her hands together she began artfully flying through hand movements, holding out her right hand it began to shriek, the blue lightning shooting from it rapidly, "I didn't know that the Vaste Lorde didn't like to play." She told them, as she pushed more chakra into the shrieking chidori, she manipulated the chakra into a whirling pattern that resembled the rasengan, and the ball of lightning began to suck up the spiritual particles around her, allowing her to keep more of her vast reserves of chakra. The air around her began to stir, her hair began to dance along with the blue chidori lightning, her grin widened as many began to feel the immense pressure coming from the weapon in her right hand. They were frozen with fascination. Her hand began to crush the ball making the already dense lightning denser, bringing it close to her face she mock kissed it, and put it in front of her using the other hand she held the shrieking ball creating a funnel she directed the blast toward the throne where they all aligned, in an instant the chakra released itself in a blast so powerful that she had to send chakra into her legs to keep them from buckling under her.

It was the first she had actually tried to use that move, she had gotten the idea from Naruto's rasenshuriken and the time he had went into his fearful kyuubi state in rage against Orochimaru. She knew the blast wouldn't kill them, but it would injure them for a while to come, so much that even Orihime would have trouble regaining the pieces. She straightened as the blast ended, she surveyed the damage, was it safe to heal herself? She breathed heavily; she knew that if she used anymore chakra her chances of falling over due to exhaustion were high. That move had taken a lot out of her, and she could afford to lose no more of what kept her up.

From her back she unsheathed her swords, immediately she switched to their shikai form, holding them together they molded together, she had yet to completely master a bankai, then again she didn't have the energy to maintain it. Dual swords became one creating a silver sword from tip to hilt. Sakura waited she knew that it wouldn't take long for them to recover from the blow, and there was no use slipping out, not when she felt all of the lower level Vaste Lorde and hollow outside the room, ready to throw their bodies in her way. She doubted she would survive this encounter, but at least she would weaken their fighting force when Aizen decided to create the key. Her silver met with the downward blow of an espada, she smiled, just as she wanted one too, she pushed forward and her sword went right through his arm, his skin unharmed, instantly he started to scream.

It was another feature she loved about her sword, like a giant chakra knife it cut the tendons, bone and etc. poisoning them to a crisp from the inward and leaving the skin perfectly intact. The big man screamed clutching his hand, the tan skin began to turn red and brown tinted with green and skin began to peel. Slashing again she easily got his leg, he swung again and she slashed to block, pushing again it sunk through his skin and burned him from the inside out. She went to slice his head, only to find an interfering sword block hers' progression, her eyes wandered to slightly open fox-like ones. Ichimaru Gin. Jumping back her sword poised for battle she waited, she knew that she could concentrate on the enemy but she couldn't help but begin to speak to the enigma of pain of one of her friends.

"She misses you, you know?" she told him with cool eyes, accessing his reaction, his smile faltered a bit, "I know." He felt regret, she smiled at her own irony, she wondered if Sasuke had ever felt that way, when someone asked him about her. Even if she had fallen for Itachi, she had fallen for him first, and the wounds that he inflicted would never cleanly heal, Rangiku was a lucky girl, at least he cared about her pain. He was Rangiku's savior, she knew that much, in one of her drunken stupors she had told Sakura the story while everyone was slumped happily asleep. She looked at the man before her, her guard never dropping; she wondered what was it about pain that men loved to inflict? They were selfish creatures, and yet women can't help but love them.

Gripping her sword tighter, she cleared her thoughts; there would be plenty of time to think later, with chakra charged feet combined with the shinigami flash steps Sakura charged him, harboring not hesitation for the savior and love of her friend. Rangiku would understand, and eventually maybe she would get over him. She slashed down at him, he blocked and she kicked out hitting him soundly in the ribs causing a grunt as he flew back. Pulling out shuriken she threw them after him, if they hit him they would suck up his chakra and explode the moment he moved to remove them. Automatically she rolled away from her previous spot, it was always good to keep moving, she came face to face with the blind captain, Tousen, she felt her strength begin to waver but she pushed it out of her mind. She knew that he relied heavily on his other senses; if she could just shoot out his eardrums it would give them a bigger advantage.

"You're a very capable being, why don't you choose the side of justice?" the man asked, she had heard his story as well, from his wolf-captain companion, "Don't you mean corruption? Molding your body into something monstrous to destroy a society dedicated to souls, and upset the balance of the real world, what is it? Justice? Or just your selfish whims, for a friend you couldn't save?" She knew she shouldn't spend time on petty speeches; these men knew what they wanted and were dedicated to it, to the bitter end.

Creating a circle with her hand she held it to her mouth and blew scattering the dense chakra air stirring it up letting their sound clash in a cacophony of unpleasant sounds, the harder she blew the higher the sound went manipulating her fingers she had effectively created what the boy in her first chuunin exams had. The blind man collapsed screaming his ears bleeding, from the disturbing high frequency. Effectively many others began to writhe; it would keep them unbalanced for a while. She felt her eyes get heavy, her chakra levels were hitting their rock bottom, and using her sword she planted it firmly into the ground to keep her upright.

Three consecutive days awake along with several soldier pills were beginning to take their toll. She tried to stand upright, tried to look strong, but the adrenaline had run out, her body overtaxed began to sink to ground until she was on her knees, breathing heavily. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to summon the strength to stand, it never came. Opening them she found herself looking down at a sandaled black and white foot. Using the last of her strength she looked up into cold and interested eyes the eyes of a pure psychopath, the eyes of Aizen Sousuke. Would she die? Would she be kept alive for questioning? These questions swam through her exhausted mind. None of them she could possibly answer. Tired eyes shut closed, her sword slumped to the ground with her; one sword became two, and before she hit the ground she was sound asleep.

Phew! Talk about a long time no update! Hope you like it! I made it longer since I kept you all waiting just…way too long. It's another cliffe, but hey! That's what make stories keep going right?

To my anonymous:

To

Character death? Well, I haven't decided who will or wont die… there aren't really any characters that I really hate at this point. XD We'll see! 1 Rashness was a good part of Team I think it was in her character to do so, if it were for a friend, since team seven was so orientated around friendship. 2 Bankai? Yes, she will but probably not in the state you think she will. 3 She does have a chance at winning, she beat the monster that was Sasori right? 4 Aizen? Hmm, good question, haven't thought about his role in her life, in that way yet XD. 5 Maybe, someone will fall for her… 6 Vizards? Dnt worry they'll become deeply involved with her life soon XD. 7 I feel for the Gin and Rangiku pair, I think I'll do something for them. 8 Captain?..well you'll see. 9 Already answered. 10 Byakuya? Well you'll have to wait and see right? XD

To: aiko-hime

Hi! I'm glad you like the complicated plot! It makes me happy I went thorugh the trouble to create it! As for the giving it away! I have no intention of letting a story I consider one of my babies go to someone else! XD Its mine forever! Thanks for the review!~


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the support! It makes this author very happy!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this…well I don't know XD, but the point of this is to say I DON'T own any of it1 XD

Chapter 10

Green eyes opened, the world just a disorientated blur of color and sounds, she felt like Kisame had played another cruel joke on her by using his damn Samheda to suck out her chakra again, like Deidra had tossed another one of his damn bombs in her direction as well. "They did it again didn't they Itachi?" she asked her voice hoarse, it was nothing but a whisper; her eyes cleared expecting to see her beloved smirking at her with a superior expression, of one who was in on the joke. She felt confused to see something different a plethora of white; and high tech equipment, her heart dropped. Despite her time in the soul society she sometimes she forgot that she was dead. Some days she woke up, as if that day never happened and she was in the Akastuki hideout, with her beloved. She remembered black eyes and black hair, his velvet voice teasingly whispering into her ear. She remembered everything that was Uchiha Itachi, and her devoted love for him.

A sensation that repeatedly hurt her pride, to think that she would linger on love for this long, to think that she couldn't put it behind her, it angered her to no end. Closing her eyes she forced him from her mind, concentrating on the now, she went over what had happened, and reoriented herself to the present. Her body ached; strange, her chakra should have soothed most of the pain. She felt pain when she tried to move.

Needless to say she felt like hell, which prompted the question. Why was she still alive? One by one her senses began to come alive, she was trapped in some sort of device, her arms and legs were chained down, her hands above her head, her legs spread apart in an upside down V position, she was held by something slimy, her torso and the rest of her body held up by the same gross goop contained in a white porcelain container. She knew that this was what kept her so drained; otherwise she would have awaken with some semblance of chakra reserves.

"I see you're awake," said a sickeningly happy voice, the male's voice reminding her vaguely of Kabuto at his slimiest. Green eyes looked up to focus on a pink haired man, with a sort of glasses look to his mask. "Aizen will be pleased."

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" she asked, as if she cared, it would have been perfect if her voice hadn't cracked slightly. Gold eyes narrowed at her remark, "If it were for the fact that you suit my tastes and Aizens, preference for you being alive and whole when he interrogates you, I would have killed you for that remark alone girly, don't push it." She smiled, "Tsk, tsk, temper, temper, someone needs a little nap time." The pink haired man fumed, she couldn't help giving him, a superior smile. "Why you-", "Aren't you the lively one? I knew that you would serve as some sort of entertainment, and calm yourself Szeyal Aporro, no need to get angry at someone who can't even defend herself."

Immediately her gaze went to the brown haired enigma of evil, as usual a slightly amused and devastating smile graced his features. "Hello little-miss spy, you've caused quite a bit of trouble haven't you?" strong calloused hands reached out to hold her chin firm, they locked eyes and she refused to look away causing his smile to widen. Gently he took his hand away caressing the side of her face gently, combing it through her now loose hair. She knew he was trying to seduce her, unfortunately for him she was used to these sorts of tactics, and she wasn't the unfaithful type she didn't plan on letting go of Itachi. An image of Byakuya appeared in her mind; quickly she snuffed out that thought. She would be setting herself up for hurt if she fell for him.

"I'm an angel compared to you, don't you think?" Brown eyes connected with hers in a seductive manner, but she was immune. Itachi had pulled that look on her so many more times, and he was a million times more seductive to her than the man before her now. "You're interesting."

She froze for a second, the words overlapped with Itachi's and it struck a note in her, memories begged to be set loose but she kept a firm lid on them. "Should I be flattered or offended?" She said, defiant to his smile, but she couldn't shake the nagging sensation of déjà vu. Hadn't she said those same words to Itachi? Heartache began to set in she had gone through over two years without him, so why now? Really stress and heartache chose to show themselves at the most inconvenient times. When she thought about it she had kept herself so busy that she couldn't think about it, now that she was exhausted and captured with nothing but free time, she knew that her memories of him would spring to life. Loneliness was piercing, without chakra she couldn't feel the comforting presence of Orihime, it made her feel more alone than ever. It reminded her of why humans needed companions to live.

She tried to iron those thoughts into her subconscious, she could be thinking of better things, like escaping. It was hard though, then again when you were tired like she was, thinking about what you want was different then what your heart wanted you to think about, she heard a chuckle, she winced when Aizen touched her cheek again using his fingers to comb through her hair, "I'm sorry to cut our time short, but I'm busy, don't worry though I'll be back." She watched as he turned away, pausing at the door he looked to the man called Szeyal Aporro. "Don't touch her, I want her to be nice and healthy when I see her again." The pink haired man bowed, Sakura found that she was exhausted by the encounter, slumping forward; giving herself as much comfort that was possible she slept.

She woke feeling slightly better. From what she could feel her body was healing slowly, she wondered vaguely if this is what civilians felt like when they healed. Green eyes opened, to find that she wasn't alone, green met a cool blue, and a cat-like look. The man who sat across from her, had blue hair, his arms were crossed, as he looked intently at her. For some reason or another he reminded her of a cat, one bored out of his mind that was. She opened her mouth to find her voice cracking; she coughed forsaking the thought of speech, her throat stung. Sighing the blue haired man got up taking a pitcher that was beside him with him, as he strode purposefully toward her.

Clawed hands had unexpectedly, gently cupped under her chin lifting it and pour sweet watery liquid down her throat. When he took it away he watched her with barely a glimmer of interest, "Thanks." She said, never forgetting her good manners. She watched as green lined blue eyes twitched in amusement. "You're that chick from earlier aren't you?" he asked, she smiled. It was the blue haired hollow from earlier named 'Grimmjow', "I said I'd come to entertain you didn't I? How did you like my little show?" He gave her a razor smile, "You really caught our attention, a shame Aizen has taken an interest in you, or I would have taken you for myself."

"Interest…in me?" she asked, stricken the look of alarm and dread hovering on the edges of her consciousness, clamoring for attention. Blue eyes looked at her wonderingly, "Well, with all the light shows you've given us, you've lit a fire under him, seems he's intent on keeping you here in his domain…You mean you don't want him too? Strange chick, most of the bitches here would die to be in your position." She gave a weak laugh, "Die huh? I'd rather die, than let someone trap me by just selfish whims."

Immediately she shut up, apparently exhaustion and pleasant company was taxing, and let her slip more than what was needed. Blue eyes, looked at her with mixed feelings, crouching down he looked away, "I know how you feel." She was silent; she didn't know what to say so she didn't. Suddenly he was standing and then just as quickly he was in his chair reclined. She braced herself as she felt a familiar and slimy chakra touched her senses. Green eyes focused on the approaching man, so confident in his stride, warningly the hairs at the back of her neck rose as he strode closer and closer.

He looked like he was going to eat her, and with no chakra or anything to defend herself she felt like he was. She hadn't noticed in her half-awake state before, but something about him made her dizzy, like the genjutsu's Itachi had taught her to fight against, she knew that was what he was trying to do to her, suck her inside a powerful one. Without chakra to resist she found herself being sucked in fast, into his illusion. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out, from what she could tell he wouldn't hurt her, physically at least.

"Stop that." She told him, "You're making me dizzy." She shivered slightly as she felt fingers brush her cheek and make their way down her neck to her collar bone. She wouldn't tell him that she had a way of combating his power. Although she didn't know as much as she liked to know of him she knew he was dangerous in the aspect that his zanpakutou power could cover easily as a genjutsu.

"Dizzy with what I wonder?" She felt a muscle in her cheek twitch, talking to him made her want to punch him. It was a compulsively violent urge she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed her fists tightly as she instinctively lunged for him despite her restraints. She wanted him to stop touching her, his touch, made her shiver.

Opening her eyes to the world around her once again, she looked the brown eyed man, his cold smile sending adrenaline through her veins, she knew he wasn't an opponent she could take on herself, although she had taken her share of murder he was another type of being. He was different from her, she could see it in his eyes, as a soldier and a fighter she recognized the monster that stared back at her. She steeled herself to his gaze, men like him could smell fear, and that only made his power more powerful.

"No…I think it's all those creepy vibes you emit, I don't understand how Hinamori fell for you. She must have been blind." Cold eyes brightened slightly, his smile seemed to have gotten warmer. He wasn't the type of villain to get angry at taunts, she knew that, and she also knew that it was probably unwise to egg him on like that. But, it was this defiance that kept his interest in her, and it was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

Thank kami he had the confidence to keep her there, he was foolish to not terminate her on the spot, she knew she could escape; it was just a matter of timing. She was beginning to catch the chakra that began to generate within her and keep it in, never sending it to the surface of her skin where it could be absorbed, occasionally doing so only to keep up appearances and probe the sticky liquid that kept her suspended. She wasn't a nin just for show, it was one part of her she hadn't neglected, and that was the ability to think on her feet, and have full control of the inner workings of her body. It was her specialty; she was after all a master of her chakra flows, so much so that she was comparable to the Hyuuga clan.

"You really are interesting" he told her, merely smiling, his face inches from hers his hands set firmly at his sides in his pockets.

"You like to repeat yourself don't you?" she asked him as composed as anyone could chained in the manner that she was.

"Really, really interesting." The spark in his eyes, signified trouble, and she was helpless to stop it. "So I'll give you a reward for entertaining me, little-miss spy, a position in my court, and the honor of becoming, a vizard." He pulled out the Hougyoku, and immediately she felt the pull of the stone and its many facets. Before, its energy had just been a slightly throb, but now its energy swirled around her wrapping her strangling her, like a snake, she gasped and recoiled from the negative energy. Before she knew it she felt searing pain, it took all she could not to cry out, she'd be damned if she showed any sort of weakness, to the man before her.

"My, you hold up well, for a woman, I find myself liking you more and more." She found herself glaring at him, at his stupid cool smile and his gleaming cold eyes. She had expected something like this, she didn't think he would try to kill her since he had kept her alive for this long, and she knew he was hoping that she would fall under the Hougyoku's power and her will would crumble under the force of the hollow that was being forced into her.

He chuckled at her defiance and it only hardened her resolve to win; she was different from the women he had encountered, much different and he would regret keeping her alive, because unlike the bimbos that flocked him she didn't need his good looks or charm, and it was times like these that she could thank the relationship that had her so grounded on her beloved Itachi. Pain barely contained her body shivered, and the Hougyoku reached out to change her very being. She wondered if Ichigo had ever felt the same searing pain, inside her she could feel another presence, unlike any other, it felt somewhat similar to the inner she had for so many years, but they had made their peace within her, so that meant that another being was growing inside of her, something more sinister, and bloodthirsty. She knew that the Hougyoku was taking her memories of bloodier times and giving it a life of its own, she wondered if this was the exact process in which the other vizards were made…

The moment she felt the other 'foreign' being begin to form within, her 'inner' resurfaced, in an instant, the dormant power Sakura had put to sleep was wide awake and full of strength and energy along with her inners cataclysmic awakening Sakura was sucked into the abyss of her mind, the world within herself, She looked at the silent trees, the inner world in which her soul resided, the quietness reminded her of the quiet before a massive fight broke out, but she knew that victory would be obtained in this battle.

Beside her stood her inner, arms crossed looking at the middle of the clearing, where Sakura knew another part of her was being formed, she knew it would be useless to stop it; the Hougyoku's power outmatched her own, too greatly. She could however suppress this new being, just as Ichigo had. Sakura breathed in, closing her eyes, remembering all of the practice she had with Itachi, he had taught her how to combat against this sort of attack in her mind. She remembered his voice guiding her along as he attacked her inside his world of Tsukiyomi and back to her mind. She knew she could win this fight, after all Itachi had been the best opponent for this lesson.

Sakura opened her eyes to her inner world, and opened her hand, in it appeared, half of her sword, in her hand, rested a white blade with a black hilt. She looked over to her inner who smiled and held up the other half of their sword. Her inner was the reason why she had two swords, especially beings that had two separate souls, of course she hid that particular tidbit of information from the Soul Society, as far as they were concerned she had just been blessed with dual swords, nothing more and nothing less. The quiet air turned chilly, and the world around her began to ripple as another part of her was brought into the world. Ichigo had said that he had feared that other side of himself, but to Sakura this was just herself she was facing, she had learned her lesson with her original inner Sakura would accept this new part of her and tame it just as she had with her inner. From the fog the other self seemed to emit came a figure in the very likeness of herself.

The only difference was the coloring, and the smile the Hollow within her seemed to hold. The hollow looked at the both of them; gently she pushed back black hair, as yellow and black eyes scanned the area.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair." Sakura took a step back as her inner held up her black sword with a white hilt, her inner was the one who held the more destructive side of their power. Aizen didn't count on the fact had she had an inner, of course she had never graced anyone with that knowledge, aside from Itachi that is, it would be a way to camouflage herself she watched as two swords clashed, it was obvious who was winning. Her inner smiled equally back at the hollified version of herself easily pushing the black and white shadows of herself aside. Her inner was strong, how else, had Sakura survived Itachi's initial attack when he tried to pry top secret information from her? In fact she had become the winner of that round in his little world of Tsukiyomi, she almost chuckled at the fond memory of his surprisingly cute and surprised face.

She had full confidence that she could submit her other inner self, within herself Sakura felt smug satisfaction of fooling the enemy, it made her feel slightly better, had this been Itachi he would have suspected her regardless of a change, and that was how she was about to trick Aizen, Sousuke. She didn't have a plan ready yet per se but she would have plenty of time to think it out.

She watched, seemingly bored, from her extravagant stool near the feet of Aizen, as he conducted his court. The moment she had reawaken with her new self implanted within her, she hid behind the hollow mask that it provided, all of it merely child's play in her eyes. She listened as the man slightly above her spoke his words, and all she could say was that it was nothing less than perfect the way he handled and terrified his subordinates. It gave her a reflection of himself, the cocky side of him wasn't just for show.

Fingering the two swords in her lap, she let her chakra, roam and float free, letting it touch the ground and hazily stay there every now and again, it was her form of investigation. She had to take the Hougyoku, the very thing that resided in Aizen's inner pocket at the moment. For now though, she would bide her time, and come up with a full proof plan to snatch the jewel from under his nose. A good thing she knew how to handle her inner hollow as well as her inner itself, the hollowish side of her let her use its looks to fool their enemies. It would be difficult tricking this group, but then again, she wasn't a survivor of thirteen S-rank missions for nothing. Most died or retired by the third one.

Blank, black/gold eyes looked to the congregated few; she didn't really expect to see any of the damage that she had caused to reappear, as hollows regenerated at an incredibly fast pace, however it didn't change the fact that she didn't like that it looked as if she didn't injure them in some way, shape or form. Well, psychologically she was sure she had injured some, the way they skittered away from her, when she approached. It helped, that she let some of her more sinister chakra leak, it made it look as if she had fallen under the will of her hollofied side. In fact, if Sakura hadn't had her inner battle for her, Sakura was sure she would have been put under the power of the more sinister force.

After all, as it was Sakura had a substantial amount of darkness within her, something you could only obtain through the many assassinations she had been assigned. Something you could only get from the life she had lead this far. Within herself she had amassed plenty of emptiness that blocked out the deeds of what she had done to survive and take what she needed to live, and at the moment it was that trait that she clung to, it made her role only that much more convincing. Warm hands wrapped gently around her throat, rubbing it sensually, she turned to face the brown haired man, who smiled at her as if he were caring for a pet. She closed her eyes; she wondered what it was with powerful men like him, and their obsession with stroking necks? Itachi had the same problem; he never really held her hand or stroked her face as much as her liked to stroke her neck, but his touch felt nice, his hands were cold like ice.

Out of habit, partially just to fool him, like a cat she arched her neck toward his hand, holding his hand she brought it to her face. She played the part of devoted pet perfectly to a T, but she occasionally let herself slip, clutching her head and such, as if she were fighting with herself to make the façade seem more real, it would be strange if she was just 'perfect little pet' after just a day or so of being about.

Warm hands caressed her ear, something about him, reminded her of Itachi, though their outer personalities weren't the same, something about them was fundamentally the same, something intoxicating. To Sakura it was no mystery why the innocent Hinamori fell prey to this man's charms, but while Hinamori's affection stemmed from the heart. Sakura's stemmed from familiarity, something much more easily destroyed. While this man was like Itachi, he would never be him, and a side of her, wanted to destroy every trace, of this man merely for the purpose that he was too similar to her former, love. It surprised her that she harbored such feelings, and found that even toward Byakuya, her former captain she held similar feelings. Strange that these feelings would only surface when the darker side of her was created. She wondered if these were her more subconscious desires, after al in theory, her hollow side was supposed to be a part of her, her more darker side perhaps?

To her, while there were people similar to Itachi the memory of him was no longer solely hers, even if other people didn't know of him. She knew they would never know of him, she wouldn't allow it, and even if she did, she couldn't let on that she remembered her former life in such great detail. It was forbidden in the soul Society, as was the concept of having two swords with two different souls, it made her a taboo among a taboo's, and she couldn't afford to discard their help just yet. Quickly a plan formulated behind a blank and bored face. Until finally it clicked, she smiled, "Aizen-sama, I'm bored, can I go play? I heard you brought an earth girl here before me, you think I can go see her?" She needed an excuse to get away from him first.

She turned hollow eyes to his brown, and he smiled, "Just don't get in trouble and come back soon." Grabbing her swords she jumped down the stairs, he treated her like a beloved pet; she knew though that it would soon change. He was only playing with her, and this little innocent game of 'house' could turn for the worse. While he was really a good looking man, she didn't feel like sleeping with him just to get something, it went against her moral code, and she wouldn't put it over him to used that brief connection to bind her closer to him. She had seen it done before, in her world, where one night could result in an eternity of servitude and loyalty.

"I'll see you later then." She beamed at him as if he were her world. A part of her recoiled to do that, it made her contempt for him only grow. The side of her that had given up its freedom to Itachi came to despise this man, she stopped in her tracks; she wondered what he was doing right now. She sighed and looked to the ground, putting a hand to her face.

"Itachi," she whispered softly to herself closing her eyes, she found herself missing him more strongly than before. Was it the prolonged exposure to Byakuya and Aizen that built this up? Was it merely because she was lonely? So many questions without an answer, so much pent up she didn't know if she could put it all back. The memories of him terrified her, she didn't want to remember his kindness, his touch, and at the same time she didn't want to know how much of him had faded in her memory. How much of him she had really lost. She wanted to forget, but at the same time she clung to his memory, he was someone she couldn't forget easily, and she had the feeling that he may as well reside in her heart forever. The possessiveness that he held for her, the words he had told her to keep her beside him, the part of him that needed her and the side that pushed her away.

Their relationship hadn't been the happiest; in fact she found it somewhat painful to be with him, the moment she decided to leave him he would say or do something that would keep her there. But, even if it wasn't the happiest, he had helped her find herself when she had become a mess looking for his brother in a futile effort to bring him back to Konoha. The thought of him and him living hurt her; did he fall in love with another? Did he recover from his loss of her? The feelings and doubts she had been trying to hold back for so long, had time to break through, it brought her to her knees.

She knew she had to pull herself together, the walls had eyes and ears, but she merely sunk down and sat near the wall, her memories were too painful to bear, the hold she had created from not being with him ached, but she didn't want to replace him, too afraid, what if he came here? How long would she have to wait to see him again? She heaved dry sobs, why did this have to happen now? Never letting a sound escape, never giving into the pain, she was strong, she knew that it was necessary for her to cry, it was the only way she would move on, it was the only way she would heal from his loss. Sad that she could cry this strongly for him, and yet when it came to her friends she only thought of them from time to time.

Her heart couldn't have chosen a worse, time, any form of comfort might sway her, and with Aizen pulling the kind act, it wouldn't be strange if she fell for him, but she had a feeling the darker side of her would keep that union from becoming a possibility. What a time to have a rebound. As the silent sobs began to even out, a tear escaped, sitting there she allowed herself a few moments grace before she stood up again to make her way through the labyrinth that was Hueco Mundo. Pulling out a handkerchief she went to wipe her face, only to stop and look at the pink cloth embroidered with a weasel and a Sakura branch, it was his gift. Clenching it, she refolded it and slipped it into her now white haori, and she left her tears to dry, it wasn't like there was anyone around. Steeling herself she breathed in and exhaled, letting her troubles be buried once again, banishing them until she could properly deal with them. Now was not the time. Closing her eyes once more, she cut off that side of her, shutting it down, thinking on a more logical track, it seemed that being alone in this strange world without a potential friend, well Grimmjow didn't count, was taxing. It didn't help that she was in enemy clutches, and that added more onto her stress.

Right now she had to focus; she had plenty of time to fall apart later. Hands shook as she walked toward Orihime's room, touching the door, she turned away, it was better if Orihime didn't know that she had been there it would make her act more convincing. "Ah, forget it, this is boring." She said to herself, well more specifically the walls that watched her. She had a plan to set in motion, and that plan was to begin now.

Hi everyone! It's a rather late update but hey! I'm updating, and despite it being summer I got a lot of paper work to do for my parents uggghhhhhh! It's horrible but at least they buy me what I want…well for the most part, I hope you like this story chapter! Please review!

To my anonymous

To: Who…me

1

Maybe maybe, not theres always time and planning for everything right?

2

Rescue mission will happen soon, the next chapter I'm hoping

3

So far, I'm trying to work out how I'm going to select and try to keep some espada from not dying and such… as for the relationship between Gin and Matsumoto…that's gonna be a toughy...

4

Of course he recognized! XD Who wouldn't, but I don't think he's the type to shout, "I know that woman!" he may be a bit like Ichigo but he's not that stupid XD

Lol 2 months now 2 weeks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the lovely support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Gold/black eyes scanned the library shelves almost lazily, or at least that's how it seemed. Carefully she picked out the books she would have her familiars read later, now she had to be the picture of obedience, it was what they expected of her and it was the only thing that let her freely roam the halls of Heuco Mundo. It gave her time to think, and it let her familiarize herself with her surroundings, from what she had heard, Ichigo was on his way, merely hours before he had made his arrival, and he would be the one to help Orihime escape.

Her goal was the Hougyoku, she would make it so that Orihime could erase its existence and after that was done Sakura would be sure to put a forbidden seal on Urahara's brain and the things that he wrote on. After escaping she would take refuge with the vizards where she would…ask politely, for their assistance in teaching her how to handle her powers. While that was happening she would be able to come up with a sound plan to take down Aizen and his rouge faction. She of course didn't plan on killing them, there were more painful things than death after all and they all deserved it. She could seal away their powers, or restrict their minds, but she wanted to make their lives hell, dying was a luxury, not a punishment.

She of course planned on leaving as much Vaste lorde alive as she could as well, after all what was the point in killing them, when they would only be replaced? Hollows would never disappear as long as there were souls out there. Thus prolonged the shinigami's never ending war, it was the balance of this world and she understood its inner workings. Slowly she was beginning to feel that this world was becoming truly her own, while her previous life faded into the category of 'precious memories'. She pulled out a 'harmless enough' looking book with some generic title on the reign of one of the more previous kings of Hueco Mundo and sat at the window sill, opening it to the front page. She let her eyes seemingly scan the page, as she patted down the details of her plan. She planned on using chakra strings, she had after all left a bit of her chakra on the Hougyoku, and being a jewel facet, it soaked up her chakra easily.

By merely extending and connecting one chakra string, to the jewel, it would be hers, now all she needed to do was full proof her escape route… she would need to be alone with Aizen, but knowing Tousen, Aizen wouldn't be left alone for a moment. Did that mean that she needed to seduce him after all? The darker side of her pulsed in disgust, it clawed almost painfully on the inside of her mind, begging her to rip and rend Aizen apart. While Sakura was almost used to her inner's more violent tendencies, the hollow within her was almost too animalistic for Sakura to handle, dropping the book she clutched her head.

The hollow begged to be let out, screaming in her head for release, using every ounce of her will she pushed it to the far reaches of her mind, locking it away. A temporary fix, but she couldn't afford to lose her cool now. Falling apart was a luxury she couldn't afford in the least. Seduction was out, it seemed that her other side would rather tear the man limb from limb, something she knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish without losing something detrimental to her personality. She would need a distraction big enough for Tousen and Gin to move while it left her behind.

The question was what? Recovering she pushed a stray hair from her face to place it behind her ear, gently and tenderly she picked up the book, settling herself back on the window sill. Follow a hollow to the real world? Would they even be allowed to out without Aizens consent seeing as the final battle was almost near? She sighed, she needed more information on Gargantua, that way she could open her own portal, she would have her familiars look into it. She was tempted to use a genjutsu to cover herself, but decided against it, she wasn't sure how the atmosphere would do to the delicate illusions, and she needed that last element of surprise.

If she was to ever assist in the battle and be of any use, she needed any and every advantage she had. It would also mean perfecting the use of her two swords; comfortingly they pulsed, perfectly aware of who was in control of her mind. From them she felt the cage she had trapped the hollow in solidify, and it helped mute its screeching voice. She wondered if it was the atmosphere or the darkness in her heart that sped up the process of the hollows growth within her; according to Ichigo he hadn't noticed it for a while. Was it because, she had lived in a stained and dark path for so long, that the hollow could grow strong off her darker memories? If she had more time to ponder it she would, but she knew she didn't have the time to sort things out.

She would have to discreetly take the hougyoku, possibly she hoped to do it through a clone, the last thing she wanted to be was within Aizens grasp. Despite his rather effeminate looks sometimes she knew his monstrous strength, and he never ceased to remind her, every time he touched her, it was a little harder than intended, as if reminding an animal discreetly who the master was. In a way though she supposed he saw her as a pet of some sort, she was neither his comrade nor under his complete control, only bid to sit there and look pretty at his feet, like a beloved pet cat.

In the end she was just a reminder to the Hollow what he was capable of, and in a way she had unconsciously hardened their loyalty to the un-fearing clearly psychopathic leader. Bringing fingers to her chin as she thought, while walking through the halls, it was then she remembered…hadn't she left a transportation scroll in the other world? Correctly speaking, she had left it with the orphans as a way to contact her in case there was anything they needed… But, when she thought about it, they wouldn't know to summon her, so that wasn't a plan option. It meant that she had to rely on Aizen to bring her tot the real world when he went to sacrifice Karakura town for his twisted and evil plans.

Though she had never really met the illustrious Urahara, she knew from what information she had gathered that he had an intelligence on par with Shikamaru, which meant he would make a couple of counter measures in order to keep the town safe. Finally the last piece of the puzzle clicked, "Hey! It's that bitch that's always with Aizen!"

Turning, she looked to see who dared address her in such a manner. Though she was above those sorts of taunts, as a hollow and therefore a temperamental being she had decided to portray herself as, she wouldn't stand for it. She turned to see two women, no surprise, Aizen was popular among females in general, just as Sasuke had been, it wasn't unusual that some would get jealous.

"Looks like someone's jealous that they don't have any attention, but that's what you get for being unintelligent and ugly." She said it in a polite tone, as if they were discussing the weather. She giggled softly as they started growling, she was Aizens cat, and she would have to remind them of that. Mischief afoot, an idea popped into her mind, the throne room was on the other side of the wall, it was a good way to demonstrate her still remaining power, and show a more cattish side of her. A sort of devotion and care only to Aizen, if it was obedience was what he wanted to see, obedience was what she would show him.

'Sometimes it's good to display your power; it can intimidate and make people fear you. In other cases, if you use that power for someone else over and over you can show your loyalty, especially when you portray yourself as a whimsical creature.' It was times like this when she was glad she had listened to Kakashi, well when she wasn't too mad at him for being so late all the time.

"You bitch!" said the one with twin tails, and a missing eye. "Let's get her Melony!" Smiling Sakura took a small step to the right, dodging their conjoined attack completely. As far as she was concerned, they were no better than Genin the way they fought, so uncultured, without an ounce of experience. She knew that these were probably the failed experiments when Aizen was trying to create his army. Pitiful, but she knew that she should gauge their strength.

As they attacked again, she used one hand chakra strengthened hand, to bat them through the wall straight into the other wall of the throne room's ground floor. It was all too easy. Looking at her hand Sakura had come to realize the true strength that her hollow had put in her. She had never stopped long enough to look at her chakra reserves, but now that she did she could feel almost a bottomless well within her. It was a novel experience for her as a mednin to overlook such a crucial change to her body. She had so much power now; she was beginning to understand the mental instability Sasuke and Itachi had begun to show throughout their lives.

'Power can corrupt, so you must be careful with your use of it.' It had been Itachi who had said those words to her. Though she didn't quite fully understand at the time, as he looked down at her with his onyx eyes, she understood now. Had Itachi seen the potential for her to cause this much damage, she wasn't so sure.

Stepping through the large hole in the wall she had created, she walked gingerly into the throne room, as if the hole was a natural entrance. Smiling broadly like an amused cat, she donned the mask of powerful but loyal and whimsical pet. "How boring, and I thought that since you had the gall to ask me to play, that you would be powerful in some aspect." As they picked themselves up from the rubble, mortified that their 'beloved Aizen' would see them in such a state, they shot death glares at her.

From his seat he watched them along with the rest of the espada court. Sakura yawned which provoked a deeper blush from the two. This sent them into a fury, and both tried to attack her relentlessly. Easily, all too easily she dodged each blow, bored she even began to braid a small part of her hair. Even when they came at her with swords she didn't stop what she was doing. Compared to the more powerful counterparts, they were slow, like genin and ANBU their difference was light years apart.

It wasn't before long that they tried out, and Sakura was daintily walking up the steps as if she had woken from a glorious nap. She had left the two at the bottom of the steps, piled over each other panting, and tired. "Did you have fun?" asked the overlord, as she took a seat on the stool seated beside him laden with pillows, the white coat she had been given sprawled behind her. He put a hand on her head as if to praise her, "They were so slow, hardly worth a challenge."

Kindly he smiled to her, "Then I'll ask someone to play with you when court is over." Taking his hand she kissed it, "Thank you Aizen, you honor me." It was easier to think that she was play acting when she kissed his hand. The only reason why she didn't recoil from such intimate acts were the years of ANBU training and undercover missions. That didn't stop her inner from clawing the inside of her mind. She had to bear it. Just a little more, just a little longer and she could go to a semblance of familiarity and go back to the Soul Society. Take care of her orphans, and her town, maybe do a little shinigami work.

She knew though deep inside that it wouldn't be that easy. She was no longer a full shinigami, neither espada or human. She could dream though. Dreaming was what was getting her through this whole ordeal. She glanced at the large mirror like surface that had formed before them; it was a close up of Ichigo, and his group. From her position she could only hope them luck. She had full confidence though that they would succeed. Anyone with that determination and power could overcome anything with the help of friends. It was something she had learned from examples like Naruto. Ichigo was definitely akin to Naruto, it was as if they were the same person. Only, Ichigo didn't have an obsession with ramen and he was a tad more pure than Naruto. Sakura could still remember the blush the orange headed boy gave her when she said something suggestive in a teasing manner.

In the shinobi world that sort of innocence disappeared fast. Children grew fast, and people died young. It was a hard existence but most wouldn't change it for the world. She wouldn't have changed it for the world. Letting go of Aizens hand, she draped herself over one of his knees, a bored expression on her face. There had been a time when she had done this with Itachi, even now she remembered with a clarity his smell and touch. She loathed to think that his memory was being replaced by the hand that was currently running its fingers through her hair.

Though she didn't like it, she didn't show it. Closing her eyes as if she were asleep she let out a sigh. She was a kunoichi, and the best way of survival was this, she didn't have a choice. It brought her on a whole other avenue of thought. Why? Why did she remember her previous life with clarity? Most didn't, so why only her? It was times like this that she wished she had Tsunade or Ino to help her through the mess that was herself, to work out. Perhaps it was because she was a nin? But, that didn't explain, this was a world of souls, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing something.

Something to this puzzle was missing, and she wanted to know why. From the floor of the grand hall the panting girls got up. "Melony, Lolly, you are dismissed." Said the kind words of the brown headed overlord. "Aizen-sama! You shouldn't keep that woman beside you!" said the twin tail; she seemed to be the more active one. Sakura opened an, as if dismissing the girls caterwauling as nothing, well she really did think it was nothing she reclosed the eye, repositioning herself to a more comfortable position.

After all she wasn't concerned with their fate. She was just a pet. "That woman is evil Aizen-sama! She'll be your downfall!" To that Sakura inwardly smirked. They had no idea in the least. "Are you suggentin' that Aizen migh' fail?" asked the cryptic Gin to her left. The two girls, she could see in her mind's eye sputtered. It made her want to laugh, when before she would have looked at them pitifully; it was of course another side effect on her personality when she received the Hollow.

"Of course not! I was merely saying that, that woman might hinder Aizen-sama's plans!" Cutting in smoothly the overlord replied. "Sakura wouldn't hinder my plans, would you?" Opening her eyes, she turned her hollofied gaze onto her so-called master, smiling prettily up at him she said in the most honest voice she could, "Of course not, Aizen's victory is my victory, and it isn't fun to lose." Offering his hand to her, she took it automatically nuzzling it, as if she were a dragon admiring one of her most precious treasures.

Turning her gaze onto the duo who still stood slightly ruffled at the bottom of the grand step, she looked at them with utter boredom and disinterest. "You were still here?" she asked. The two fumed, "Melony, Lolly, you are dismissed." Came the kind words of the man they worshipped. Like schoolgirls they flushed a happy spark appeared in their eyes, all trace of anger erased. Stuttering their goodbyes they nearly tripped over themselves to get out. It reflected how much Aizen was loved and or feared in this court. She knew for a fact that some of the espada court disapproved of him. She knew for a fact that Grimmjow wasn't too fond of him, which led her to believe that many others weren't too happy to have a shinigami running their court.

In fact, she was beginning to suspect the man with the crown as well as Nnoitra didn't like him all too well. Haribell she knew followed after Aizen; women in all realms seem to have fallen for his looks. Sakura wouldn't be surprised that the aloof espada were dedicated to him. Sakura knew though that trust in such a man could destroy a woman one way or another. Haribell would soon know that price, but the only way for Sakura to get her on her side would have to be something drastic to get that loyalty off of Aizen. If she didn't, the strong woman would most likely end up like Hinamori. Though Sakura doubted that, Sakura saw a piece of herself in Haribell, the type that was independent and Sakura was relying on that to flip the tables.

Ulqiourra was a different story, he believed that the strong ruled the weak, and it was that emptiness that had her reluctant to put her confidence in him. Stark and Lilinette, shared a strange bond with Aizen that wish to never be alone was their main factor. She could understand them; they were the espada that dealt with death by loneliness. The others she knew she didn't have a chance of turning. Sakura had hoped to change Gin, but she knew it would be hard, and it required time she didn't have. While she would try she could guarantee nothing. She knew that if she couldn't Rangiku would understand.

There was no such thing as a happily ever after, after all. As court ended and issues were decided, Sakura stopped listening to the sounds around her. She had pretended to fall asleep on Aizens knee, and she was determined to stay there until he roused her. Though she doubted it he might say or do something prominent that might help her with her plans.

Her breathe still steady she feigned slumber. "How long will she sleep like that?" asked Tousen. "However long it takes for her hollow to completely seal away her shinigami conscious." Replied Aizen with what she knew to be a smile. He twirled her hair with his fingers. Interesting, she didn't know that was the reason why he continued to let her sleep like that. "Only then can I begin using her in my plans."

"Fer' what though?" asked the ever smiling Gin. For what indeed, thought the young pinkette. When Aizen didn't reply, from what she could tell he only smiled. "Ah, you're plannin' somethin' mean again aren't ya?" Again his words came to nothing finding this to be an opportune moment to interrupt; she changed the pace to her breathing. The room was quiet; tiredly she opened her eyes, stretching Sakura sat up to rub on eye with her hand like a cat would. "Good morning sleepy head."Deceivingly kind fingers pet her head; she smiled up childishly at the enigma of death.

"Morning." She told the overlord rather softly as a person only just awaking would.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Standing the overlord took her hand to pull her up. As if she were royalty he led her away, glancing at the corner of her eye one last time, she saw the mirror. Ichigo had passed the Menos Forest, from what she could determine he was at the wall. It meant that Aizen would move soon. Just a couple more days, everything was ready, she just had to wait.

(A/N was planning to end it there, but since you guys have been good, and I haven't I'll write another chapter or so's worth.)

As she sat on the white ledge looking out toward the endless sandy white dessert of Hueco Mundo, her hair pooled out behind her shining in the moonlight, Sakura waited. By now Ichigo and his group were within the giant castles walls, in a place of which she knew to be the ones with three digits, of those who had fallen from their ranks unable to evolve any longer.

From behind her she felt a presence approach, choosing not to comment she let the being come up, he wasn't going to harm her, that much she knew, plus it would be better for him to be on her side if worse came to worse, that and he seemed easy to familiarize with, he seemed to be almost the same as Sora was, except maybe a bit more mature. "What's Aizens favorite pet cat doing out here?" Ever since her transformation the cat-like man treated her differently, of course it may have been a response to her different personality.

She turned her full gaze at him, a solemn look on her face, an expression she often held before Aizen happened. What she wanted from the man beside her was trust and friendship, someone who could understand her and take her side when the time came. "Thinking." The sober response caught his attention he looked at her with rapt attention he could feel the change inside of her as if her 'old self' were speaking thorough. Of course she would never tell him that it really was her.

"About what?" She looked away from him, an almost wistful look on her face, "Before I became a shinigami, before I died, when I was still alive." The blue haired man looked at her incredulously.

"I thought that souls weren't supposed to remember their lives, after they were inducted into the soul society." Looking out to the never changing scenery she paused, a smile appeared on her lips, "That's the thing, I do, which makes it weird. I remember every detail, and everything I've done, who I killed and who I had befriended, when I fell in love, and when I died. But, the really strange thing is, I was never escorted to the other side by a shinigami, I just woke up on the outskirts of the Seireitei."

He watched her large eyed, like a child wrapped in a good story. Then again she knew his type, honest, kind, hiding under a pained exterior. Just trying to survive in his cruel world it wasn't hard to grasp his interest. She was sure too that Aizen could hear every word she said. With the possibility of conquering another world he would need her more, which would keep him hesitant to kill her. He would need her, and the more he needed her, the more effective her plan became.

She explained to Grimmjow her world, the pains of it, the brightness of it. The pure survival of the fittest of it all, she purposely left out things about genjutsu, chakra strings and bloodline limits, but even them there was more than enough of the world of the nin for him to listen to her for hours on end. With every question he asked she answered like a teacher teaching the most active student. She couldn't blame him, there wasn't much to do in Hueco Mundo, and stories often served as escapes in themselves, it was the reason why more than anything she liked to curl up on a couch and read for hours on end without pause.

"Tell, me what were you like, when you were alive that is. What was your life like?" Sakura smiled fondly at the memory, "At first, I was a useless kunoichi with nothing on her mind but pretty things, that changed when the lives of my teammates were threatened in the Chunnin exams. After that I wanted to become stronger after almost losing them, a little later though, I did. It was inevitable, though, I know that now; he wanted to carry out his revenge, a heavy burden of someone who was only 12. Then again, children like us never grew up right; all of us had a little screw loose. Anyway, I worked so that I could see him again, and that's all.

"I don't think I've ever amounted to much in his eyes though, no matter how much I tried to reach his level. In the end I was killed by that person and the person I loved so that they wouldn't kill each other and I find myself wondering if I'll ever see them again. To be honest, with the amount of lives I've taken I'm surprised that I came to live within the Walls of the Soul Society let alone the Seireitei."

He gave her a considering look, in his gaze she saw compassion. For a moment, she was her old self, before she died, before her love had made her face reality. For a moment she found herself thanking once again that she could have a friend. No, that wasn't right; she had plenty of friends in the soul society. What she was thankful for was a confidant to confide in and know that he would betray none of her secrets. Even if she betrayed her own. She knew he would tell no one, it just wasn't his style. She knew that he could accept her. Then again she wasn't taking a huge risk in telling him, but even so that small kindness made her happy, even if she didn't show that insurmountable gratitude.

"You're a good person Sakura, even if you try to hide it, even if you try to bury it, any shinigami, hollow and person can see your worth." Words that often worked against her, characteristics she sometimes hated having, warmed her heart in the cold desolate place that was Hueco Mundo. Gently and slowly she laid a deliberate hand on the shoulder of the blue haired man, his eyes widened slightly at the gesture, for she had touched no other person aside from Aizen. If only he knew her true motive. "I could say the same thing about you Grimmjow." Looking away from her she scanned the horizon, "You have my gratitude." Confused by her unexpected thanks, for something she never clarified, along with the proclamation that he wasn't evil had the Vaste Lorde stunned, and he didn't move when she got up to walk away.

Immediately her defenses snapped into place, and she had returned to what life had made her. Once again she buried her soul into the mold of what she had made for herself. She was a nin, a kunoichi, and ANBU, and loyal, and she would become anything to serve her purpose. It was her way of the ninja. The conversation she had was not because she had wanted a friend, but someone to tip the balance in her favor. It helped that he was too shocked to notice that her movements was to place a small device upon his person. It would inform him of his movement, and it had enough chakra in it to transport him to her in her time of need. While she had a nice conversation with him, she could afford no friends in this lawless place. She had found out Aizen's plans, he would mobilize in what would be in a matter of hours, and she had no time to linger here, the long awaited battle was upon them, and she refused to take a passive stance.

Not only that but she knew that Aizen wouldn't kill her, if his conversation with Gin had any ounce of truth, Aizen would need her. For what, she had yet to know or see, she knew though that it had something to do with the Kings Key and his city. The Kings City… Why did it ring a bell? Pausing mid-step she stopped to think, what was the Kings city really? What royalty, lie behind that door? It seemed curiosity had finally caught up with her, but that still didn't condone the many lives that would be destroyed in order to recreate the key. It made her wonder though, if this king had anything to do with her world.

After all, hadn't Sora's father mentioned something to that effect? That he would eliminate the King? That there could only be one? Though she doubted the theory quickly forming in her head, she couldn't fully reject it. Hope was lodged deeply into her skull. What if it had some connection with Konoha? It was an impossible hope, and incredulous, but she hoped anyway. Once again that deep and sleeping ache sprang to life, the hope to see all that she had loved, it ached as if she had only lost them yesterday instead of an approaching of three years.

Even if it did though, even if it led her back to Konoha, she wouldn't sacrifice the lives of that many souls, _they_ wouldn't forgive her if she did, and neither would she forgive herself. This was her life now, and she could do nothing about it but keep disaster from befalling them all just as she had in the time she had been alive. With both hands she held the hilts of her swords, compliantly they hummed to her. She walked to the throne room, knowing that she wouldn't be hindered. She knew that Aizen would bring her to the battle field if only to concrete the fact that she had _betrayed_ the Soul Society just as Gin and Tousen had. She knew what her people would see, her hanging on him as if her were a pillow looking at them with disinterest. She knew that she had no choice but to play the part, she had to wait for Ichigo to come back to the human world, and she would slip back into Hueco Mundo to give Orihime the Hougyoku.

It didn't matter if Sakura lived, it didn't matter if she died. All of it was for the sake of the greater good, of course it didn't mean she wouldn't try with all of her might to live. Here she had many things to live for, the young orphans, the friends she had made. And maybe wait for the people she hoped would someday come to her when they too died. She wished to create a world where they would be welcome, after all she couldn't just die here without making a difference, she couldn't just give up before she saw their faces again, if they ever made it to the Soul Society that was.

Walking toward Aizen she took his hand, and he pulled her into an affectionate embrace. Here the Espada were gathered, and nearby she could feel the chakra of Ichigo, not too far from the door. He was facing Grimmjow right now. The crashes echoed throughout the great hall despite the fight being so far away. She wanted to help him fight but she knew that she couldn't. The minutes ticked by, and Haribell the last of who would go with them to the human world arrived her Fraccion close behind her as they always were.

Nnoitra, smiling left the room, he would be the next to fight when Grimmjow fell. Though it was wrong she prayed that he at least would get out of this. Grimmjow wasn't evil; he was just trying to live in this cruel society. All he knew was to climb to the top. Pulling her to the chair the overlord propped her on his knee as they watched the mirror-like object, they watched as the two fought, and Sakura took this chance to observe Ichigo and his newly grown powers. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to copy his ways perfectly, she knew that the Hollow mask would make her immeasurably stronger.

If only she could try it at least once, but she knew that it would cause the suspicion that Aizen may already of her to fester and grow into something unhealthy for the sake of her mission. She couldn't, like many other things, afford that sort of risk. She knew that Aizen, as powerful as she was, couldn't fully handle him. She might have a chance at beating him, but she knew that she would die shortly after, the only way she could defeat him, was use that seal both the third and fourth Hokage's had used, both she and him would be bound forever in hell. Not the best prospect in her eyes, as she had always been encouraged to live, but if it came down to it, she had no doubt in her mind that she would use it.

Even if she were no longer in Konoha, she owed a loyalty to her friends and the things she had come to love in this strange world. Gentle hands around her waist pulled her into him, his very touch repulsed her, but her superior training made it seem as if she encouraged his touch. Soon, very soon she would get him off of her. With grim amusement she entertained the thought of crushing his hands in her own, the satisfying crunch she knew she would feel warmed her heart. Inside her hollow chuckled with a dark laugh.

Distracted by her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the hand that held her all the more securely. Only when a soft kiss landed on the base of her neck, did she snap out of her reverie. "What are you thinking?" The temptation to smack him as hard as she could for his high handedness was tempting but, she suppressed it. She was no longer the hotheaded child that she had once been.

From her left the Espada by the name of Ulqiuorra stepped up. It seemed that he had orders to receive from Aizen. Not a moment late, Sakura was distracted as Stark appeared in the room, Orihime tucked safely in his strong arms. Like a gentleman he let her down and then was standing in his assigned seat. Sakura was slightly shocked, but she had prepared for this situation. In a way it made her happier to know that what she had prepared wouldn't go to waste. A good nin after all, always contingency plans, and back up plans for if those failed. While Sakura was no Shikamaru, she knew that her strategy planning hadn't gone to waste. Brushing away Aizens advances she stood up, not even giving him a back glance, she had the feeling that he was one of those males who tended to like being cold shouldered.

Skipping down the stairs, her coat flowing behind her like a veil she smiled, and she touched down in her hand the item she had prepared waiting to be given to its owner. "Oh, so this is the human girl everyone has been talking about." Big dark blue eyes froze and widened, the recognition and realization in her face turned to horror, just how Sakura wanted, "S-" Holding a finger up to her lips the kunoichi shushed the girl, an evil grin on her face.

"I never said you could talk human." Immediately the busty red-head stared at Sakura with fear, Sakura knew that it was the eyes that scared her. But the others couldn't know that Orihime knew of her. As far as Sakura had told them she had been merely assigned to snoop around for the Hougyoku by Urahara. For all they knew she wasn't a shinigami, just another gigai with those special abilities. It was a tale full of half truths, but like every nin, Sakura was an experienced liar.

The fact that they didn't know that she could suppress her physical reactions made it all the more easier for her to deceive them. Even those who were trained to listen to the voice only like Tousen. As if appraising her Sakura reached out to touch the girl's glossy red locks, it was a relief that Orihime was harmed in anyway. Sakura was sure that, that nut job Szyael Apporo would try to hurt her. "Well, aren't you cute." Walking around the younger woman, Sakura did a full body inventory of the girl, her chakra was low, and her new skin told her that she had done some recent healing of herself. When Sakura probed a bit deeper with chakra filled eyes she realized that the chakras of those two idiots she had encountered before were in her system. Sakura would deal with them later, where no one could help them.

Turning to Aizen with a sugary smile she asked, "Can I keep her when we get back?" his head propped on one hand he smiled, "Of course you can my dear." Smiling Sakura turned back toward the shaken girl, and took her by the hand. It would hurt but it was necessary. With a flash of one of her senbon Sakura drew blood from the girl, Orihime only watched with big eyes, and Sakura could almost hug her for her bravery. Gently Sakura pushed the small scroll she had been holding into the girl's hand. On the small strip of paper Sakura wrote the girl's full name on, and with a small bit of blood of her own, Sakura sealed the contract.

It was temporary, but it would suit her needs just fine. Rolling the small scroll away Sakura tucked it into her sleeve, turning away, Sakura smiled, "I'll see you later little-miss-human." Skipping up the stairs she left Orihime alone in the middle of the large room, as Aizen was turned away trying to open Gargantua. Assembled with him, were five other espada, and his two former-shinigami cronies. "What was that?" asked Gin. For a moment she paused, cocking her head to one side, smiling, she patted his head, despite the fact that he was so much taller than her, "Never you mind, and if you do I'll tell you when we get back."

Hooking her arms into Aizens she leaned her head against her shoulder. Gin and Tousen stepped up behind her, just in time as a crash resonated through the hall. Ichigo had arrived. She didn't listen to the words the Overlord and Ichigo tossed; she knew that Ichigo would say something passionate, while Aizen would say something to irk the young adolescent further. Not only that but Sakura knew that if he saw her, he would instantly recognize her, and her plan would be in shambles. Leading her away Aizen took her into the gaping portal into the real world. She looked down at the town, amazed, she knew that it was fake, after all there were no chakra signatures there but they paid a great amount to detail.

Well, there were chakras, but they were the captains chakras, all of them released to full capacity. Her eyes indifferent Sakura kept her arms around Aizens neck, her face half hidden by his white coat, even then she saw the looks of surprise. The observations, they made of her new chakra and the conclusion, to end her life. It almost hurt, to know that they would turn on her so soon, but she knew that she was now a threat, and threats had to be eliminated. She didn't listen to Aizen as he spoke to the elder, she knew what he would say. And that cockiness would be her key. Immediately a flame from the first captain came, encaging them, yet they could easily see what was happening. It was almost time, letting go of Aizen she slid a hand down to his chest, making no move to get to the Hougyoku that was just underneath, she couldn't do a thing until the fire barrier lifted.

All of it was falling into place, subtly her neck pulsed, she had been collecting stray chakra, and there had been plenty in Hueco Mundo, though she was once again straining to keep the reserves a secret. A seal just as her masters had been was hidden by her pink hair, and she knew that to compensate, for all of the chakra, the seal was growing. The slight burn told her as much. She knew if she didn't hurry, it was quite possible that her capillaries would burst. Quite the unsightly death for a med nin. Dragging her thoughts back to the battle she watched through new eyes, Sakura wasn't new to the concept of war. In fact she had fought them alongside comrades, in the Akatsuki one. Like the calm before the storm, she felt numbness come over her, even as she kept a casual stance.

Like lightning that strikes, in a moment their standstill became a blood bath.

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've updated hasn't it? Sorry about that, between martial arts, school, work, and college supplications to fill out…time for an amusing but time consuming hobby just doesn't have that much space. Thanks all for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the reviews sorry for the extremely belated update!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these things the stories wouldn't turn out like that right?

Chapter 12

From within the hot circle of fire, Sakura could only helplessly watch as her friends, fought, it hurt her physically to see them fighting there especially when she could do nothing. Unconsciously she tightened her fist, her face buried in the folds of Aizens jacket. It angered her that she was stuck with this role. It angered her that he laid his hand of her person, especially when she wanted nothing more than to punch her fist right through his torso; though she wasn't fond o the snapping of his organs against her fist when that happened. With the violent urges of her hollow mixed with her own anxiety, Sakura found herself stunned by the inaction.

Seemingly kind hands wrapped around the one balled into a tight fist. Gently they pried them loose; with his other hand he lifted her chin, giving her only seconds to clear her expression. "What's the matter Sakura?" Gold/black eyes looked into dead looking brown. "I really, want to play." She told him, looking back to the battles, a pout on her lips faking boredom "At this rate there won't be anything left for me." With a flare she flashed him a slightly predatory look. A slow smile appeared on his face. "I see."

Looking away from her he gently stroked her hair. "You will have your chance soon." With nothing more to say he merely looked serenely out of the ring of fire, as if he were only admiring the scenery. Only once had she seen that expression, of perfect contentedness during a battle, and that was Orochimaru. Even now his name sent shivers crawling up her spine. She could only thank god that he was dead, even if that death was caused by Sasuke soaking up the bastard snakes essence. She watched as her comrades fared badly, it seemed that the espada were stronger than they had originally anticipated. Then again, it might have been the result of their training. Again Sakura could only blame it on the lack of experience, had this been a fight with shinobi, these espada would have been permanently taken out, as was the way of the many assassins that the nin produced. Yes, if this had been a nin society, the threat would have been eliminated long before this would have had the chance to develop. She could only blame it on their society's blatant naiveté to possible people who would upset their balance.

She watched as many fell, the medic inside of her yearned to heal them she could not accept even one life being lost, not on her watch; another part of her yearned to destroy those who dare touch her companions. The urge to go into action was strong if she wanted to she could have countered the wall of fire with an equally deadly water jutsu of her own; barely she compressed it, and leaned into Aizen. Ichigo was almost here, he had to be, he and Naruto always had some of the most uncanny ways of coming in the nick of time. She wondered if it was some sort of inner radar that was at work there, either that or fate. She wouldn't ponder it now; that was something to figure out in a lab, now she had to focus on the battle. Just a few moments ago, the Vizards had shown up to act as reinforcements for the badly battered shinigami.

Watching the scene was like déjà vu to her previous life. Here she watched the Soul Society fight against more of their kind. Just like Konoha against the Akatsuki, on both sides she had people she had come to care for. It made her think that she was getting soft. Then again, hadn't she always been classified as a sentimental fool? It had been one of her greatest flaws of a ninja. She came to care for people, often from two sides of one major argument, and in the end, she had always paid for it. Every time she got hurt. Even then, she wouldn't change anything she had ever done for the world.

She was that type of person after all. That thought almost summoned a smile to her face. Breathing in she calmed herself and reined in her inner's, the swords to her side humming gently as if to help her calm her mind for battle. She had always thought that she was first and foremost a ninja, but that was wrong, she was no longer just that. Here she was a shinigami, a guardian, and she would die for her cause with equal loyalty and rage that she had for her previous home. To her it had never been an issue of dying, the simple shut down of the body was not what she had feared or the fear of the unknown. She never feared that, it was the sadness that she would leave all she held dear.

She understood now though, she was fine with dying for her cause, if it was only to spare those she loved. That thought alone pushed her into the control room of her mind. Her body, her emotions, and her powers were in her control. Like the epiphany that hit her, the wall of fire disintegrated. The real battle was about to begin, using the momentary confusion, and the attention that Aizen spent on the scene around him as a distraction. Using her fingers she forced the chakra strings out of her fingertips and fell away.

It felt like an eternity, as she watched Aizen look at her with slightly widened eyes, she felt a smirk form on her lips. She knew though that this was happening in only a matter of seconds. Pointing a finger to his she sent off a powerful cero sending her hurtling to the ground, the Hougyoku attached to the strong chakra strings on the other hand. It took him just a millisecond to comprehend, her betrayal. A moment was all he had when the small stone was forcibly ripped out of his body. That was all she needed, in that precious few moments she pulled out her sword, to block the incoming blow of Gins sword. She smiled, and the substitution she had pulled poofed into a shocked Tousen, his side bloodily mutilated by the other Vizards - Gins sword.

Sakura smiled serenely as the façade fell. Her eyes no longer the sinister black and gold that had hid her for so long, but her normal green. In one hand the Hougyoku sat shining brilliantly in the sun as she tossed it good naturedly up and down. The world simply froze; all attention was on her. She, however, knew better she kept her gaze locked with Aizen's. The once angelic smile turned into a sour frown, had she blinked she would have missed it. How like Aizen to make it look as if he had _planned_ for her to betray him like this. Cocky bastard. Then again, it was that bull shitting ability that got him a choice seat in the Espada palace.

They stood in a deadlock, neither said a word. Neither batted an eyelash, both waiting for the other to move. He who speaks first, losses the battle, so without a word, their battle commenced; and the world seemed to be in play again. Gin and Tousen rushed her. She knew they would, Aizen had always thought he was the best. Like everyone who had the Messiah complex. He had thought that she wasn't worth the effort to chase after himself. She would make him regret that. Putting two hands together she summoned a scroll. Biting her finger to draw blood, in a swirl of paper she applied it, with it she summoned two familiars, but they didn't know that. All they saw was the giant fox; it stood proud in all its glory, its malevolent chakra rolling off it in waves momentarily stunning the people nearby. The fox paused for just a moment, before charging off to war, it was neither the size of the giant toad  
Naruto could bring forth or Katsuya, no that would take up too much of the chakra she needed.

This fox, specialized in fire tactics was the size of a war stallion, but it served as the perfect distraction. The second fox no bigger than the size of a kitten, she had entrusted the Hougyoku, up obtaining it, the Hougyoku's presence disappeared, and the small fox poofed out of sight. That seal she had given to Orehime worked two ways, Sakura could summon her here, or she could send something to Orehime. Sakura was lucky, lucky that no one knew the full extent of her powers. Now, all she had to do was stall for time. Turning her attention back to the battle, she pulled out her dual swords; in her hands they hummed their eagerness for battle. The fox from under her, shifted, its giant jaws opening fire gathering in its colossal mouth. In a flare of fire she was on the move. Easily she slipped into fighting mode, and just seconds later she was clashing swords with Gin.

"Got allota nerve don't ya? Fer' betrayin Aizen." Without, justifying his comment with an answer, the pinkette merely smiled and fell into the familiar pattern of battle. With a ring of the swords they parted, and met with a clear ring of the swords he wore that fox smile on his face, she a determine smirk, that could rival his own. With every blow they exchanged, she increased her chakra; she was aiming to shatter his sword. Realizing this he switched to kido attacks, well two could play that game.

Despite the bulk of the swords, she flicked the hand signs, and she ran parallel of Gin. Under her breath she whispered, the beginning to their chakra exchange, "Shuriken, Kage Bushin No Jutsu." From a hidden holster she ripped out a shuriken and threw it - instantly it burst into a barrage of weapons that would have made Tenten jealous - it was a low level attack but her intent was not to kill Gin. If possible she wanted to keep him alive. He was precious to Rangiku, and for that Sakura would do her best to avoid killing him. It meant only one thing, she had to beat the living shit out of him, at least enough for him to take a long time to heal, it meant that she would probably have to break every bone in his body, several times. It would probably be better for them all if he was out of commission for quite some time.

Smiling a sharky smile that could have given Kisame a run for his money she shifted into position once again. Since coming there she never had the chance to truly show off her more sadistic side. Now that she had the tools to do so, she could. Now, there was no holding back. Everything to gain, everything to lose, it was one of those do or die moments, and the adrenaline sent her into action.

Turning the sharps of her swords the other way, she commenced attacking; this time she sent the necessary amount of chakra to her hands to crush mountains. It would take more than just a small dosage of chakra to take Gin down. Originally she wouldn't have calculated, only to harm, no she would have aimed to kill and down the enemy, however, the circumstances kept her from doing so. Gin, was the world to Rangiku, and Sakura would do everything to keep the world of one of her friends from crashing so easily. After all, Sakura knew what it was like to have only one to be the epicenter of her revolving world.

Rushing the former shinigami, Sakura pulled her swords out last second to clash with his, all to easily his sword snapped like a twig, even then she got out of the way of its end, and commenced to slash him to prevent his super regeneration from happening all too quickly. She knew though, that it wasn't enough to take him down. Taking both ends of her swords she slammed them together, and obediently to her rough command they melded into their shikai form. Leaving no room for Gin to maneuver the young medic-nin and shinigami commenced to slice and final blow. Smartly she aimed for his legs and arms, effectively sending his sword out of his grasp, and him spiraling down to the concrete ground.

She was however not without mercy. Gently she caught him, and laid him down, as he sweated, she knew that although he had super generative skills he couldn't fight off the poison that her sword gave off that fast. He would live, but she was sure that it would be a while before he could properly walk again, let alone get up. Laying him on the ground, she brought two fingers up to her face, and bound him, he grunted under the pain. Taking those same two fingers she drove them into the side of his neck in an almost Hyuuga like precision, and he slumped unconscious. She wasn't sure whether this would keep him out for long, but it would have to do, she didn't have the chakra to spare. Carrying him, she went into the protective healing circle, where the other shinigami backed away from her, unsure of her true allegiance.

She looked at Rangiku who lay unconscious, and laid Gin beside her. It was only right that she be the one to keep watch over him. Putting a gloved hand to her friends head, Sakura put in some of her chakra to hurry up the revival process. Then without a word said the young warrior turned away, ready to face the fires of battle once again, leaping, the young woman found herself face to face with another who left a mental scar in the Soul Society. The man who sent shivers down her spine. Though he didn't possess the sharingan, his gaze was almost if not equally petrifying. Even so, she looked back steadily to him, even as he gave her the angelic smile that often spelled doom for the receiver.

For a moment the urge to run far away washed over her, yet she stood her ground. She knew that like Itachi, he was powerful. She also knew that in a straight out battle she wouldn't win, she knew that there was more to his monstrous power. At best, all she could do was stall him; even then, it would keep him from going on a greater rampage. Calmly she brought the tip of her sword up, and he opened his arms wide as if to invite her into a hug.

"Sakura, you truly are superb, come to my side and we can rule the world from the kings palace." Never had Sakura been shaken by the concept of power, nor would she allow herself to. Taking one hand from her sword she touched her forehead, and brought her hand down, summoning the mask, that he had made her accept. With his hand he had changed every fiber of her being, and with every fiber of her being, she would use it as a tool against him. He would regret the day he had forced this terrible power onto her, she would force him to see that her loyalty was unshakable. "Raise your sword Aizen," she told him, her voice distorting to the hollow within her. "Our battle begins now." At best she would last a moment, but you learned a thing or two in the line of battle.

One, while fighting for your life, amuse your opponent to keep living for just a little longer. Two, never stay still. Through the slits of her mask the young woman watched the predatory man before her, and not a moment later she found herself flinging herself to the side, his hand through the spot she had just been standing. Even then she hadn't dodged properly, her side stung. Surprisingly enough it only lasted a moment, her blood had been covered by a white substance. She watched Aizen; she knew in order to beat him she had to be faster. With a gloved hand she ripped away the white fabric of her coat, until only her ANBU gear was left.

Without another distraction left, she attacked. She should have known though, that even her best, wouldn't be enough. She slashed at the former captain's torso, to miss, and find that he was beside her. Using one hand had gripped her wrist, and effectively broke it. Unwillingly she cried out. She could feel him slowly shattering her bones. Closing her eyes she sent chakra to the area, to cool it down and assist in her super regeneration.

"You should have followed me Sakura; we would have been great together." She found herself laughing. It hadn't been the first time she had been told such a thing. Hadn't Kabuto said the same thing, when he tried to lure her to his side? That, however, had been the wrong thing to say immediately his other hand came up to choke her. Almost immediately the mask she had summoned not so long ago shattered. A hand held his own trying to prying his fingers off, but she couldn't summon the concentration to send chakra to her fingers that lack of air had her adrenaline pumping, for once in this world; Sakura began to worry if she was going to really die.

As it was, she was already in the afterlife. What would become of her if she were to be destroyed like this? Become the particles that made up the soul society? Then what? Panic began to color her mind, but the rationality of the well trained nin kept her from full blown hysteria. Using what little strength left, she hazily gathered what little chakra she seemed to have left into her legs. Without a moment to spare she kicked out wildly, loosening Aizen's grip for a moment. That second, was all she needed to wrap her legs around his arm and dislocate the elbow.

To the loud crack in his elbow the young nin bent backwards using the force of her torso to further damage his arm all in the same instant. This, finally made him release her, as he let go she let herself freefall, one her gloved hands tenderly touched her throat as she coughed part of the way down. Green orbs never took their eyes away from the monster she had taken labors to free herself from. She knew that even with an injury like that he wouldn't be overly hurt. Amused maybe, but that was the extent for what he felt when she broke his arm, it was evident when he looked at his misshapen arm with a smile. The mild interest there slightly smoldering in his eyes as he watched it reform, nary a wince of pain emanated from him, nor a look of shock.

She knew that, she would be in for rough housing. Against an opponent like him she was no match, and that only made that more frustrated at herself for being so inept, reduced to only being a distraction until the real help could arrive. Unfortunately that was all she could do, the furthest she could accomplish, and she knew that only she held the element of surprise against this monster. Only she was strong enough to withstand the pain she knew he would mercilessly if not childishly inflict on her. If that was the only role she could play, no matter how she disliked it, very well, she would play the game, even if she would end up losing her life yet again. This world was made up of sacrifices, and if she were to become one to curry the favor to her side, then she would willingly put herself on the line.

Using the axis of her body she swung herself around to land like a cat on a roof. She looked up to the man who stood in the sky like the god that he thought himself to be, her sword pointed downwards. Though she said she would play with him, she knew that she had to be stronger in order to keep up. Without the motion of putting on the mask, the white menace began to form by just her call as she looked steadily up at Aizen who held her gaze.

Gathering her chakra, she began to force it out of her body, more specifically into her sword. Although she had never used her bankai, nor if she knew the full capabilities of it, which was the equivalent to playing with fire Sakura didn't think at this point she had a choice but to pull out her trump cards. The air around her began to stir in a circular motion; the rapid picking up winds began to whip at her hair and clothes.

As if her swords had suddenly come alive, she felt their simultaneous pulse come in synch with her own. For a moment the young pinkette closed her eyes breaking contact with the dead brown she had been so determined to hold. Her body began to heat up, and she was beginning to feel her breaking point. Even then she pushed her chakra into her sword she opened her eyes as it began to shine red, the color her transformation had turned her chakra. Red, just like Itachi's was.

Almost out of character she found herself smiling lovingly at the color, amidst the battle field where even the smallest weaknesses could lead to death. For a moment the world flashed red, and Sakura found herself more empowered than ever. It had seemed that her bankai had worked.

(A/N it would be cruel of me to leave you all hanging here wouldn't it? Well, lucky for you I feel bad for neglecting my stories. So, write on I will!)

To any bystander, her bankai looked beautiful. No longer was she dressed in her white ANBU uniform, but a short red battle kimono, with black nin boots that rode up to mid thigh. Around her waist was a black obi, the bow tied at her side. Her bubblegum tresses pulled back into a formal bun, laden with braids that intertwined. Her mask which once resembled a rabid skull; now was in the elegant shapes of an ANBU fox mask, its only hollow indicators were the three red stripes on either side of the face and the black and gold eyes that shone through.

She was no longer but a mere shinigami, but a goddess of war. So spoke the blood red and jagged blade she held in her hand, its only variation of color was the black hilt and the uncharacteristic silver tassel that hung from its other end. She knew for a fact that never in shinigami history had this ever occurred, the fully change of the haori and blade, not only that but the drastic change in her mask as a hollow. Then again, never had there been a documented report of her situation.

It may have been because she had been pulled from another world. Or that maybe she already had a great influx of chakra to begin with, none of this however mattered. Black and gold, met with amused brown. It was only for a moment that they stood at a standstill, until Sakura jumped to the attack. Faster then she would have ever thought possible and without that much effort the young woman's blade met loudly with Aizens, pushing him back a few yards in the process.

The angelic grin became evil, his amusement hitting its peak. She would have been deluding herself if she thought that she could win, she knew that he, being the chameleon he was would be able to adapt to her attacks pretty quickly, and she, being un-experienced with her new found abilities would be most likely to lose, she wasn't deluding herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to last more than a few minutes with Aizen. Time however was what she needed.

She had to wait until Ichigo go there; he was their only glimmering hope that the Soul Society would be able to apprehend Aizen. True, she had sent off the Hougyoku, but who was to say that Aizen couldn't very well create a new one? She knew that Aizen wouldn't have been stupid enough to use the Hougyoku without full knowing what the dangerous jewel was made of. He was smarter than that.

Like a flash of lightening the two met, their swords clanging loudly in the air as sparks flew, creating a sound akin to thunder. Each blow more powerful than the last the world around them seemed to melt away, then again, she felt that if she were to think a moment of something else she would lose, and the price might be even greater than the loss of her life. Around the hilt of her swords, the young warrior began to elaborate her attacks, straight blows could only keep the opponent amused for so long, and she knew that he would play her game for as long as she showed him something new.

Much like Sasuke infused his chidori into his sword, she did the same, combining both the most powerful attacks that both of her best friends had introduced. With the sound of a thousand birds the young nin charged the enemy, their swords hitting yet again, this time her sword began to rapidly chip through his. Eyes slightly widened the overlord jumped back; looking at his sword with the mild interest he seemed to hold for everything.

"Interesting." Was his only uttered word before he held his sword straight out to her. She knew when she was being pulled into a genjutsu. Gathering her chakra then releasing the quickly performed the jutsu for a 'kai' she refused to be pulled up in his pace. Quickly doing the hand signs she slashed her sword sending small balls of rasengan and chidori. If he was going to use tricks, she might as well, see how far she could do it. Knowing Aizen, that technique had never been used on him, and being an illusionist specialist, she might be able to pull a fast one over him.

Creating a reasonable distance between them, Sakura looked at her enemy and with a flick of the finger, she caste her genjutsu spell. It probably wouldn't hold him for long, but this was only the prelude to a trap. Though she hated to do so, she began to push her into the genjutsu of her memories; much like the Tsukiyomi that Itachi could caste. Though it wasn't her memory, she brought him through his darkest memories. She shivered as she watched the man's past, yet he merely smiled, looking around as if it were a fond recollection of the past.

Never missing a beat the Sakura jumped up and used the force of gravity to send her crashing down onto Aizen, her red sword out before her, as her sword barely nicked his skin, and his sword nicked her, she felt a memory of hers jump into him, as a memory of his jumped into her. His memory brought her to the night he had cut down his team mates, and then an image of him smiling among their fallen bodies. She felt herself almost cringe at the betrayal, while she had seen the very scene many times; she had never felt this cold and blatant disregard for human life.

Then again, what should she have expected? He was a full blown psychopath that had the time and resources to fully bloom. It wasn't uncommon that among the ranks of the strong you found people like him, so detached from the world, so unfeeling of the others, so cold. All of it, his pain, his memories cause her to freeze for only a second. Taking that second she found herself brutally impaled by the dark lord, in that instant her mask slowly broke away with her bodies initial shock, she found herself looking up into his brown eyes. Why? She wondered, why did his eyes seem so familiar?

Coughing she felt the warm blood leak from her mouth. That's right. She thought. They reminded her of Itachi, the very exact moment that they had faced off, in almost similar circumstances. Of course it was only the color that reminded her of Itachi, everything else was Orochimaru's. Even so, to this little tidbit of the love that she cherished so deeply in her heart, her heart began to ache. This, however, wouldn't be her end she refused to die in such a sappy manner, and Itachi had taught her how to live much better than that.

A single gloved hand came up to caress Aizen's face, and unsurprisingly he let her. Black and gold, concentrated on brown. "Hey Aizen." She said softly, he didn't reply, "do you want to take a glimpse into my world?" Without warning she dragged him into the fortitude of her mind, the only thing she could remember of the physical world, was Aizen holding her, blood freely flowing down his sword down to his hands, soon she was pulling him into her mind, and her world, the inner sanctum, the world Itachi had taught her how to fortify, and battle in. Though it would never be as strong as Itachi's it would hold Aizen for a while longer.

They materialized, in her world, she was whole, and so was he, but more importantly. Itachi was there. While it probably wasn't wise of her to allow Aizen so close to her heart, she knew that here was her last standing forte, and here was the best way she could defeat Aizen. Beside her, the guardian of her soul, in the shape of the man she loved the most stood beside her. As they say, no one really leaves you, they live within you. Her black and red copy of her beloved stood in the Tsukiyomi world that was her stronghold. The only two in color remained to be her, and Aizen.

Among the world within her, this was her inner sanctum, the boundless red and black, and the matching clouds that floated above them; then again, it was the last of Itachi that she had, among the few things that he gave her. She could slowly feel his memory in her mind slip, and Sakura knew that soon she would lose him, and he would simply melt into her memories, though she never showed it, she was terrified of losing him, the very thought that had sustained her through the Soul Society.

Brown eyes raked her barren world, the place within her heart, the savage place she had hid within her, the only place she could fully control, and let herself go. Pointing toward Aizen, she sent her Itachi-look alike on the attack. Like the real Itachi, he possessed and essence of the sharingan, although it wasn't as strong as the real things, no, Sakura couldn't imagine the capabilities that her Itachi's sharingan held, especially after she had gone through great lengths to heal his eyes. Like the real Itachi, his reflexes were excellent.

In every aspect that she could remember the look alike was her long lost love, but what hurt the most was that he wasn't, and he was merely a figment of her imagination. With a flick of the finger the S-class nin that remained in her mind froze Aizen in his tracks. Calmly with the grace that Itachi had always held the red and black copy stalked up to the threat in her mind. With the small wakizashi blade he always kept, Itachi stabbed the knife through Aizens shoulder. For once the great overlord shouted out, as slowly, Itachi pulled the sword downwards through Aizen, not to fast that the shock would make him pass out, but not too slow that the skin wouldn't cut.

Within her mind Sakura could feel herself waver, she knew that her body wouldn't allow her to stay within the sanctity too long. Not, when her body was quickly running out of blood. Bringing her hand to her torso, she sent chakra to that part of her body. Though it wouldn't completely stop the bleeding it would slow it down, it wasn't long now, when Itachi would disappear. Originally he had been created to weaken the enemy, and it would be her decision to finish him off.

When the sword was halfway through the lord of Hueco Mundo, her imaged of her beloved disappeared, and a maze appeared around them, unlike the black and red world, they were in color they were after all made of her memories. Fondly she touch a wall, it held the memory of her first day as a genin, she had been so bright eyed, and innocent to the world, hadn't she? Moving away from the stream of nostalgia, she looked to the almost calmly looking Aizen, if it hadn't been for the sweat that ran down his temples, she would have had no idea that he was struggling, for he held the same smile, his eyes never varying in emotion.

If it weren't for the blood that rushed out of his torso, she would have never guess that he was hurt, not with the extremely interested look he held for her inner world. "You've seemed to have hidden a lot of things from me Sakura. Tell me, was that whole cat act only and act?" Grasping, the sword that Itachi left, Sakura pulled the sword down a little more. Though it wouldn't really hurt him physically, it could damage him mentally. Though it would never break that unwavering confidence, she knew that she was damaging the very essence of his black soul. That was the purpose of this world. Their bodies signified their very souls, and she was determined to rip him up so badly that he couldn't function properly, it was the least she could do before losing her life.

Without hesitation she ripped the sword through the overlords body, she was satisfied to see blood run down the corner of his mouth. Using the knife again, she shoved the knife through his heart, she knew it wouldn't kill him, he was a tough son-of-a-bitch to kill after all. He wouldn't go down that easy, he was like Orochimaru. Granted, better looking and more sinister, but the thing they shared in common was to rule, and destroy anything that obstructed their path, like Orochimaru he just kept coming back, stronger and more grotesque minded then he was before. Sakura really had to wonder how the hell he ended up that way in the first place. The way she saw him now, she wouldn't have been surprised if he killed his family merely to gain status, and it was that very thing about him that made her blood boil.

'If you betray your mission you are scum, but if you betray your friends you are lower than scum.' Those were the words that Kakashi had lived by since the day Obito had died, words that she as a part of team seven had lived by, a phrase that even now she lived by. A phrase she would probably die trying to uphold. Steadily she pulled down the knife, and she like Itachi made it seem like an eternity, slowly, and surely it ripped through his torso, even as her world shook. The sanctity was about to fall, and they would be pulled into the real world once again.

To her surprise Aizen let out a single laugh, and that jarred them out of her world, she no longer had the concentration or stamina to keep up such a complex jutsu. Once again, she found herself impaled on his sword, and this time it was her who coughed up the blood. It wasn't long until her bankai faded and she lost grip with her sword. She had lost too much blood, and if she lost anymore without some proper healing she may as well be dead. "Thank you Sakura, that was amusing." By then his image had become hazy, but she knew that he was probably smiling. Taking the other hand he wrapped it around her exposed throat, and held her up, as if she were a sheathe herself he pulled his sword out with painful deliberation, she would die first before she gave him the satisfaction of her screams. Why is it she wondered that she always got stuck with the sadistic people? She sure as hell wasn't a masochist.

When the sword was out he increased pressure on her throat she found herself choking on her own blood. She knew that he would try to draw this out as long as possible, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. "Would you care to tell me where you put the Hougyoku?" His words were met with silence. The pressure increased again, she knew that soon, she would die, and yet she found that even with all of the mental preparation she was terrified of dying again. It was to that, a single tear escaped caught between her long pink lashes. "I see, then you're of no use to me, I'm afraid you're going to have to die then."

She expected him to increase the pressure on her neck to the point where he would snap her spinal cord. She felt nothing, one moment she could hardly breathe, the next she was carried gently by strong and familiar hands. Tired eyes tried to force themselves open but they wouldn't, but she could recognize his chakra, smiling she told the man who held her, "You're late." Seconds later she could feel herself be set down as gently as possible on hard concrete where she knew the medic team was.

"Sorry, sorry kiddo got lost on the road to life had to as a wily cat for directions." Mustering the strength to open her eyes she did and looked happily up at the older man, "Liar," the world began to darken. She was vaguely aware of his presence leaving her, and she felt a longing to be with something she had been so familiar with, she wanted to get up and chase her sensei. Yet, she couldn't. The world was darkening, her chakra levels were sunk, her body in no better condition, yet for some reason she knew she'd live. With the last piece of light she could see, at last their hero arrived on the scene. Ichigo had arrived.

Hey everyone! It's been a while! Sorry for the extremely late update, and as some have asked, yes Kakashi will show up! Well you got the gist. Hopefully between filling out scholarship apps trying to pass my senior year, and etc I'll be able to squeeze in more chapters ^.^ Once again, sorry for the wait, and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the support for this story!

Chapter 13

Her senses didn't come to her all at once, like a puzzle they all came in pieces. First came her sense of smell, which didn't do her much in the sterile environment she had obviously been placed under. Next came her hearing, but she could only hear the beep of the monitor even then she wasn't fully awake, her chakra reserves, whatever she had tried to meticulously put away was drained to the point where she was sure that she was more weak than a newborn kitten. When she opened her eyes the world spun, but even then she kept them open, enduring the minor ache the weak light provided. It was nighttime in the Soul Society, the chakra around her, was slowly collecting in her, and it made her feel better.

To the her left the sound of cloth was ever present, and she turned her head in that direction, in the light of the moon he sat there, as he always seemed to do his face still buried in that dirty book. The pale moon light made his grey hair shine a dull silver, to be honest she couldn't help but think that he looked stupid, hunched over all of his concentration, vested in that stupid little orange book—and here she thought she would never see that menace to society ever again. Even so, his very presence brought tears to her eyes. She wondered if he remembered her, as the student he had brought up with the more rambunctious people of her group. She wondered if he remembered the day he died like she did. His body covered in blood, his ANBU mask laying not even a few feet away from him, a grin on his face as he told her to let him go.

It had been an unranked mission they had been paired up with two other ANBU who had also died in the exchange, and she would have died too if a rescue team hadn't come across them to fight back the straggling sound nin. It was a mission that had changed her life. Even though it was expected that a nin never lived long she still cried pitifully when her sensei died. Out of the whole team only she had survived and it still weighed heavily in her heart, even now she could remember the expression that she had when she faced Naruto and told him the breaking truth. They had cried in each others' arms, both of them mourning over their failures to bring all of team seven together.

His lone eye flicked to her as she reached out a hand to touch him she wanted to affirm that she wasn't going madly insane, that he was there right there not an arms width away. To her surprise he met her halfway, the warmth of his fingers intertwined with hers, opening her mouth she tried to speak only to find that a hoarse cough made its way out instead. Putting down the small orange book on the counter the elder nin took her gently and tipped some water that had been sitting patiently on her bedside into her mouth as he cradled her gently. Hesitantly she drank from the cup, unsure if all of a sudden he would disappear, like a child she held steadfast onto his shirt. He dressed like he was still in his ANBU days, a long white scarf adorned his neck, standard ANBU gear was what he wore, his fingerless gloved held her gently, his stupid mask still in place.

His hair no longer defied gravity like it used to, it more like stayed in a pile atop his head, in a ruffled 'just woke up' way. On his hip there was an ANBU mask in place, but the markings were different then she remembered. The only real difference that she could notice was the long dangerous looking katana that laid innocently against his chair. In her head she could feel the questions stacking up, ready to tumble out at a moment's notice. She had all of those questions but they wouldn't come out, they were caught between the sobs she felt herself coughing up as she gripped Kakashi's shirt with two hands holding onto him even in her weakened state. She was happy to see him, and she couldn't find the words to tell him though.

Gently he pried her off of him, shifting her back down so she could semi lay, but still have the capabilities to watch him. Still, she held onto his hand, she knew full well that if he tried to he would break from her grasp, yet he didn't, "It's been a while Sakura."

She blubbered for a few moments, and patiently he waited with her. Through her tears she nodded. For some reason the flood gates that held all of her anxiety just broke, all of the confusion of being the only one who remembered what it was like to live in the living world, the place she had come from, all of it she had to keep a secret.

And now, all of the turbulent things broke out the moment she saw someone familiar to the world that she was sure that she had lost. It was pathetic, and she knew it, it reminded her of that not so long ago past when she really was that pitiful and useless. She was tired though, of being that strong for so long, without companionship, afraid that the so called 'Society' would turn their backs on her due to her circumstances. Without complaint the older nin pet her head running his fingers through her hair, quiet reassurances spilled from his masked lips, even then his words came out as clear as day.

He waited for her sobbing to subside, for her tears to dry, and he gave her a chance to recover herself as he handed her a tissue. Looking at him with what she knew to be red swollen eyes she smiled at him. Without reservation she blew her nose, and with it seemed to clear her head a lot.

Together they enjoyed the silence a little more, until the moon began to fade and the dawn began to appear. With the coming of the light, her hesitancy, and wavering self disappeared beneath the surface of her skin like the shadows receding from the light. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked him her hand merely holding his as she watched as slowly the sun began to climb in the sky. He didn't answer, then again she never expected him too, she was almost afraid that her dead mentor for so many years would just vanish the moment they spoke to one another.

"Sakura, how long have you been here?" he asked her, steadying her breathes she carefully detached herself as she gathered herself, she hadn't even cried half of her worries out, but a burden had been taken away and that was all that mattered. Wiping the last of her tears she answered him, "Two years maybe? Enough for me to learn the Soul Society basics, and define my position, I think before I left after Orihime I would have been elected as a captain to fill in one of the missing slots."

Reclining the recluse nin thought, putting a hand to his chin to think, "Sakura, how much about Konoha do you remember?"

Her reply was immediate, "Everything. What about you?"

She heard a chuckle in his voice as he replied, "Just about everything, there are a few fuzzy spots, but for the most part, after the few years I've been here I've begun to reclaim those memories." She looked at him, in shock, "Kakashi, I remembered everything since the time I came here."

For a moment he took the time to consider her. Once again he put a hand to his chin. For a moment she thought he looked like Shikamaru. Then again, he was one of the next candidates for Hokage, she had often seen Lady Tsunade do the same thing. She wondered if it was something that became a factor in once heard that the reason the decision….there were dumber ways, she had heard that part of how Naruto was elected Hokage was a dart toss(of course the dart was manipulated through chakra to make it fly weirdly) Tsunade, and a bunch of pictures for the candidates. Of course most of it was just rumor….still.

Green eyes looked at her former sensei, expectantly. He sighed.

"Sakura, do you think we could spend some time together? Show me what you've been doing these past couple of years."

The request took her by surprise, she was pleased, but nonetheless she was surprised, she had forgotten how easily Kakashi was able to hide his emotions in that infamous laziness that had often been the running joke among team seven.

"Ok."

A knock came to the door. "I gotta go," he told her squeezing her hand before disappearing like every nin did in the right situation. Not a moment later her friends came in. Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi, and lastly Orihime.

He red head was crying, she was apologetic and grateful, Sakura couldn't help but hug her busty friend and calm her down, in so many ways she was like Hinata, and Sakura easily handled the delicate person with care.

"You did well." She told her, and Orihime did, though she had no fighting prowess to speak of, even in enemy territory she had held her head up high, and without complaint withstood anything the espada would throw at her, in Sakura's eyes that had made Orihime a hero. Sakura knew that everyone thought that of the dimutive female who quivered in her arms. Patting her hair gently Sakura let her go and Orihime began to calm down.

No sooner did Sakura let go another force swept her up in his arms. It was Fuyukusen and several of his friends. She smiled as she cradled them in her arms.

"You did visit in so long. And look what's happened to you." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll be fine, just you wait and see." They crowded around her and her older friends drew back knowing very well that these children wouldn't leave Sakura for the world, in fact, it seemed that over the course of the next couple of days Fuyukusen, who was weighed down by his duties would send one of her orphan friends to watch over her, to make sure that she didn't leave them. She couldn't help but smile at the prospect. The children, often the children she had cared for in the past, would talk to her, about their lives, what was new, how she was. Children stuff, peaceful talk that would get her mind over the vague words Kakashi had offered her.

Before she knew it Sakura was fully healed, and with an a-ok from Unohana was ushered out too rest some more in that little town that had begun everything for Sakura. But, she couldn't help but feel that this was the beginning of an ending. It discomforted her. And she began to wonder, what it was that had wrapped Kakashi's mind in mystery. Though he showed nothing outwardly, though it had been years since she had seen her sensei, Sakura knew when he was troubled over something and when he wasn't.

Holding her hand tightly like a child with a leash Fuyukusen didn't let go of her hand, it was as if he felt that she may be leaving soon, just as she felt that she might be too. He filled her ears with meaningless chatter, only to eat up the silence and sense of foreboding.

In the middle of the road home the young boy stopped. He turned to look at her. He held her hand gently. "You won't leave us again will you?" he asked her. For a moment she hesitated, she didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep.

The best she could reply with was a quiet. "I don't know." And a hug, though it didn't pacify the desperation that seemed to be reflected in the young man's eyes. However, he didn't press any further, instead he only grasped her hand a little tighter as he led her down the street to their little town. The people lined up to greet her. All of them cheering for her return, was this what Gaara felt when he was returning to his village? She wondered to herself as a lone tear welled up. She didn't take even a few steps into the town before the people swamped her.

She felt needed, accomplished, wanted. It filled her heart. Was this what Naruto had always wanted? This swamping tsunami of respect and love of the people? Sakura knew why. Soon the sun began to set, worries forgotten, the people celebrated her return, and they began a new tradition, a festival of her return.

It wasn't until a dark nighttime, that Kakashi had visited her, that night she felt oddly awake, as if she knew very well that something was coming. The moment he entered her small town, she was up her window open to admit him, and there she sat at its window sill searching for his dark silhouette.

Cheerful as ever he greeted her, teasingly she scolded him for visiting her so late at night. She knew though that his visit was something more serious than that, but before that, they leapt out of her window and progressed to walk down the lit streets of her town. Her swords she had decidedly left behind, they weren't part of her past, and she didn't feel right bringing them with her.

She knew that they would combat everything that Kakashi would tell her, and she wanted to be able to talk with him one on one tonight. Though it was late, the local taverns were still teaming with life, the vendors still selling their wares, many waved to her and her companion as they passed, many joking to her that they approved of her new hot boyfriend.

Through the duration of the walk neither of them said anything, just sharing that comfortable silence that is made due to familiarity. It wasn't until they reached the end of the street near the orphanage that she sharply turned left and led him to a more secluded area.

She brought him to a clearing the very one that she had fought that hollow in the beginning, the one that soon after she had met the troublesome shinigami. Looking back at it now it was sort of like fate that led her through these situations. She took a breath in, and she turned to the elder shinobi. "You have something to tell me…don't you."

He looked down, she knew that look, it was the look that expressed his guilt, it was the face he often wore when he sat there staring at the memorial in that large patch of grass. She knew that he was about to shake her very foundation of this place, and she understood that he felt out of a strange sense of duty to her he should tell her.

"Sakura, how would you like to go back to Konoha?"

Sorry for the long, wait! Don't kill me! Remember a dead author can't write ANYTHING…well, maybe in the Seireitei, but they don't have laptop for every Harry, Dick and Moe you know! They also don't have internet…Swear, this is the shortest chapter ever, but I plan on cranking the next one out soon in the next couple of days, so wait for me! Thanks for all the support! Just graduated from High School I got a lot of time on my hands now, and I can take up writing again! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the wonderful support! Are you all happy to know I'm taking this story back off Hiatus?

After Death 14

For a moment she only looked at him, not quite sure the words he had told her were true or merely a more flippant part of her imagination. "What?" she asked in a small voice, in the back of her mind applauding that she managed to keep from stuttering.

"Konoha, Sakura, do you want to go back?" the words stabbed her in the heart, and she felt a feeling that she had once thought that she had discarded for the subject. She felt a flutter of hope. She was shell shocked, and she couldn't speak, she merely stared at her former sensei. Sighing and ruffling his fingers through his hair, he hesitated, and reluctantly pulled her into a hug. A great show of affection for the former copy nin.

"I'll let you decide. Take as long as you want." A moment later he was gone. She sank to her knees processing, analyzing, the confusion of what he had told her, and the hope that she didn't want to feel, jumbled her up. Reaching up, she pulled down the Hiate that settled itself on her head. She stroked it gently remembering comrades that she had fought with. Comrades that may no longer be, she ran through the list of her friends, surprised at the things she was forgetting, their faces, their voices, their habits, were beginning to fade.

It terrified her.

It wasn't the fact that she was forgetting that terrified her, but the fact that she was forgetting _them_ Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Choji…Itachi. She dragged in a ragged breathe, careful to mute it. She was surprised to see her eyes blur with tears, her throat choke up. How many years had it been since she had cried? She shook, alone in the darkness, a place she had always considered as home, felt cold.

Holding her hands to her mouth, she heaved, her body racking itself to every sob she refused to release. She was forgetting, them, her people, her homeland. Their voices, their children of all the memories that she had retained, only one seemed to remain clear, the day she had died, the day Itachi had told her in his own way goodbye.

-flashback- (A/N cliché I know but totally appropriate)

"Itachi?" she called softly her slightly hoarse voice as she rose out of the bed. She had awakened to his shifting, and she wondered why he would be up at the crack, of dawn. Sasuke wouldn't be coming until at least seven more hours.

He gathered her up, and held her close, conveying with actions, to what he couldn't say with words. "Sleep." She felt his warmth and breathed him in, before grasping his stoic face. "You need more sleep than me." It hurt her to say so, but she knew that it was his choice, and his choice was to ultimately die.

She stroked the growing bags under his eyes, days upon days she was beginning to worry for his overall health, even when she tried to heal him with her own chakra. Summoning from her reserves, she began the healing process.

But, he wouldn't accept it, gently taking her hands into his, he pulled them down, "No." he told her gently. She wanted to get angry, put on her best nurses face and tell him he needed it, but she knew, that he would only disagree, and brush her off, he was trying to separate them, to make the blow of her living easier for her.

So quietly, and obediently she settled, pressing her ear to his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you." She told him, expecting as ever for him to remain silent, but to her surprise he held her tighter.

She looked up into black smoldering eyes, leaning down he brought her into a kiss. Holding him tighter the couple desperately, but slowly, trace each other for what may have been for the last time. Both of them wishing that, the moment would last forever.

Together they stood, their hands weren't clasped together, but they were close enough to smell each others scent. In the horizon, she saw Sasuke peek over the horizon, the team she knew that he kept in close formation to him. Taking Itachi's hand she leaned in closer her pink hair resting on his shoulder. The rest of the Akatsuki, kept respectfully quiet.

To the left horizon, she saw Naruto, and the people she had always held close, she knew that it would soon be time for her to choose. She knew though that there would only be one solution. This arugument had started with her, when Itachi had kidnapped her, and it would end with her, she wasn't planning on letting those few precious to her die.

She watched as both parties darted down the hill, only five minutes from them. Leaning down the one she considered to be the most beloved whispered in her ear. "_When the time comes that you must live without me, move on. Love another, but keep me close in your memories."_ Green eyes widened in disbelief, at the words that had come so uncharacteristically from his mouth. Kissing her one last time he began to pull away. She looked down, guilt colored her emotions. She could only hope that he could do the same when he had to live without her.

"Sakura." She looked up, her heart beating faster. Her eyes widened at the words, that were never uttered, the words she never thought she would see or hear. The words he had mouthed. Before she could respond he was gone in a flash, to Sasuke his opponent, and that was when all hell broke loose.

Before she knew it an entire battlefield was between them, but that didn't deter her from the personal mission she had set out. Now she had a solid reason to do this. Easily she bypassed the field, slamming the ground with her fists, to break up fights between loved ones she had on both sides.

It seemed like forever until finally, she was over to his side. She was happy, and she was sad.

Leaping she put herself between Itachi and Sasuke, knowing that this was her one and only chance. She was sad for many reasons, leaving those she loved behind, but most of all leaving itachi behind, for he already lost so many of whom he had loved.

Her body lurched back slamming into Itachi from the force of Chidori's wrath. Immediately she could feel the toll it had taken on her, her organs were beyond compare, her ribcage she knew was partially shattered, she wouldn't live there was no way she could. She knew Itachi held her, and that was where she wished to be, she smiled. That was when Ino came running into sight. She was happy, for she knew the words he meant when he mouthed them, she knew that all along he meant to tell her, '_I love you.'_

-end-

She cried for many things, her confusion, her memories, the people she loved, the people she had come to love. How could she possibly choose? How was there any way to choose? Konoha? Or the Seireitei? Which held a bigger portion in her heart? Her past? Or the Present? She cried into the night, finally uncaring of those who could hear her.

It wasn't long until her sobs subsided. It seemed as if her tears had dried up, her heart was full of turmoil, but life moved one, time kept going on. Grasping the hiate in one hand she shakily retied the symbol of her village to her head.

Quietly in the early hours of the morning she slipped away, wanting time alone. She left her swords, her kunai, leaving only her fists, which was enough. Feeling lost within her heart the young woman wandered through the forest of the Seiretei, thinking, pondering. What was the right decision. Over and over, no matter how she agonized, she could only come to the same conclusion. Yet she wanted to refuse it.

Greedy as it was for her, she wanted both worlds, both parts of herself, but she knew that she could never do such a thing, she could never combine both worlds. That pained her. Three days had passed with her wandering, and slowly she was beginning to accept the decision she knew deep within her heart was the right one, the one that was merely meant to be.

She was seated on a high branch overlooking the bright horizon, the high heights and endless stretches of land reminding her over and over of Konoha. Wrapping her cloak tighter, she resisted the urge to cry. Yes, there was in the end only one decision.

"Sakura-Fukaichou?"

Red rimmed green eyes, looked to the source of the voice that had called. She tried her best to smile but found it hard, it was almost as if she had forgotten in these past days.

"Yes?" she asked a worried looking Momo, a woman who had been under the former rule of Aizens time as a Captain. Within her, she could feel a shift in herself begin.

Sakura didn't know what the young woman was talking about, all she knew was that she was tired, and she needed to sleep. Quietly, Sakura accepted her decision, and just like that she fell asleep.

Rough calloused hands held, hers, a lone one black eye looked at the sleeping beauty, that had been asleep for so long. Her pink hair was fanned out against, the white bed he had specially ordered for her, a place where she would be allowed to sleep until the day she would wake up. Beside her bed, the heart monitor beeped at a steady rate, the only indication that she was alive.

Leaning down the man kissed her forehead, loathing to leave, but knowing very well, that he had too. Reluctantly he stood, as the commanding looking busty blonde stood at the door. "Time to go." She told him, her voice soft, as she looked at the sleeping visage of whom she had once considered her daughter. The man nodded, silently. Peering down at his love, he leaned down to kiss her forehead, an act her had done so many times, that it had become habit.

Whispering so that only she may hear he told her. "I love you."

Little did the man who left know, the hand she had left tensed slightly and the EEG's monitoring her brain movement spiked for half a precious second, the heart that had been forced to pump, pumped a little more steadily, the woman on the bed, was beginning to wake.

She woke from a dream, a good dream, but she couldn't remember, what it had contained. All she knew was that it was precious.

She found herself in an unfamiliar place, and she couldn't shake that feeling of Déjà vu. "Welcome back, Haruno-fukaichou." Green eyes, looked into the kind eyes of Unohana. Deciding not to answer Sakura merely looked down.

"Did you have a good dream?" The captain asked, as she perused Sakura's report.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What?"

The kind woman gave her a warm smile, "You looked so content." Looking out the window Sakura pondered. In the dream, something good happened, something happy. "I am content."

The kind woman laughed, "Even if you're content Haruno-fukaichou, that doesn't mean you should neglect your own health, you worried many people."

Choosing not to answer Sakura looked to the forest. Yes, she had finally made her decision.

It was late at night when he came to her. The Copy nin easily slipped through the window to her room where she sat on the hospital bed waiting for him.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura."

It was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Walking up to her, the Copy-nin sat in the visitor chair.

"It seems as if we've switched roles."

She smiled, her first in days, "Yes, as I recall, it was always you so pathetically put up in a hospital bed."

"Hey! I was out protecting the village you know!"

"Right, the one time you got knocked in the head with door because you were too busy reading your new porno book. Was definitely all for the village now wasn't it?"

"I was making sure it was rated correctly."

"Bull shit and you know it."

All too soon the banter came to an end and the mood took on a more serious note. "Have you decided?"

"Yes." Came the one worded answer.

"Your decision?"

She looked down, resolving herself to what she knew she had to do. "I want to say my last goodbyes."

(A/N I was totally trying to end it here….but you guys have been so great so I won't be that mean, and won't. XD)

She stood before the portal, another one of Urahara Kisuke's works. From beside her Kakashi stood in that false area under the shop. Over the course of the few days that she had left, she had decided to tie up a few loose ends, the rest she knew could handle without her. After all they were a hardy group. If they couldn't manage without her then the whole system would have collapsed such a long time ago.

"How much time can you give me?" Sakura asked the blonde man in the hat. For a moment he merely stared at her. Almost disbelieving her story, but then he sighed and grasped his head, he supposed that there were strange things out there. After all, there were those who made friends with the Vaste Lorde, and those who were non living entering the Soul Society. It was a matter of the changing times, and he could only feel honored to be a part of it all.

"A week, then the portal will close forever, and that's when you have to decide."

She smiled, gripping her hiate, "I've already crossed that bridge Urahara-san."

He smiled, "Is that so? Either way, I'll see you sooner or later wont I?"

He pulled the lever down, and she waited for the power to generate. Her hair shook in the power it exuded, and it felt great. From the whirling tunnel, she could hear the sounds and voices of people she loved. Most of all she could smell the scent of the person she loved the most. She smiled on fondly, at the portal, the place that smelled of her home.

She took a step toward the spinning vortex, only to spin around when she heard a loud sound. It was Fuyukusen.

"Sakura-san! Don't go!" the young boy, almost a man pleaded. She smiled taking a step back to stay out of his grip. The wind whipped at the long strands of her hair, and the voices of the people who she loved were getting louder, not much longer and she could leap in.

"Why? Why? We love you! What do they have in that other world of yours has to offer that we can't? you can find another to love! I promise, just stay with us!" he stumbled and fell. But, she didn't offer a hand up. Fuyukusen was becoming a man, if she did that his pride would only be hurt, and he had to learn how to stand without her. He had to learn to cope with loss.

It wasn't long after that she sensed bigger and more prominent chakras, the young kunoichi, and a soul reaper, retreated further near the portal. Not a second later, she was surrounded by the captains, but by now she already had one foot into the portal.

Knowing she didn't have much time she met her young apprentice's eyes. She held them, making sure to convey the warmth that she felt.

"I'm sorry." She told him with a smile, turning she used chakra enhanced speed to get ahead of the pack, and to close the portal off from them, for it was only she could go through. In her mind's eye, she could see Fuyukusen, crying, and it warmed her hear to know that people would miss her equally there.

"I leave everything in your hands, Urahara! Kakashi!" she shouted back, knowing very well that they could hear her. Behind her the vortex closed, no one else could enter, and in its place stood proudly in her stead her twin swords 'Kinen no Chisoku'. They tried to rush her swords, but before they could get a step in both Kakashi and Urahara appeared before them.

Stepping forward the vortex master said in his usual lazy manner, "Since the Lady asked me to explain I will so I suggest you sit quietly and let me talk. Or we'll have Kakashi-san here remove you." The Copy nin stepped forward, a smile on his face in one hand his trademark orange book was set.

The Copy nin said nothing, but his chakra was enough to make everyone pause. "Sakura, can take care of herself."

In the spinning vortex she could hear and see both ends. She smiled at them. Thankful that she had good friends, closing her eyes she allowed herself to be pulled along with the stream. Then there was a blinding light as the young woman blinked in the sunlight.

She looked at the clean and bright room. Across from her was a sight she thought she would never see again, she was in the Uchiha household, it was as apparent as the clan emblem that was facing her. She let a small smile slip, just like Itachi wasn't it?

It was then that she thought of the friends that she left, the people that had cared for her so tenderly, a flash of Fuyukusen came to her mind, he had been on the ground crying. The sweet boy. What he didn't realize though, was that she would be back, and time, like a figment of their imaginations, would be fleeting. While she was sorry that she hurt them, she also hoped, that when she came back, they would welcome her with open arms and she would be back; just let them wait and see.

THIS ISNT THE END! Just an FYI, its just another twist to the proverbial story. So what do you think? Should she stay? Should she go back? You decide! Oh, and I'm finally in college! All settled and stuff, so when I find those few quite moments I'll write for your entertainment. Thanks for all of the support! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of your generous support! I love you all for the best review ever!

Chapter 15

She woke to the darkness of night, and the steady breathing of another. Her hand was strangely warm, but it helped her cope with the slight disorientation.

Green eyes, struggled to flutter open, and it almost hurt for the eyes that had been closed for so long to open to the light, albeit it was merely the soft moonlight. She felt lethargic, but she chalked it all up to the bed she was currently in, it was soft like a cloud, and due to the comatose like state she was probably in.

She felt mild panic rise, but she knew that it would pass. The steady breathing at her side soothed her, it tugged at long past memories she felt a wave of nostalgia come over her. She looked over to the dark figure that was hunched over to the side of her bed, and it sent a pang of fond memories, and tears to her eyes.

His hair spread across the white sheets, the dark strand shining in the light of the moon that shined on his sleeping face. His breathing was that of a sleeping man, strange since she had rarely ever seen him sleep in their time together. She traced his features with her eyes. His beautifully sculpted features, she raked him over first with bewilderment, was this real? Or was it merely an elaborate fantasy of hers?

She couldn't help but reach out and push a wayward lock from his face, feeling his weathered but soft skin give under her gentle fingers. If this was a genjutsu, she wouldn't mind not waking up.

"Itachi." She said softly mostly to herself, as if to affirm to herself that this was real, when all possibilities told her that this was just another sad dream, just another sad fantasy, that she was finally going off the deep end.

She froze when he began to stir. His breathing changed, and the hand, that had been holding hers, held on just a little tighter. Afraid of what may have been an illusion that could break from even a breath or a sound she just watched the man she had considered, _still_ considered the love of her life wake. He was different, she could tell, he had an eye patch slung over one eye; his clothes were rumpled, different from the normal OCD perfection she had often associated him with.

Itachi was changed, but despite it all it didn't dampen the fire that still burned for him, the fire that she had never been able to put out in the Soul Society.

Long black eyelashes opened once, revealing a clear dark eye, one she remembered healing and kissing. He looked like he had just woke from a dream. It was strange to know that she was still awed by the way he moved. Long untied hair followed his head, as he put a hand to his face, rubbing it. It saddened her to know that his bags had gotten deeper. He looked _older_.

The once confident shoulders were slightly hunched as if he were tired of living, the life she had sacrificed to give him. She felt like smacking him, but she lacked the energy to do such a complicated thing so instead, she called for him.

"I always knew you looked pretty when you were sleeping, but at this point you could probably give sleeping beauty a run for her money. Itachi." She internally winced, but she couldn't help but provoke him, she had missed their banter.

His lone eye locked onto her, like a homing device.

He froze.

She smiled up cheekily to him. Then her expression softened. "Hello, Itachi."

She found herself in a warm and tight embrace. She felt a strange wetness touch her neck. Though it was subtle, she could feel his broad shoulders silently heave, in an effort to keep sound in. Wrapping, her arms around him, she pulled him to the bed where she let him cling to her all he wanted.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she whispered. "I'm home."

000000000000

Night gave way to the day, a good 7 hours when she had let Itachi fall asleep in her arms. Because she didn't want him to stir, she let him sleep, leaving her to look out the open tatami screen doors. While she couldn't observe a lot of her environment, she did know that they were in the once abandoned and desolate Uchiha compound.

They were there in Konoha. It let her heart soar. Rubbing Itachi's back, soothing him when it seemed as if he were to stir again, he settled. She smiled to herself; he was like a child at times like this. She blushed when he held her tighter yet; it brought fun mental images to her mind, like a child unwilling to release hold of a beloved teddy bear.

She stifled a giggle. She began to run her fingers through his soft hair, carefully taking out the tangles that had accumulated in it. He wasn't taking care of himself. The thought both bemused and angered her.

A snap of a twig, brought her attention to the door. While she was in physical condition to fight, she had a rather large store of chakra. Taking a kunai from the nearby holster that had been left open she hurled it out of the room, and snatched another one while she held onto a sleeping Itachi, just as swiftly she erected a barrier that would protect them. All of this done in a matter of second, muffling all sound from the outside.

She heard a soft curse, and someone bursting through the door, his kunai drawn. A familiar albeit older looking best friend burst into the scene, Sasuke not far behind him. In that time Itachi sprung from the bed ready to charge landing softly and gracefully in front of her, blocking her from immediate view, the noise had woken him and he didn't look all to happy. While it didn't really show in his demeanor, she knew by the way him lone eye glinted that he was clearly irked by the situation.

Only a moment later, when both sides eyed each other warily did the kunai and threatening positions go down.

"What the hell was that for Itachi?" asked her blonde moron of a best friend, his voice brought a small smile to her face. Beside him an equally puzzled Sasuke grunted in his usual apathetic manner.

Itachi didn't deign to answer, instead he ignored them bringing his attentions back to her, he sat on the bed which was strange for the usually uptight shinobi, he reached out to clasp her ankle possessively, and it brought another smile to her face.

"Sakura!" gasped Naruto. She looked up at his surprised face, along with Sasuke's equally priceless slip.

Before she could greet them, Itachi swung her away into his arms, leaving her to stare at the spot she had been in, a spot, Naruto currently smashed his face in, in his eagerness to hug her.

She sighed.

It seemed that some things never changed.

But that was okay. Something's were just meant to be.

Scowling the irate blonde looked up rubbing his nose from where he sat on the bed, "What was that for?"

Sasuke, shaking off his initial shock, slapped the blonde upside the head.

"Her body's still fragile Dobe. Do you want to injure even more?" she froze, that was probably one of the longest sentences she had ever heard the recluse teammate say. It seemed that time had also changed him. She was glad that it was for the best.

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your Hokage?" asked the blonde, never letting up on his usual antics. \

"You'll always be the Dobe to me." Deadpanned Sasuke.

Annoyed, Naruto looked away muttering under his breath was suspiciously sounded like, "Frickin Uchiha's."

The familiar scene brought laughter into Sakura, and it also brought tears. It was a strange swirl of emotion, and she couldn't help but let it out. Slightly worried Itachi asked if she was okay, she waved him off patting him reassuringly as she let the giggles tear through her body. Naruto and Sasuke, merely stared. It finally dawned on them.

Sakura, was back and perhaps this time, she was going to stay.

Her laughter subsiding, the young woman was suddenly very aware that she was being pinned by three very curious stares, she felt herself blush. Kami, how long had it been since she had done that?

It seemed that no one but those people here could evoke such feelings in her. It felt strange, to feel this much again, to be so connected with the people she knew. Sure she had loved the people in the Soul Society, her friends and those she had come to protect, but this was where home was. This was where her heart would always remain.

Wiping her stray tears, from her carried position with Itachi, she gestured to her best shinobi friends. It wasn't long, that she found herself in the familiar embrace of Naruto. She looked to the reluctant Sasuke, who stood awkwardly in his place, his eyes downcast to the floor, in shame. That didn't last long however, with a soft beckoning, he came into her embrace as well, and then all was right with the world.

The man she loved was holding her, as protective if not more, from the day she had left him, and her best friends whom she considered as brothers, brothers whom she had been separated from and torn away from in her short life were right there. If only Kakashi was there, but she knew that he was still in the Soul Society fulfilling his duties out there.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Whispered her usually obnoxious friend into her hair, she smiled, for the first time in a long time she could feel the beat of her heart, and how content it felt.

"Yeah." She said, "I'm home."

Itachi, betraying his usual calm demeanor brought her a little closer in response to her spoken words. What seemed like forever the four stayed entangled like that, though it was awkward for the three males she was sandwiched between the tensions died down due to her presence.

It would have lasted too, if Naruto's stomach hadn't made itself known, complaining loudly. Sakura could have sworn, that as ever he was a bottomless pit, it brought another round of laughter from her as the blushing blonde stuttered through his words, having about as much difficulty as Hinata seemed to usually have…speaking of which.

"How's Hinata?" Sakura asked, curious, before she had her…untimely demise. Naruto and Hinata were happily dating.

Naruto beamed. "I have two sons now. Teme, settled down too, he had a daughter, his wife, Hanabi's pregnant with his second."

Sakura smiled. Itachi shifted, catching her attention. Her head whipped toward him.

"Do you wish to eat?" he asked her. It took her a moment to realize that she was starving. Due to all the sleeping her body had done her muscles were bad, it would seem that rehabilitation was in her immediate future.

"Food would be good. Let go for Tempura!" she said excitedly, sad to say there weren't a lot of good tempura stands in the Soul Society, it was quite a shame actually.

His outburst brought an amused smirk from her friends and lover. Though it probably wasn't good for her to eat solid food so soon after waking up, she'd be damned if she had to east the mush that they served at the cafeteria of the hospital as her first meal there, time as she had learned was of the essence. Life, was meant for living.

Smiles all around, not a second later they were flying over rooftops to her favorite tempura shop, merely a blur in the sky. In the wind chill she pressed closer to Itachi's chest, content, and happy. She knew that she could have easily gotten there herself even with her degenerated muscles.

In fact, before she would have never allowed anyone to coddle her as she was being now. Now though, she would let them spoil her as much as they wanted, if only it would bring them happiness to make up for the sadness of her passing. She owed them at least that much.

It was exactly five minutes after they arrived were they shown to the table, the server had been staring at her with wide eyes, wide with disbelief. Sakura knew by that look that within a matter of hours, every one of her shinobi friend would be knocking down the doors of the Uchiha compound to greet her.

To her left Naruto nattered away about this and that, as ever could the boy talk. Across from her Sasuke sat as if used to the blondes preaching and was tuning him out more interested, in the hand that Itachi placed over hers. In fact, Naruto stopped talking even to stare at the offending appendage currently over her own hand.

It was then that the blonde's face turned oddly serious.

"Sakura." She looked toward her blonde friend, a stormy expression across his face.

"What?"

"Can you tell me, us….how you ended up with Itachi?" she felt Itachi stiffen beside her, but she had been expecting the question. She was sure that both Naurto and Sasuke's minds were whirling. Well, she couldn't blame them. How did you got from bitter enemy, to love of your life? If she thought about it, it really was a stretch.

Now, where to start?

Taking a sip of her tea, she pondered, finding the right place to begin. She needed to tell it in a way for both of the shinobi not to destroy the restaurant and not edit it so much that they were annoying about it.

"I captured her on a mission, in order to get leverage against you and lead Sasuke to me."

Sakura almost spit out her tea. Leave it to Itachi, to spit out the truth like that. What he said seemed to shock her two best friends, she would have laughed at their expressions if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"I put up a fight, of course, but being up against several of them, was… just an impossible battle for me to win. He put me under a temporary genjutsu, and proved to be quite a handful.

"Somewhere along the way of his transportation of me, he was attacked by several hunter nins. Not long after I woke up, he was there badly injured, being the sentimental fool I was I healed him. Only to find out that when he woke, he didn't know who he was, what he had done, only the basics of shinobi life."

She dared a glance to her beloved, though his face was just an impassive mask she knew better, he was remembering this as much as she was. Sasuke and Naruto seemed riveted on their story, and she found herself continuing.

"I-I took care of him, even though he treated me warily, at first, but in time, we began to trust one another. I didn't know where I was, he didn't know who he was, when I did find out where we were deep in enemy territory I knew I had to take the less traveled route to avoid detection."

Naruto was nodding. Sasuke merely examined Itachi's face, while Itachi stared down at his cup one hand in hers the other curled around the no longer warm tea.

"I don't know, but it was somewhere in that time, that we began to develop feelings for one another. By that time, Sasuke had caught our trail, and you had too Naruto. Then, one night Itachi remembered everything, whether it was due to a trigger or just time to wear out his amnesia, he knew that Sasuke was coming to kill him. Two days later you two showed up, and the rest, you already know."

Sasuke torn his eyes away from his older brothers, to look at her exposed collar bone, in her hast she had donned a green dress Itachi had kept for her, due to her loss of weight it hung loosely on her once very full frame. From her shoulder to her hip she bore Chidori's mark. A flash of guilt crossed her friend's features.

Reaching over, the kunoichi touched her best friends hand from across the table, managing eye contact, she told him firmly. "Get over it Sasuke, that was in the past. I'm not mad at you, and I'm sure that neither is Itachi or Naruto, and that's all that matters."

She knew that Sasuke was far from convinced, but that would cushion things for a while. As if signaled, their food arrived. Breaking her chop sticks, she asked with a smile as she looked to Naruto.

"So? How did you manage to finally become Hokage?" Grinning the blonde launched into his story.

0000000000000000000

It wasn't until much later in the day were they able to get back home, in fact, it was really late, just a few minutes shy from midnight. Sakura, despite the rest she had from being in Itachi's grasp all day, was tired. After lunch, they had made it to Tsunade's house, the Godaime had retired the moment Naruto had taken the reigns.

It was a modest place, but then again Tsunade, didn't really care, the civilian house seemed to suite her. When Tsunade opened the door, her brown eyes widened, too proud to let tears form,, the person Sakura had considered as a mother bossily told the ex missing nin to put Sakura down on the bed where she could properly look over her.

With a gruff welcome back from the aging woman, a perverted as ever Jiraya at her side, they were sent on their way, under threat that they were to come back as often as possible. Of course it also didn't take long for one of Sakura's old friend to stop them and say hello, get their tears out of their systems, and their welcome backs out of the way, and of course they caught Sakura up on their lives.

Many of her friends had married, and the next generation of shinobi was well on their way to become heroes just as their predecessors had been. Some of the children Sakura had even gotten to see. It wasn't long after that Naruto and Sasuke had dragged her over to see their own children wanting to show off. She was greeted by the sight of two four year olds, a three year old and a very pregnant Hanabi Uchiha.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto's oldest son Minato, who was almost the spitting image of his father if it weren't for the blue black hair he had inherited from his mother who stood shyly by her husband's side.

In came the immediate reprimand from Sasuke's daughter who was the same age, she had kicked him upside the head, leaving him a groaning mass on the floor.

"Dummy! She's the sleeping lady that our daddy's showed to us remember? The one _I_ was named after!" Sakura Uchiha, was a darling, her twin tail hair was the same color as Hanabi's but the rest was all her father, she would be a heart breaker when she grew older.

Turning back to the adults the two Sakura's met eyes regarding each other. Sakura (older) smiled. Sakura (younger) sniffed, her arms crossed. She glanced to her uncle. "Now I know why you don't want any of those other hussies who try to catch your attention."

"Sakura." came the warning voice of Hanabi.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow winged up at her mother, she was awfully sassy for a child her age. Then again, it may run in the Uchiha blood to be so stuck up.

"It's true! She's waaaayyyyy prettier than any of the other village girls, Itachi-oji san chose right! Plus she and I share the same name so there's _no way_ he could've gone wrong there!" Sakura found herself stifling giggles from the younger outspoken child. There were times you could never beat a child's logic.

"Plus! She was such a good kunoichi! Tsunade-sama's apprentice no less! I approve Itachi oji-san!" Itachi merely stared at his niece with a blank look before pulling Sakura closer to him, causing Sakura (older) to blush.

The younger child nodded once. "Now that's a happy ending!"

"Don't call me dummy you dummy!" said an irate Minato.

Sakura turned to her cousin, her nose turned up, "Make me _DUMMY_!"

Minato's face scrunched up, "Oh yeah! Well you're _UGLY_!"

That seemed to be right button to push because they began to quarrel. It wasn't long before both were flashing in and out as they fought each other.

Looking to a bewildered Sasuke, Sakura smiled. "Good luck with that one." Sasuke, lapsing into a rare show of emotion was pinching his nose.

"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." The Uchiha said sulkily, before dashing in the direction of the squabbling children. It seemed as if the rivalry didn't end between the two fathers but in fact, transferred and magnified into their next generation. The irony, oh the sweet irony.

It was then that Sakura was introduced to the next addition to the Uzumaki family.

On Hinata's arm, was a Naruto's second son, Kakashi he didn't fidget, but merely looked at her with wide Hyuuga eyes his blonde hair defying gravity just as the originals had done. Taking his small hand from his mouth he tugged lightly on her hair when she had drawn in close, "Pwetty." He told her in a solemn voice. It brought a smile to her face. He was adorable.

The moment would have lasted longer but Naurto had been called out for important business, being the esteemed Hokage and all. Itachi had been dragged along leaving Sakura with the two Hyuuga sisters who welcomed her with open arms. She was brought to the house where they chatted and laughed all day where a steady stream of Sakura's old friends came and went. All were very typical greetings, all but Ino.

Who upon seeing Sakura again asked how the hell she had managed to snag 'a damn sexy Uchiha man' for herself. For a second time that day Sakura had to repeat her story reveling in the widening of her friend eyes.

Afternoon turned to night, and Sakura helped with preparation of food, while taking a few minutes of watching Uzumaki Kakashi, after she had been kicked out of the kitchen, for she was a guest and guests didn't help prepare food. She let him braid her hair with his clumsy fingers; it was nothing short of adorable to see his small pudgy fingers struggle to braid it.

It didn't take her long to learn that he was one of the next geniuses. He was oddly smart and competent for a young child such as he, but his lazy demeanor mirrored that of a certain shinobi. Sakura (younger) was there too taking another part of Sakura's (older) hair to braid for herself. Though she was older her braids weren't as even as the younger Kakashi. This frustrated the young Uchiha to no end, but she treated the young Kakashi kindly, she had said earlier that she wanted to be a good example for her young cousin, opposite to the way she treated her older cousin.

Minato, talked with Sakura about his the past, the deeds that his father and the rest did, his eyes widening at the impromptu story time. Sasuke had left earlier to attend to the police force that he had been put in charge of.

Hours later when all the men came back they had dinner. It was lively especially considering that a majority were of the Uchiha clan after all. All the while Itachi held her hand throughout the evening, even as the adults chatted all through the night, their children falling asleep in their parent's arms.

It wasn't until after the children were put to bed that Sakura and Itachi departed with the promise to come back, for Sakura too was beginning to sway in her seat.

Immediately to the bed she was carried. Groggily she let Itachi help her dress for bed, her scars somewhat preventing her to fully dress in clothes unaided.

Soon she found herself laid into the impossibly soft bed, Itachi climbed in not long after her. He slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. Green eyes looked to the moon as Itachis breathing began to even out his hot breath fanning out at the back of her bare neck. Soon after, she too, succumbed to the wonders of dreams.

Still going….it took an unexpected turn, I lied this story may go on for a chapter or two….hmmmmmmmm…lots of fluff in this XD nothing wrong with that though!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for everything! From support to reviews, favorite and alerts! It's all helped jog the artistic process!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside from my imagination.

000000000000000

Chapter 16

The days she spent were magical, they were happy, and she couldn't ask for more. To think, she had only been there for two days and she felt more fulfilled then she had working in the Soul Society.

On the porch she sat pulling her legs up and down, trying to fight off the atrophy that was the result of being bedridden for so long, this body could no longer support her however, through everything her body had become a mere shadow of what it had once been.

In this life Sakura would never go back to being a kunoichi, while she knew that Itachi took a secret satisfaction to that, she however did not. She missed the freedom of limbs that could carry a mountain, she felt weak, and kami knew how much she hated the feeling.

Above her, cherry blossom petals fell, like pink snow, it was beautiful. This was a wonderful respite. From behind her Itachi came up to cradle her.

"Itachi." She said as she held his arms with her own.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"How am I still alive?" she asked, while she wasn't ungrateful for the life, she knew that the shot should have killed her, she knew that she wasn't meant to be alive.

He sighed and gathered her holding her, and shifting until she was seated on his lap, his arm around her back, holding her close as if protecting her from the elements that he feared may tear her away from him again.

"Izanagi." He said softly.

"The sword?" she asked curiously wondering how such a thing could be possible, then again the sword borne from the Soul society weren't normal either.

He touched his eye patch and rubbed it his other eye looking into the distance.

"It is a higher power of sharingan. In exchange for one's sight you are allowed to control the world to your liking for one day…and I chose you."

The sentiment was sweet, if foolish—which was contrary to Itachi's very nature, but sweet nonetheless. Bringing up her hands she gently cupped his face. Oh, how she loved this man.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, the silence they shared and the understanding was limitless, she would never tire of the way they could communicate in such a manner. It took a lot to be able to read Itachi, but ultimately, if you knew the signs, he was in fact a very talkative person. He was a man of actions and few words, and that suited her just fine.

"Oh, Itachi." She told him softly as she touched his cheek. Rising up she hugged his head against her collarbone, running her fingers through his hair.

"Why?" she asked. Why indeed?

"I couldn't live without you, nor do I wish to live without you." He told her simply as he massaged the small of her back.

She smiled, but at the same time she could feel a resonating sadness. "Even when you told me to live without you if you should die?" He was silent, but Itachi was almost always silent, even before this all happened.

He held her all the tighter. "I wasn't expecting you to jump in between us like that."

She wanted to see his face, but at the grip he was holding her, she knew in her weakened state that wasn't possible.

"You weren't the one meant to get hurt." When Itachi was like this it was best to stay silent in listen or he would retreat into that impenetrable wall he held in his mind.

"I was the only one who was meant to get hurt, Sakura, why did you jump in front of me? I was prepared to die, for Sasuke's happiness, and ultimately yours."

"Me? How could I possibly feel happy knowing the one that I loved was killed by someone I also hold dear?"

"Sakura, you were in love with Sasuke first, it was only natural that in time you would have went back with him when he returned to the village. But, now that you've returned back to me I won't ever let you go."

Itachi, the sweet fool. Once upon a time those words would have had her there crying, but Sakura was no longer the woman who had blindly followed her heart, she was past that. And Sakura knew, that this body wouldn't last her long. Despite Tsunade's healing, it was hard to remain in control of it, it wasn't just due to the atrophy her body had suffered, but her soul was no longer in synch with this body.

Sakura knew, that the time the Soul Society had given her, was slowly coming to an end, day by day she was beginning to lose her sensations, and while she said nothing, people, people were starting to notice, she knew that it wouldn't be long until Itachi noticed as well. She needed to ease him into the possibility that this body could die again. She needed to put him at ease.

"Itachi, I love you, and even if I did previously hold feelings for Sasuke, you are no replacement. Both of you are too different to be mistaken for each other. When I first fell in love with you I knew very well what I was getting into, the repercussions, and the pain. I also knew that the two of you as brothers held a special bond. That even without me, both of you would reconcile, and help Naruto climb to the top of what was once a rotten government system.

"I knew that you could help the both of them much more than I could ever. For the future of more people I loved, and for your sanity I interfered knowing full well that Sasuke's blow was meant to kill."

He loosened his grip and she twisted to look at him. Green met a troubled black. She knew that Itachi never cried, it was apparent in the lack of response he had grown up with all of his life. So right now, the pained expression he held conveyed the world.

She continued, "And I know even now, as we speak, you could do so much more for them than I ever could. Life comes and goes Itachi. If…I were to die again-"

"I won't let that happen, you _will _grow old with me Sakura, if it's the last thing I do I'll give you the happiness you deserve."

His words were bittersweet; she wanted to cry for his sake. She brushed her fingers through his hair, careful not to look directly into his eyes lest she gave away everything. Itachi was still a frightening human reader; she knew that even now the cogs in his brain were trying to decipher her cryptic words.

"I am happy Itachi, living here with you, in Konoha, with the friends that I love and grew up with, how could I not?..Sure my body doesn't listen to what I say anymore and I can no longer move as freely, but Itachi, these last few days have been like…like a dream."

Gently he took a hold of her chin, his gaze looked into hers. Had she given too much away?

"Sakura, why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" There was something in his tone that went straight to her heart. Was it fear? Despair? Anger? Maybe it was a combination of them all. She fell silent, and looked down despite the hold on her chin. She looked to the falling Sakura petals.

Something about the act of a Sakura petal falling was a little ironic in her situation. Why was it? Oh yes, didn't Sakura have short lives? They beautiful flowers faded just a short while after they came into full bloom, just like her. Or at least that's what the people would say, irony, what a bitch.

"Sakura." That edge was still there, and it went straight to her heart. Damn, him for that voice of his…

"_Sakura." _She looked at him, that expression that could break her heart was there. She refused to relent anything though, it wasn't time for him to know, because she knew he would run himself ragged for her, something she didn't want to see the moment she left this world, the thing she wanted to see was him being happy, even if he was without her.

She took in a breath. Then she released it, along with the hesitance she held in her heart.

"I'm merely stating a possibility Itachi, no need to be so worried…I merely wanted to say, that if I do go before you again Itachi, I want you live happily, you don't have to forget about me, but make the most of your life alright? I promised you this once, and I want you to promise this to me in return."

He was silent. She pushed. "Itachi _please_ reassure me that you'll be happy. Or at least that, you will _try._"

It took three minutes to him to think, two more for him to finally respond. "Alright."

Leaning in she went to hug him and hold him closer. The world began to blur, lately it had been happening more frequently, her senses were going. There were instances when her hearing would blank out on her, when her hands wouldn't grip things when she told them to.

People around her supposed it was because she had been asleep for so long, but Sakura knew very well, that before death, the body would fall, fast. Only her sheer will and determination, along with her superior control over her chakra was allowing her to get up in the morning and act like life went on. For now, she wanted to leave Itachi as many memories of her as she could before this body finally failed her.

She knew, that she would never be able to give him children, there wasn't enough time, but she did know that she could make him happier, even if for a short while.

"Itachi. Let's go on a date tomorrow." He chuckled under his breath.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?"

"Let's, take a picture together, we'll have a picnic together, and maybe..maybe after that we can go back home, and just spend time together…" It was no use, her body got tired easily, and she was reaching the limit for today, her chakra was beginning to fizzle out.

"Sakura?" But, she was already asleep. Unknowing of the shortening time they could spend together the ANBU captain smiled at his lover, and put her to bed, then shortly after climbed in after changing to wrap his arms around her, a sensation, that he would never tire of. Breathing in the soft scent that made her up her pet the pink hair that glowed in the moonlight making it a silver color, he had always lover her peculiar hair. Soon, the ANBU captain fell prey to sleeps alluring call.

00000000

"Tsunade shishou...this body probably wont last me much longer." Sakura confided in the woman she treated as her second mother. Tsunade's mouth pressed into a firm line as she listened to her pulse her fingers pressed to her brachial pulse. Her skin was whiter, making her veins pop out even more.

Her gold eyes looked alarmed. "Why do you say that Sakura? We're the ninja medical capital of the world, your accomplishments made that happen, don't you have trust in your own system?"

Sakura, knew though that the older woman was getting at something else. Sakura looked at the hands that lay limply in her lap, even now they were getting weaker and weaker, it would be any day now, that much she knew. She smiled a smile that didn't fully reach her eyes. Why did the days have to pass to agonizingly fast?

It seemed only yesterday Sakura and Itachi went on a date, which had been a first of many, but in fact that had been a week ago.

"Shishou, you know as well as I do, that my body won't last, even with the generous amounts of chakra you and Naruto have been feeding into me. My soul, and this body no longer match."

"What do you mean?"

It took Sakura a while to get started, but in the end, she told the older woman everything, the things she couldn't tell Itachi, the things she couldn't tell her friends.

Reaching out with a frail hand Sakura held Tsunade's, "Please don't tell Itachi…please don't tell any of them. No matter what you do, no matter what method you apply, I won't come back, I can't come back. This body was not destined to live any longer than this Shishou. I am meant for a different place, one…one that needs me."

Tsunade looked into her eyes trying to process the information Sakura had confided in her, her eyes began to tear up, and Sakura would be too, if only those senses that she was losing would allow her. Lately, her body was beginning to feel numb. Things were fading in and out, her vision came and went, and it scared her. Her own breathing was beginning to be hard to control.

"Okay." Sakura hugged the older woman.

"Watch over them for me, especially him." She couldn't be there for Itachi anymore.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet, it was becoming a conscious effort to speak. Her body wasn't outwardly showing its deterioration, a last mercy perhaps? The people she allowed examined her though, knew that she was far from fine. She looked out the window, outside there was a Sakura tree, the petals were almost gone now. Sad irony at its finest right there.

"Shishou, there was one more thing." Tsunade looked to her. Resignation and regret in her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura curled her fingers through her hair.

"It isn't much," Sakura smiled, "I promise."

00000000000

She ran her hands through her shortened hair, how many years had it been since she had her hair this short? She couldn't recall.

"If it bothers you that much, why did you cut it?" asked Sasuke, it was his turn to bring her home, per the direct orders of Naruto himself, Sakura knew though that Sasuke was just saying that because most of the time he was a Tsundere character.

"It doesn't really bother me, just, it feels nostalgic."

"He loved your hair." Sasuke said under his breath.

She was hit with yet another wave of nostalgia, "I know."

"Then why did you cut it?"

"I'm not telling!" said Sakura who put a finger to her lips. She stumbled over a stone, and before she could hit the ground Sasuke took a hold of her. Her vision swam.

"Careful! Itachi said he'd kill me if anything happened to you." She smiled.

"Oh, I feel loved." Sasuke snorted and then put her in an upright position making sure she could stand on her own before letting her go.

They walked up the gravel path, and she tried to keep her pace even, trying to maintain the picture of health, but she was getting tired. It was like an old person who just didn't have the energy to live anymore.

She slowed down half way up, coming to a slight stop. "Let's stop for a while." She put a hand to her side, and slowly took in her breaths.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Oh, now I'm not trying to get in trouble with Hanabi-san, so I'll pass." She teased jokingly. She clenched her sides trying to prevent him from seeing her slightly tremble.

"Sakura seriously, let me take you home."

"No need Ototo I can do that." Itachi appeared beside him, his mask hidden, but he was dressed in standard ANBU gear. While he did retire from the organization quite a while ago, there were some days that it was unavoidable that he had to go back.

"Nii-san." Sasuke took a step back.

"Welcome home." Sakura told Itachi she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura, your cold, you shouldn't be dressed that lightly." She looked down, it was a long sleeved summer dress..she could hardly call it under dressed. He swung off his cloak and wrapped her in it.

"I'll see you later Sasuke, thank you for taking Sakura this far." Sasuke nodded before heading off to his house.

Itachi turned his gaze back to Sakura. He touched her face, and went to run his fingers through her shortened hair.

"What did you do Koi?" She giggled at the pet name Itachi had come to call her every now and then.

"You don't like it?" Itachi smiled and hugged her.

"Of course not, you look fine in anything." She held onto his arm, like it was a life line.

"Sakura?" She wanted to rest, but alas, she was afraid to fall asleep. What if she never woke up? What if she never saw him again?

"Let's just stay like this for a while." She told him. She knew that her death was fast approaching, amazing how fast she could fade in just a matter of days. Amazing how many memories she could give him. She was afraid of going back to the Soul Society, but at the same time she knew that duty trumped all. She owed the Soul Society and there was nothing she could do here.

Absolutely nothing. _You could be happy here forever though_. What a treacherous voice, that resided in the back of her head. How long had it been since she had merged with her inner existence? How much shorter than that had she merged with her hollow side? Her memories were beginning to blur together.

"Sakura?" She woke up, just a little longer, just a few more days, just a few more hours, just a few more minutes. But no matter how much time she was given, in the end it would never be enough. How could there be such a thing as spending too much time with Itachi? It just wasn't possible.

"Hey, Itachi you said you were off for the rest of the week right?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked up at him, even though she herself couldn't see a thing.

"Then we'll spend every moment of that time together wont we?"

Her vision came back, he was smiling, "Of course."

She began to walk forward, straining herself to keep an even and strong gait and she gently pulled him along, "Good."

She looked to the Sakura trees, almost bare. _She was running out of time._

000000000000000

Together, they sat on the bench, looking out to the rising dawn, or what would be the rising dawn. She was leaning up heavily against, him, it was hard to breath. She had woken suddenly, tired and confused, but something within her told her, _it is time_. She could feel the call of the Soul Society, she knew, and that it was time to go back.

The time that spent together was ending, not long after she woke Itachi, and asked him, for a last request. For the last time, she had wished to see the sun rise.

"Are you alright?" His voice brought her back to reality. The lights of the sky were so beautiful.

She smiled, she closed her eyes, her vision had just went. "Yeah, I'm happy to be by your side."

"That wasn't what I meant, do you want to go back inside? It'll be warmer."

She opened eyes that could no longer see, she was a little scared, but being by him, made everything all the better.

"I'll be fine. I swear all of you are worry warts." He chuckled and wrapped the blanket that bundled her so well against the early spring morning. She wondered how the cherry blossoms looked now. Were they bare? He shifted to put an arm around her.

"Hey Itachi, when was the last time we saw the sun rise together?" He paused.

"I believe it was _that _day." The day she died first he meant, irony at its finest.

"Why?" he asked his voice full of concern.

She smiled again, her hearing was beginning to fade, but she could still feel his warmth. That warmth that treated her preciously like a stone, the warmth that held her through the nights, when she feared death would creep up behind her while she was defenseless.

His strength always made everything better. "No reason." She breathed out softly.

Why was it suddenly getting colder? The couple fell, silent as the rays of the sun came over and touched their skin. Could this moment be anymore perfect? Beside the person she loved the most, leaned up against him, wrapped in a blanket that covered the both of them, as the sun greeted them?

"Hey Itachi,"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." But she could no longer hear him, even the sensation of warmth was beginning to fade, she could feel her heart get slower and slower.

"Love you…so much." Death was here, but why was she no longer afraid?

Itachi said something, she knew by the way his chest rose and fell. It was urgent, but she was so tired. She wanted to sleep. Itachi demanded something again, but it fell on deaf ears, even his warmth she could no longer feel.

"Itachi." She murmured, a smile on her face, Itachi.

0000000000

"Sakura?" Itachi was frantic now, he held his love in his arms her warmth was quickly fading. He tried to give her his warmth, he held her tighter, he sent a summon out to fetch Tsunade. Itachi activated his sharingan, looking for traces of life from his love, he could see none.

Laying her down in the field in which the bench was located, her positioned himself over her to pump her heart, and keep her breathing by pushing oxygen into her lungs by giving her his. He pushed his chakra into her system to jump start her system.

Not again! Was the frantic thought that went through the once missing nins mind. Not long after, a hand was put on his shoulder. It was Tsunade.

"Save her!" demanded Itachi, but the older woman shook her head, tears were in her eyes.

"Itachi, she's dead." Itachi shook his head in denial. Not so soon, not so soon after he just got her back! Torn, he gathered the body of his beloved and fled.

He fled to the recesses of the forest, holding her limp body; he held her close, as if any moment she would come back to life just like before. For an immeasurable amount of time he merely held her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Itachi looked up, it was his brother. Sasuke looked at him blankly, but Itachi knew better than that Sasuke was in pain as well. Not too far away was Naruto.

"Let's go home Nii-san."

Holding her body, close and possessively, the Uchiha nodded. She was really gone.

00000000000000000

The funeral held in honor of Sakura was grand, but Itachi didn't give a damn these people didn't know her like he knew her. How could they possibly feel his pain? Yet here they were saying their condolences.

Numbly he went through the ceremony as they lowered Sakura down into the gravelly, pit, it took every ounce of will not to leap in after her, and hold her one last time. People came up to speak about her, and when it came to his turn he declined, those things he knew about her, he would selfishly guard.

To himself he would keep that precious smile, that precious touch. The ceremony dragged on, and all he wanted to do was go home, to his house, to the place that was filled with her scent. Why hadn't he given her more time? More things? More love? Why hadn't god granted them with happiness that could last?

"Itachi." Itachi numbly looked at Tsunade, who had approached him. She was dressed in black garb, in her hands was a package. She pushed into his hands a package and with a letter that held Sakura's handwriting.

"She asked me to give this to you."

He nodded, deciding that this was enough. That he didn't have to live through this any longer. He turned and leapt away, away from the funeral service, away from the things that reminded him that she was dead.

In the recessed of his house, on the bed that they shared Itachi looked at the small package, staring wonderingly at it. A letter she wrote not too long ago, a package she had wrapped. He could picture it.

Hesitantly he pulled at the string, and in one efficient move the wrappings fell apart, in the package was a long braided coil, of her hair. The long beloved hair he had always ran his fingers through. For the first time in a long time, Itachi felt a prickle in his eyes, a wet and salty drip hit the paper packaging.

He ignored it and went to the letter that his beloved left him, the last thing she had wanted to give to him in this world. Careful not to damage it he opened it. Flicking the paper open he read.

_Until we meet again._

_-Sakura_

Was that all? Even then, he traced his fingers over her delicate script. Her signature, his vision blurred, with tears. With no one around, and no one to see, the strong man, let go of his reserves and cried. Never again, would he love like this. She would be the only one. She had asked him to be happy without her, and he would try, but for now, he would let himself to his sorrow. He would let that sorrow swallow him, and then he would do as she asked, until the end of his life.

Until the day they could truly, meet again. _Sakura_

000000000000000

And we'll end this story here…It all started in Konoha, and so it will end in Konoha! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. It was certainly a blast to write it. I'm sort of sad though that the story ended. Sniff sniff, but I don't think I could provide a more fitting ending.

I mean I could write in a part where Sakura is welcomed back to the soul society, but we all know that she would have anyway, so what's the point? Plus Itachi really was the only other loose string that I hadn't tied yet…and now that he's been squared away…


	17. After Note: Please Read

After note to After Death, from what a lot of the fans are saying, I should make a sequel to this series, to anyone who wishes me too, please give a review, or please visit the poll I've set up, which should be on my profile but since I've never worked a poll, it may go wrong, so I suggest you just toss a review my way.

Thank you for reading After Death. It was an enjoyable story to write, and though it made me cry while writing it, it was ultimately worth it for all the praise and support I've gotten. Thank you!


End file.
